Wishing for the Perfect Christmas
by MagicHalo
Summary: Everybody wants a Perfect Christmas, and that's no exception for Logan Mitchell. In his busy life, will a shooting star give him the perfect Christmas he's been wanting/AU, slash
1. November 31st

**Hello fellow BTR Kingdom! hehe, If you've seen me before, I'm back with a Christmas story for the festive season approaching. So, Enjoy and see if I should continue writing this.**

**Summary: **Everybody wants a Perfect Christmas, and that's no exception for Logan Mitchell. In his busy life, will a shooting star give him the perfect Christmas he's been wanting

**Warning:** Even though solely, this is mostly a friendship/family fic, there will be slash in future chapters so, if you can tolerate just small bits of it, then I hope this will life up your Christmas Spirits!

ENJOY! =D

_November 30th _

The time is soon coming that everybody is looking forward to. It is Christmas time, a time that everyone anticipates. And also, everyone wishes for the perfect one to celebrate. Whether it'd be a white Christmas, or bathing in the fiery glow of the crackling flame. It'd be diving in the pool of presents, or lunging into the arms of one another. Live in peace and joy and wish the very best for one another. The best time of the year, is it not?

For one teenager, Logan Mitchell, this is what he'd always wish for, the perfect Christmas to live in, full of love and warmth, around his family and his friends. A childish grin to dawn on his face is all he'd hope for. His family has been too busy to spend some time with him, and when they are free, it was terrible timing for him. His friends are faithful to him, but they don't revolve around him. Rather, he's sticking his nose into his books, and his eyes on the page, scanning word for word. His hopes of being a doctor, working side by side with his father is close enough to be considered "family time."

Logan was coming home after school, and as always is greeted with a note attached on the kitchen fridge, saying how his mother would be late in the office, and his dad had been called into full time work. With a heaving sigh, he let it phase him, knowing it had bound to happen again, anyways. He placed his bag in his room, and shrugged his shoulders of any remnants of snow off his shoulders. Unwrapping his scarf and his long overcoat, he laid down on his bed, seeing the dusk cast overhead of the Winter sky.

His eyes catch onto something that's twinkling in the sky like a polished diamond. Yet it was something that Logan had only seemed to be connecting to him. He pulled himself up on his knees, and looked up at the sparkling jewel. Logan was never one to believe in miracles, since his hope for any Christmas magic was lost, but something about this sensation made him want to believe.

"Oh please, oh please, oh shooting star, Make this Christmas coming a day by far, that I will never forget and hope so strongly, with the people I love, and adore so fondly." With closed eyes, and whisper like prayer, he wishes deep and hopes hard for the best Christmas he will receive by far.

And the diamond in the sky gave him strength in faith to live in the new Christmas day.

**Sorry this is kinda short, but it is a Prologue and I haven't had time to go into detail. But if you want to read more, please subscribe and expect more to come your way! =D**


	2. December 1st

**Thank you to my 3 subscribers to my story, especially for Prologue, so I appreciate that. My story's not as settled yet so it'll be bumpy for me, especially if i get stricken for time to write, because it is a busy month.**

**But enjoy the 1st day of the month! =D  
**

_December 1st _

The newly dawning December sun rose and shone down on the still freezing, ice covered little town. It seeped through the small gap that filled up Logan's tiny bedroom and over his eyes. After his little wish, he could feel the day, no, the month be something new. So he woke up with a smile, well rested and content.

"Hmm, good morning Christmas." Logan peeped his eyes and let it open, relishing in the yellow sun that enhanced the blue skies. He tilted his head to look over at his bed side clock. 7:40am.

"Whoa, is that the time? I'm gonna be late" Logan bolted up from his seat, where his legs got tangled and fell flat on his face on his smooth, fuzzy carpet. So much for a Merry Christmas. He pushed himself off the floor, untangled the sheets that were wrapped around him, and bolted into his closet to grab his uniform off the hanger. With a quick rinse, and a brush of his teeth, he looked freshly cleaned up and ready to head off. Of course, once he's packed his bags and slip on a pair of shoes.

Logan sprinted down his steps and slipped on a pair of shoes before forcefully opening his front door, and slamming it shut again. He was not on a good start, he's already late, and looking, well, kinda off dressed somehow, and when he bolted out his front yard, the big yellow bus was driving off without him.

"Wait! Wait for me! I just slept in." But his voice wasn't powerful enough. Not unless he had some breakfast, which he did not get a chance to grab. So now he was hungry and lacking transport. With a sighing defeat, he trudged his way to school, with the white snow dragging his speed down tremendously. But once he reached flat ground, he began to run down the sets of streets until he was greeted with the front of the school. But not without the sound of the school bell.

"Cool, I made it!" With a puff, and full of exhaustion and hunger, he made it inside and placed his bag and books away in his locker, and went to his class.

"What? You must be kidding me, I'm late. I'm on time." Logan argued with his teacher that was taking attendance.

"You are indeed, Mr Mitchell. If I call your name, and I get no answer, you are late, Mr Mitchell." The teacher crossed his arms and implied for him to sign in late. With a 'you must be kidding me' like attitude, he stomped into the front office and went up to the front desk.

"Oh? Mr Mitchell? I'd never expect you here." The nice lady running reception, under the name "Mrs Muller" smiled warmly as the boy approached her.

"Yeah, well neither did I. Must be a Christmas curse." Logan answered dejected, however trailing his eyes on the tinsel that decorated the desk and the Santa figurine that stood on top. Back to Mrs Muller's warm smile made the experience unnerving.

"Christmas curse? Or Christmas Blessing?" Logan questioned her statement as he looked back up to her. A blessing in disguise? Yeah right.

She chuckled, "I've seen signs like this before. Trust me, Logan, you'll be having a very Merry Christmas. In fact..." She typed in a few keys and smiled more warmly, "let this be a sign. You were never here okay. Shh" She placed a finger over her lips and shooed him off. Logan smiled back, knowing that he's passed through a loophole. She handed him a piece of paper to report back to his first period, with his full attendance in tact.

–

After Logan's two periods of Chemistry and Advanced Mathematics, Logan was feeling full effects of the school getting to him. All was ignored when he saw the hallways of the school decorated with an array of lights and tinsel, reefs hanging on class doors and Christmas displays littering the gardens around the school. Okay, for him this was getting too weird.

Logan went and bought a large cookie to fill up his really empty insides. Luckily it was warm, letting the malt chocolate slide pass down his throat, and the feeling in his feet return. Leisurely strolling through the school grounds, he went on searched for his two best friends, James and Carlos. Oddly, they're not here, playing their crazy antics and making him laugh. But they're missing, strange.

Logan took a peek at the school board of activities, seeing a paper with names scribbled across it. He recognised his friends names along the lines. Of course they are. It was for the Christmas Show Choir, where James was the lead of course. Carlos followed behind. And then nothing. With a smirk and a sigh he whispered under his breath, "I gotta get new friends."

"And that's why you have us," James' voice echoed in his head, as he draped an arm across his limp shoulders. Carlos, as with the list, had followed behind and ruffled his hand through his messy hair.

"Sure, sure, I wouldn't trade you guys for anything. Except maybe a new car, a new phone, my college funds.."

"Yeah, and then you;d trade them back for us, and we know that little Logie." James grinned smugly.

"'Cuz we're the best." Carlos wrapped an arm around Logan, and so did he around his two friends, and pulled them close for a friendly hug.

"So Logan, you wanna sign up for carols?" James asked, knowing all three did everything together.

"Hmm, I dunno. Probably not, since I've got exams up soon."

"Aww, c'mon Logan, you killjoy. You will need a break sooner or later, and what better than spreading Christmas cheer." Carlos pressured him.

"_We Wish you a Merry Christmas,"_ James sang, knowing it was Logan's favourite song, and Carlos joined in, "_And a happy new year!"_ Logan laughed at his friends and knew that in about 5 seconds, he could just not say no to his friends.

"Okay, I'll join." Logan could hear his friends in victory, as he turned around and signed his name in his elusive penmanship. Although one name struck him particular.

"Hmm, Kendall Knight..." Logan wondered who this person was. And why'd he join the choir. He doesn't even think he's met him before. But he was interested in this person. He didn't even notice, and it usually never happens, but repeating the name in his head was making his heart beat a little bit faster. But just by a little.

"On another note, Logan, how did you like my designing of the school?" Logan escaped from his thinking space, and whipped around to quickly glance over James' shoulder at the still strange Christmas decorations. Still weird.

"Uh, well, it's festive. I'll give ya that."

"_Deck the halls with bowel of Holly, fa la la la."_ James burst into song and put his arms over his two friends as they walked down the school to the garden. And together, all three sang, _"'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la"_

–

By lunchtime, Logan could wait to dig into his lunch. The smell was enough for him to want to raid his lunch and not care if it made a mess. Joyfully making his way to his table, he didn't look up and found himself falling back as he bumped into a tall man and let his lunch fall into pieces on the floor.

"Oh, you must be kidding me.." Logan looked away from spilt milk, literally, and looked at the tall blonde that also fell along with him.

"Ah, I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me." Logan took his hand and pulled him up on his feet, having to raise his glance to meet eye to eye to a new acquaintance. He saw into crystal blue eyes, and blonde messy hair. And he pictured some kind of innocence from his bumper.

"I-It's okay. Nothing a little dirt didn't damage. Are you okay?" Logan was sincerely touched, no ones really asked him how he's been, except his friends. But out of the jungle that is high school, he met a friendly giant.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Just hungry is all" Logan tried to laugh it off, but not even a smile drew on the older boy's face.

"Here, take my lunch." He pushed his tray into Logan's grip.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, I'll be okay."

"Yeah, it's fine. Please, take it. I heard your rumbly tummy so just eat it. Take as a Christmas present." And he walked away without a name. Like perfect strangers. But maybe leading to something more.

"What was that about?" James asked as Logan approached their table.

"I dunno, but," Logan looked back to where the boy walked away, "I think I've found my Christmas blessing."

"What? Well, whatever, practice starts tomorrow lunch. Can you come?" James snapped his fingers to pull Logan's attention to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course James." Logan took a steady bite into his new lunch. And all the time, thinking of his recent encounter.

**So how was it? Review and subscribe, I hope it'll bring great Christmas joy for the days to come. =D**


	3. December 2nd

**Hey one and all again. I just wanna shout out for my new subscribers, Holler at y'all! **

**Enjoy the second =D  
**

_December 2nd_

The new day brought a light breeze gusting, but still sunny nonetheless. Logan was pumped, strangely, because it is the first day of his singing group, with James and Carlos. And not to mention one Kendall, whoever that is. Hmm, maybe that's why Logan's so excited. There's going to be a new person to meet in their trinity friendship. Perhaps a band or friends, or so. Now he can't wait to meet him.

Logan scrambled down his flight of stairs to be greeted with the smooth smell of waffles in the air. If breakfast was on the table, then it could only mean one thing. His mum must've came home last night. And there she was, slaving over a frying pan to make breakfast for her loving son.

"Morning, Logan. How did you sleep?" She gave her son such a warm, caring smile, and it made Logan cherish these moments, when he could spend some time with his family. His busy family, of course.

"I slept quite well, thanks for asking mom," Logan perched himself on his elbows on the counter top that made Logan face his mother's sweet face.

"Here, sweetie. Eat up for your little singing group. The syrup will soothe your throat. Get yourself prepared."

"Hehe, thanks mom." Logan dug into his plate of food, shoving it down with his mother's love. It was the most satisfying meal he's had. But then again, he still couldn't keep his mind off of yesterday's lunch.

"I've got to go now, and I will be late tonight, so can you manage?" His mother, feeling kind of guilty every time she promises a late arrival, tried to squeeze her way through Logan.

"Sure, you know, business is business, I understand. Just have a good day today." Logan hopped off his seat and gave her mom a gentle peck on the cheek, before she grabbed her keys and made her way out.

"Be good in school!," She called out, and unlocking her car.

"I will." Logan shouted back. I mean, doesn't he always?

–

The trip to school was bumpy, as ice chunks still stuck to the road, and the bus went crazy. Logan even knocked his head on the bus ride a few times. He could've sworn he lost a few brain cells. But, nothing he couldn't gain back again, being studious and all. When he hopped off the bus, and took a scope around the still, well, mediocre, designed Christmas setting, he could start to build a sense of Christmas flow through him.

"So, Logan, starting to feel the Christmas in ya?" James came behind him and greeted him surprisingly.

"Hmm, yeah, just a tiny bit. But it's something." Logan assured his bright spirit of Christmas energy being shown.

"Good, cuz that's the kinda attitude we need today. Woo! I am bursting with Christmas joy, can you not feel it Logan?" James jumped up and down, crazy and wild, similar to Carlos, who is strangely late. Well, Carlos being late was not strange at all though.

"Yeah, I feel yeah.." Logan could just smile reassuringly back at James, while pulling one of those 'I need to get new friends' demeanour.

The two parted ways, getting ready for their separate classes, because Logan could not afford to be late two times in a row. He placed his backpack in his locker, and picked apart his messy pile of papers for his Biology class. He couldn't waste any time just organising it here, so he grabbed the pile and slammed his locker shut before walking off to the school lab. But he was a bit picky with neatness. Especially when it came to his school work. So while picking apart his pile and reorganising his notes, he still didn't see the person that he now bumped into again. And by again, this time with his papers scattered across the two that fell. And in Logan's mind, he thought 'oh, this did not just happen again.'

"Aw, man. Twice in 24 hours." Logan rubbed his forehead in pain, and looked across to see that he encountered the same mystery man again. Mr sweet, blonde haired, crystal eyed enigmatic person.

"Ah, it's you again." Logan stood up quickly and pulled him up yet again. This has happened before hasn't it? The blue eyes that contrasted against the blue sky, the bushy hair which showed a wild side yet somehow tamed. But under all that is a more mysterious man that Logan has yet to uncracked.

"Hmm, so we meet again." The taller blonde said, smiling at his new, supposedly, friend perhaps, "Perhaps that fates are telling us something." Logan giggled at his words. Perhaps it did. A man does not fall on his butt twice in 24 hours with the same person. The blonde went and picked up Logan's strayed sheets and collected them together and handed it to Logan, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you so much again. And for yesterday, also. You've done so much for me, and I don't even know your name."

"The names.." And before he could finish, the bell rung, and Logan didn't even stop and apologise. Instead, he started running past him and rushing to class before he was called late. All in which Logan would soon regret not catching the wonderful person's name. But lucky enough, he arrived on time, as expected by his teacher.

–

As the day passed, unexpectedly quickly Logan would add, he made his way to the music studio where he could guess James and Carlos and..Kendall, would be. And he was late, probably. As he rushed and passed through the fast flow of the student made river, he finally made it to the room and burst in the room, puffing.

"S-Sorry I'm late. J-James, Carlos." Logan could see their two friend's annoyed faces, James' one the most intent. He failed to notice however, the brooding one alone in the corner, that had fixed eyes on the floor.

"Logan, I know you have it rough, but at least show punctuality. We're behind schedule now." If James was dedicated in anything, in other words stuck up, it'd be in his looks for one, and his music too. And boy was he raging it.

"Calm down James. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Carlos calmed the tallest boy exceptionally, reminding him of their pact of friendship first.

"Alright, but only for today, since we're doing rehearsal and practice." James, even in a cranky mood, still shot him a look that said that all was okay and forgiven.

"So, we all know that I can sing, obviously, and of course I can't do it without you two to back me up, but.." James referred to the boy left behind on the other side of the room. Once Logan saw that it was the same person from two trips past, he finally connected the dots. That must be Kendall, the gentle, blonde, sea shining eyed, boy that Logan's come to appreciate. But what can he say about his other two friends.

"Guys, meet Kendall. I don't much about him but, everyone deserves a chance so, let's introduce ourselves." James gestured for the boy to come over and meet them. With an attitude, Kendall made his way over, clearly showing his desire to escape.

"Um, Kendall why don't ya sing something for us. Something Christmas." James asked of the boy. Logan expected a heavenly voice to fall out of the angel's mouth, but Carlos and James still had doubts about him.

"Are you sure about him James? I mean he's in the hockey team with me, and he's not really.. a person that puts out, if you get me." Carlos whispered to James. But James just dismissed him. Everybody deserved a chance to showcase their talents, no matter what the person.

"Let's just let him try okay, I promise you, the instant that he's out of tune, he will be out of here." James still did doubt Kendall but he'd give him a chance. Kendall hasn't sung yet, and it looked like he wasn't going to anytime soon. Logan could see how this was tough for Kendall. But he wanted to get to know him better. So in order for him to stay..

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need,"_ Logan opened up the thick tension in the air, with his favourite Christmas song.

"_I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree," _James continued on, and let the chain open.

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,"_ Carlos pushed in, so all that was left now was Kendall.

"_Make my wish come true,"_ Kendall began singing, and added a trill at the end, and it was angelic, a soft soothing ringing in Logan's ears, "_All I want for Christmas is you"_ Logan could swear that Kendall was looking at him when he sang that last line, the song title. And honestly, he wish he did.

"Wow, that's impressive Kendall," James complimented him on his amazing voice. He would make a good asset to the group. Logan wasted no time to applaud him in his efforts. James and Carlos started to discuss about adding him to the group, and Logan went to approach Kendall, and tried to praise him. But first of all..

"So, Kendall," Logan started, finally knowing his name, "We meet again. Isn't that what you said before?" Logan joked around with Kendall. And since he's been here, he finally smiled at Logan.

"Hmm, but still, I haven't gotten to know you yet."

"Well, the names Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet you." Logan offered a hand, gesturing for a shake.

"Kendall Knight." He accepted the handshake with his rougher, tighter hand and shook it. Logan could see his two friends finish their discussion before James spoke.

"Congratulations, Kendall you are a part of the choir. You should be proud." James went and patted Kendall on the back, and he changed his mood extremely. The brooding blonde changed into a joyful one. And Logan know that the four of them will be great friends, and an even better singing group.

They will dominate this Christmas, and Logan's Christmas has now gotten better.

**So, how was that? Am I getting too quickly into the Kogan? It's not suppose to, well not all at once but its up to you guys. Review =D**


	4. December 3rd

_December 3rd _

All of last night, and some of the morning, all Logan has been doing was singing, and stretching his vocal chords for the few days ahead. He was glad that Kendall came in and impacted in his life. Well, it hasn't been anything life changing just yet, just glad that he's came to meet, know and like the guy. He could picture him now, so instantly in his mind like a clear cut image. But really now, the real thing is better than a thought. Leave the thoughts for the time you'll never be able to see them.

Logan hummed a catchy Christmas tune as he bounced his way down into the kitchen, to see his mom again, making the same loving breakfast for Logan. With the same dawning, bright smile he shot to her, he greeted her, "Morning, mom."

"Hey, Logan." She replied while setting aside a platter for Logan to dig into. As Logan was about to take a forkful of food, she began to talk. "Logie, I've got another late shift tonight, but your dad's coming home today."

"Dad's coming home?" Logan asked, for clarity, with a mouth full of food. Did he hear that right. His dad's coming back home?

"Yeah, but he's only here to rest. He's been working for a 72 hour shift, and they advised him of rest so please, take care of him, and don't disturb him. He'll need his rest before he gets called back into the hospital." She said while packing away her handbag and grabbing the keys off the counter.

"I will mom, but seriously, it's too much for him. I haven't spent any time with him for some time, and calling him back after a 3-day shift? It's so unfair. He needs a lot of rest, and relax. Why can't he just stay home for one day, or something." Logan was so disappointed. He finally finds that his dad comes home, only to find him sleeping away the days, before he's spending them saving lives again. I mean, that's a good thing after all, he's not saying that is wasn't, it's just a matter of keeping away separate aspects of lives in well spaced time intervals. And spend some time with him, and his mom, being together as a happy family. Otherwise, Logan feels like their small happy family is falling apart.

"I know, baby, but you know how understaffed the hospital is. That's why you're studying to be a doctor, right under your father's footsteps, so that one day you could work along aside him, and give him rest. And I'm proud of you for that, baby." She placed a soft kiss on Logan's temple sweetly, and made her way to her high powered job. Logan just had to abide, and let his dad rest up. He's got a lot of singing practice to do so he'll be preoccupied for the time being.

It's just no substitute for his dad.

–

Logan showed up to school in warm, shining sun that made it look like it had rained rather than a midnight snow session. So it also didn't help that strong, gale winds were blowing across the plains that was his little town. Lucky for him, he had some fingerless gloves and a long scarf wrapped, in a soft, long coat and a black sweater. It might as well be the coldness did nothing to him.

He proceeded to pack his bag and collect his school books again, and when he turned around, he was met face to face with the last person he'd expect to see. But he wouldn't complain one bit, if it happened again.

"Oh, hey, Kendall. How's it going?" Logan smiled at him, like they've been friends since day one. But Kendall still had that mean, striking look fixed on his face. It was distinguishing, that Logan would only know that he'd see that look with a blonde mop top and indigo eyes.

"Logan, mind if we walked and talked?" Kendall looked hesitant, as if he feels like he's bothering Logan with his problems. But Logan doesn't mind. As long as it's another moment closer to Kendall. He'd be willing to listen to him and be there for him.

"Sure, I've got Maths. Mind walking me there." Logan shut his locker and proceeded to move at a steady pace with Kendall moving alongside him.

"Listen Logan, I was wondering. Do you really think I should join this, singing thing? I mean, at first, the primary reason I did this was for extra credit. But if I'm not good at it, then what's the point of me doing it. Then it'd be nothing but tainted credit. It may not look like it, but I've got my morals too." Kendall looked away from Logan, knowing that he'll probably have a look of disbelief painted across it. But to Logan's surprise, he had a shocked expression. He thinks he's not good enough? I mean, has he heard him sing? He'd probably end up being famous. Shh, don't tell James though.

"Kendall, I really think you really do deserve to be here. I have to say, you sing pretty great, and you shouldn't ever sell yourself short. Your voice sounds so soothing and pure. Why should your talent be silenced by insecurities. Kendall, I think your amazing." Logan stopped Kendall and placed his two hands on his shoulders and made him lock eyes with him. He was trying to show how truthfully those words that slipped past his lips were. But in the process, Logan lost himself in his sapphire eyes, shining with a resonating light, adding colour and character to Logan's understanding of Kendall.

Kendall broke out in smiles at Logan, "Thank you so much, Logan. I know I can count of you. Well then, maybe we should start singing together. I know you have a lovely voice. Even if you were just speaking." Logan was surprised by what he said, and in response, just shyly blushed and looked away, a goofy grin on his face.

"So, uh," Logan rubbed the back of his neck, showing the awkwardness between them if Logan had to do that, "My maths class is here. Thanks again Kendall." Logan just rushed into the room, and huffed like some lovesick teenager. Wait, was he? Okay, first things first, sit down and listen to the calculus lesson that was about to start.

–

Logan rushed home, letting the feeling of the approaching weekend wash over him. He wasted no time to get home, and to even get a glimpse of his father before he'd take a long, well deserving rest. He had to admit, he was being selfish, not letting his dad do his job. Yeah, that was the reason he started studying to become a doctor. He was hoping this would be a window of opportunity to work alongside his dad in the medical fields of science.

Logan saw the sight of his dad's well polished white car sitting lone in the driveway, and Logan wasted no time in running the rest of the couple of blocks home. He pulled out his set of house keys, opened the door, and was not surprised, but disappointed in seeing his dad wasn't anywhere conscience around the house. He was late, he's already fallen deep into slumber, hearing soft snores from upstairs.

Logan was still hopeful though, keeping the opportunity that he'll wake up probably and Logan could have even a decent conversation with him. Catch up and inform each other of the news in their life. He couldn't wait to tell him about the singing group, his school achievements which always make him smile, thinking that he's one step closer to being a doctor. And also, he couldn't wait to talk to him about Kendall too. Although a little different though, Logan did want his parental advice about love and knowing signs of infatuation and attraction. Perhaps something that didn't require the chemistry of the idea, the notion of love and the feeling too.

Changing our of his clothes that were wet and soggy, he unpacked his bag full of school notes and homework on the table, and changed into dry, homey clothes and getting a snack in before tackling his mountain of work to do. He couldn't help but smile every time he walked past his parent's bedroom. Even seeing his dad's sleeping form was enough for Logan not to rely on memories just to paint the picture of his father, seeing as he was now only feet away, rather than miles across town.

The day came and went by so quickly, and had gone unnoticed by Logan, who was wrapped in a blanket beside a cozy fire, watching a bit of television. He was tightly fixed onto the comedy show he was watching, and was about to switch onto a show with singing. Perhaps a sing-along would help with his music.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, She took the midnight train going anywhere."_ Logan sung quietly, building up the feeling in the song.

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, He took the midnight train going anywhere" _He was getting into it a bit, not afraid to unleash into the chorus soon, and bellow out his vocals.

"_A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile, they could share the night, it goes on and on and on and on," _Logan erupted in song, as the chorus pulled though.

"_Strangers waiting, Up and down the boulevard, Shadows, somewhere in the night," _Logan even danced a bit in his seat. Not even noticing his dad who came down, looking well rested, just smiled at his son's singing. He couldn't say it was bad, still he worried that maybe he'd end up being a singer.

"You always had my voice." He said as he laughed at him, as he turned around and looked extremely embarrassed.

"Dad! Your awake," Logan shouted with glee and went over and hugged him in a tight hold.

"Yeah, well I couldn't waste all my time snoozing around. I should spent time with my family too. Knowing that they're fine will help me rest easy tonight, and get through my job." He smiled sweetly, and Logan was glad he was able to be awake for this moment. All he cared now was spending time with his dad, the show left alone as it went on behind him.

"Well then, dad, c'mon let's catch up." Logan pulled him towards the couch in front of the roaring fire and crackling wood. They began talking endlessly in the wee hours of the night. Eventually, Logan's mom came back and upon seeing her two men talk to each other, she smiled so proudly, and joined in the family moment.

Yes, Logan lived for these moments. He just wished they'd stay for Christmas.


	5. December 4th

_December 4th _

There's no greater feeling for a kid, than to wake up feeling free from school, ready to enjoy their well earned days of rest. But then of course, there is also no greater feeling that making your way to school, and anticipating an encounter with your best buds. Friendship means a lot to a person, especially to Logan. What kind of means does it have if you can make a lot of friends, but have no proximity of closeness to any of them. Honestly, Logan does not know what it means to be popular, and he's glad he doesn't

His best two buds, James and Carlos, oh boy, what Logan would be like without them. The only way Logan would stay grounded, without his head in the books. He was glad he had those two so faithful to him. He doesn't even know what he did to deserve them. Even if James is so self-arrogant and absorbed into his looks and talents, and Carlos with his helmet-related habits, with the energy of a cheetah, those two were just full of adventures. And Logan loved a good expedition.

Logan stumbled down the flight of steps, in his cotton pajama pants and white long sleeved shirt, in the middle of the day, waiting for his long day ahead. It wasn't surprising to him to find that both his parents had been gone to work. He spent a good time with them yesterday. Aspects of isolation and togetherness is great for any relationship.

Deciding on an omelet for breakfast today, Logan used what little culinary skills he had to make a good flavourful meal. Halfway through cooking his eggs, his phone rang, and a picture of James popped up on the small screen. Trying to set himself up for doing two things at once, he stirred his eggs, while holding the phone in the other ear.

"Hello? James, what's up?" Logan leaned his head to fit the phone between his head and shoulder.

"_Hey Logan, are you coming over, today? Carlos just called and asked for a round in the mall. You interested?_"

"Oh, okay. Cool, I'll be there in a few. I just need to eat and change and I'll be there in an hour, maybe."

"_Great, I'll see you soon."_ On that note, James ended the call, and let Logan finish putting together a decent breakfast. After eating his meal, and starting to prepare for his day at the mall, he was ready to leave. Until a vibration in his pocket showed that he got a call. From Carlos.

"Hey, Carlos. I'll be on my way soon." Logan answered, slipping on shoes at the time.

"_Oh, I was just wandering if you wanted a lift is all. It's on the way, so my dad doesn't mind."_

"Sounds nice, Carlos, but I'll be fine just walking, thanks."

"_And did I happen to mention, we're riding on my dad's motorcycle. And there's a side car with your name on it."_ Carlos tempted him in a sing-song pattern. Logan knew how cool it was that Carlos' dad, being chief of the police, rode such a great ride as part of the job.

"Really? Well then, I can't say no to something with my name on it." Logan chuckled in the phone, and Carlos told him he'd swing by in a few minutes soon. So all Logan did was wait at the front for Carlos and his dad to arrive.

–

The middle of the day brought a bustling of people going in and out constantly. Logan and Carlos were anxious to get in there and be a part of them. At the front, James waved at them, waiting patiently for his two friends to come. When the three came together, instant smiles came to their faces. It just happened that way between them. Even laughing with each other came natural to them.

The three spent their day moving stores to stores, buying a few items and just having a good time. They moved through a few clothes shops, which James was really interested in, and quite possibly must have cleaned out a few shops. A sports shop caught Carlos' interest, staring intently at new models of helmets, and deciding if he needed a new stick or skates. Since it was winter, ice hockey came in perfectly for him. Especially since he's on the school team, alongside with Kendall.

Speaking of Kendall, Logan didn't even realize why Carlos wasn't really acquainted to Kendall. Ever since he joined the group, he's fit in quite shapely and perfect between them. Carlos would have made a partner for their hockey strategies and they could dominate the other teams. James and Kendall go along well, since James just likes that he can actually carry a tune, so he wouldn't have to all the time. But deep beyond that, you could tell James really liked Kendall, no matter how different they appeared to be. As for Logan, it was just an instant liking between the two of them. He doesn't know why, but he couldn't rush into this too soon. Logan doesn't even suspect anything between them. Maybe they just see each other as guys from school, not acquaintances or friends. But Logan would love to get to know him. But he'd need to knock down a few walls first.

As the three left the store together, and a newly strapped helmet on Carlos' head, they proceeded to grab a small bite, to replenish their energies. It wasn't until then, that Logan had noticed the boy he's been thinking about was across the large room in the busy crowd. He'd never expected to find him here of all places. But Logan took this as a good sign though, he wasted to time in crossing the flow of people over to be face to face to the taller blond.

"Hey Kendall," Logan was all cheery and bright eyed, starting at Kendall to notice him.

"Oh, hey Logan. I didn't see you there, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hanging with James and Carlos today. What about you?" Logan pointed to his two friends who were waving at Kendall, once they noticed that Logan was there next to him.

"I've got equipment to buy for school, and the hockey team. Plus, it couldn't hurt that I needed to get out once in a while."

"Oh, okay well, Kendall, I was wondering if..." Logan was hesitant to finish his thought. But what he didn't expect to happen is that James and Carlos would push into their little conversation.

"Oh, hey Kendall. Nice to see you here." James patted Kendall on the shoulder, and Logan could detect a small smile on Kendall's face, seeing how close James was with Kendall in at least making friends with him. And for Carlos, whatever James did followed.

"Hi there, Kendall. You ready for the big game on Tuesday?" Carlos found it easy to make conversation with Kendall, since the only thing they had in common was hockey.

"Yeah, once I get a new stick and helmet. Is that what the bag's for?" Kendall noticed his stick poking out of the long bag.

"Yeah, that store's got great ones you should look at." Carlos was only ever enthusiastic about one thing, and that's hockey. That, plus winning of course.

"Sure, I was about to go look at now."

"But you've got plenty of time Kendall, how about you join us for lunch?" James placed an arm around Kendall who didn't seem noticed at the contact.

"Sure, sounds great. I'd love to." On a good happy note between the four of them, they proceeded to make their way to the food court. James and Carlos gave Logan a few bills and told them what to get them. They were trying to grab a good seat for the four of them that was quite limited from the stacks of people in the tall building.

"C'mon, James, I spy one over there, let's go." Carlos didn't waste time in pulling James and running in the direction of the vacant table. In the distance that they've traveled, Logan could hear James say, 'you know what to get us, Logan.' before Logan just laughed at his two friends, and turned off towards the different restaurants with Kendall by his side.

"So Kendall, how's it going? I'd never expected to meet up with you in three days straight. But of course, that's what friends are for right?" Logan didn't mind that he used the term, friend, in front of Kendall, despite his thoughts about what he means between them. At least he took a shot in the dark.

"Yeah, as friends, we're suppose to see each other often, right?" Kendall assured Logan with a warming smile, that made Logan's heart flutter a bit. Boy, just three days, and he's already had that kind of power over him.

"Perhaps we should spend some more time together, then. As friends." Logan was starting to like that word now. If Kendall and Logan were friends, so called, then why was he complaining about it. Maybe because Logan wanted more, perhaps?

"Yeah, if we get time, since winter break's soon. We should spend some time together." Kendall was liking the idea of spending time with Logan and so did Logan. Once they were at the front of the line, and they got their orders in, they went back to their table, Logan's hand a bit full, with all that food. Kendall also helped him hold it up before an accident was bound to happen.

"Thanks, Logan and Kendall." James thanked them, while Carlos just grabbed his food and ate in peace. During their little lunch activity, Logan and Kendall continued to talk through their meals, as so did James and Carlos. Carlos had accused James that he had stolen a few fries, but how could he when Carlos had always been looking at his food. But Carlos was persistent and knew that James somehow, in a weird, mystical way, stole his food.

"Okay then here take it," James said, grabbing a few fries from his container and shoved them in Carlos' mouth, and he just ate it, like James has been feeding him, like a baby. They were laughing at each other about how they turned out that way. Logan could see how the two are acting around each other, paying attention to one another, and putting in some giggles in between. If Logan didn't know any better, he'd say that those two were flirting with each other. So wait, did that mean that... they like each other? James likes Carlos, and Carlos likes James? Whoa, step back now.

Once they finished their meals, and washed up, and cleaned up also, Kendall bid his farewell and went off to buy his hockey supplies. Logan was left there, thinking of the moment that had happened between his two friends. Were they really flirting with each other? He's never noticed how they've acted around each other. But he was sure that there was something between the two. However, at the feeling, Logan did feel kind of bad. He felt like a third wheel. If those two ever do date, then that would leave Logan by himself. And as his best friends, they wouldn't ever do that to him.

But of course, Logan wouldn't be alone. I mean, he's been leaving those two alone to talk with Kendall. Maybe having Kendall in the group would be a change for the better. But for now, first things first. He's gotta support their little lovefest, and make sure they will be fine no matter what the whether would be like for them, in the time to come.

And also, Logan had made it his job to bring those two together. He'll make sure it happens.


	6. December 5th

**I haven't had much to say in A/N's so i left them out in the last few chapters. So... how's it going. Liking the fic? I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! =D  
**

_December 5th _

For any student of the school system, studying and passing exams is the clear gateway to success, for anyone, at any career choice. Even if it wasn't academics, athletics take the same route, you gotta be good, be seen and make it to the big leagues. Also, fame was no different, getting noticed is one of the hardest things for most people to do, it's tiresome and shallow. I mean, look at our celebrities now. Every one more iconic than the other.

Logan woke up on that very morning, knowing his day was filled with studying, lots of words, facts and pages that he'll have the joy of exploring. Whoop dee doo. But he needs to hit the books hard, if he'll have any chance of being in charge of people's lives. Logan was so tired this morning, he's thinking of just staying in this warm bed all day, and sleep it away until the next morning. That is, until he realized his final exams and last week of school was the following day, so he had to force himself out from his confines of rest.

Once again, Logan was met with the idea that both his parents were away when he woke up. He was sure his dad didn't come back, but his mom did that night. As long as one parent was here, it made it bearable that the other wasn't. It just kind of pained more when the both were away for more than a few days. Logan would usually feel more alone than they've made him already. Still, their little memos of love around the house still kept his spirits up. '_Study hard now, we're proud of our little doctor to be. Will try to be home early today.'_ Reading those notes made Logan smile.

Logan grabbed a few of his books, and his iPod down, so he could study and eat breakfast at the same time. Time was completely of the essence to him, and he could not spare a second in wasted time that didn't involve studying. He toasted a few pop tarts, and made himself a few stacks of pancakes, anything that will give him energy to last through the wee hours of the night he was prepared to sacrifice sleep over.

With a mouthful of sweet snacks, and his earphones stuck in his canal, Logan could focus and fix his eyes to the pages of information, a pencil in hand and a large notebook right in front of him. He's studied this material repeatedly, he might as well just rewrite the book. He's read it a few times, especially in school, when no one reads. He's got this in the bag. It's just that when he's on a roll, always getting his good grades, it made him feel it didn't cut it for him unless he's getting the full marks, the A plus plus he deserves. So he studies for his life, that any mistake may be tragic. If he's a doctor, it would be, and he wouldn't be able to afford it.

Logan paused his music and his studying, to get a quick drink and a break for seeing only letters. The Mitchell's home phone rang as Logan took a big sip from his cup of juice. He picked it up and swallowed the remains of his juice.

"Hel-"

"_LOGAN! Is it you? YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!_" Carlos' frantic voice rang in Logan's already sore cranium, as he had to try and stop the juice from escaping his lips as a spit take. However, he did end up choking on it.

"W-What's that matter Carlos? What happened?" Logan sounded calm, but really inside, if one of his friends were loud, and panicking, so was he. He was worried that something bad must have happened.

"_Logan, I'm panicking. The exam's are tomorrow, and I have studied absolutely NOTHING, so you need to come over here and help me study. Please? Please?, Please, please, pleeeaseeee.._"Carlos pleaded with his life, and it was kind of irritating at this point now. Logan knew he was this persistent, so Logan might as well cave in to his demand. Oh, he is so going to have to pay me back, big time for this.

"Alright, I will, just shut it Carlos. Man, you're annoying." Logan tried to joke around with Carlos, but every thing Carlos hears is a joke.

"_But you love me, Logan, you can't deny that._"

"Mmm, yeah just wait for me, I'll be there in a few." Logan looked outside to see the dull, gray clouds fill the sky. There was going to be a blizzard soon, especially since the trees are swaying intensely, indicating strong winds billowing. He'd better hurry. Plus it didn't help that it already was snowing a bit.

Logan wrapped himself up in plenty of layers, to withstand the harsh, sheer coldness that came down today. Packing his bag of books and other materials, plus his phone and keys, he left his warm, comfortable home and into the rough, blanket of white that's starting to cover the outside.

–

Fighting a blizzard was not an easy thing to do. You're being battered against by snow flakes, like being in a snowball fight. The winds giving a negative force of energy, which means that Logan needed to push more and more into making the distance. The pathway is covered in nothing but a blank canvas, and the road you take cannot be identified.

And that happened to Logan, when he tripped over a large stone, laying on the sidewalk, and fell face first in a pile of snow. It was harsh weather, and Logan felt like he was going to face his finality, being covered in a pillow of snow, silently going due to hypothermia. Then he knew he was really losing it, when he saw a light right in front of him. He tried to reach it as it grew bigger and bigger. That is until he realized that it was the 'light' but just a set of headlights. And that means a car is coming. And a car means civilization, a saviour, at least someone to get him out of this predicament.

"Hey, are you alright. Do you need a lift?" Logan lifted his head to see, happily see that it was Kendall that had found him. And he was glad he did. He pulled himself out of the snow and was surprised to see that he was actually there, in the flesh.

"Kendall? Is that you? What are you doing out here?"

"Logan? I'm glad it's you. But I'm also scared. What are you doing out here in the cold? You're going to get sick. Come in Logan." Kendall reached over and opened the door, ushering Logan to get in. Plus it was heated inside, that was a bonus. Logan was shivering cold by the time he felt any feeling in his limbs.

"I-I was on my w-way to C-Carlos'. But I-I stumbled and f-fell." Logan was shaking hard, feeling as if he could cry, but then they'd get frozen.

"Oh, poor baby, here, get some warmth, and I'll drive you to Carlos'" Kendall reached out back and grabbed a blanket that had happened to be there, and draped it over his shoulders. Kendall even reached the other side and hugged Logan so close to his body. He was really frozen solid, Kendall was taking in the cold by sharing his own body heat with Logan. His head fit perfectly in Kendall's neck and his breath was making it soothing for Logan, and he relaxed in his touch.

In a moment, Kendall started feeling cool a bit, so he knew that Logan was warm enough. He proceeded to drive to Carlos' house, knowing the direction of his hockey teammate.

–

They reached the front of Carlos' house, Logan feeling much more warmer and healthier.

"Thanks again Kendall, I really owe you my life." Logan was really appreciative for Kendall who, literally saved his life.

"It's nothing Logan, anyone would've done the same."

"I know, but it so happened that it was you here for me, and I'm grateful. I wish there was a way I could repay you."

"Well, how about giving me your number? So, we can.. talk more." Kendall asked, handing him his phone. Logan took it to reason, fair enough, so he placed his phone number in and names it Logan, before asked Kendall for the same.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" Kendall smiled at him, and Logan reciprocated, before leaving and making his way to the Garcia residents.

It was a few moments after knocking on their door, that Mrs Garcia, Carlos' mom, had come and welcomed Logan into their warm house.

"Hi, Mrs Garcia, Is Carlos in?" Logan had wrapped his body around with his arms and was relieved to find a roaring fire warming everything in the house.

"Yes, he is. Just get comfortable. Carlos, Logan is here." She called up for him, while two of his sisters started making his way downstairs.

"Oh, hi Logan." Carlos' younger yet oldest sister, Damica said sarcastically, as if Logan's arrival wasn't such a big deal. But it was to their youngest.

"Wogie!" She was only about 4 years old, and had the exact same energy as Carlos does. Her name was Emilia, and she was as pretty as Carlos was. Probably getting it from the same parent.

"Oh, Hi Emilia. How's my favourite girl? The last time I saw you, you were only this big." Logan picked her up and hugged her so close to him.

"That was only last week. Are you saying I'm short?"

"No, no. In fact, I'm sure you'll grow up to be a tall-"

"As me, probably." Logan came down the stairs, in a warm sweater and sweatpants. He was glad Logan could come on such short notice. But Carlos really needed him here, so now he was even more grateful that Logan took the time to come.

"That probably wouldn't take long." Damica scoffed at Carlos' confidence boost of his height.

"Hey, I'm tall." Carlos defended his honour.

"Wogie, do you really think I can be as tall as bwother Carwos?"

"Perhaps even taller, like your dad. And then end up being as pretty as your mother." Logan poked some fun out of her, pressing on the button of her nose, which resulted in a giggle.

"Well, thank you Logan." Mrs Garcia was flattered at Logan's compliment.

"Now I can't wait to grow up!," Emilia's energy was so contagious, just like her brother, and everyone in the room shared a laugh. It was a warming laugh that made Logan wish his family could be like this.

–

"How hard can it be to understand this? To simplify the expression, you've gotta collect all the like terms together, then factorize the common factors." Logan was explaining algebra to Carlos, who was not having a good handle on it. He kept on scratching his head, and chewing on the end of his pencil, deep in thought and hurting his brain.

"It's hard, Logan. I just don't get it. How do you do it?" Carlos felt a bit hopeless, that he couldn't be a math wiz like Logan, but most people can't anyways.

"Well, um, let's look at it this way." Logan tried to illustrate the question in terms that Carlos could understand them. "There are problems out there that involve this kind of algebra. Say we let x be hockey pucks, alright? And make y hockey sticks. Now, you've got to categorize them and group them accordingly. You can't have hockey sticks and pucks together right? So just put all the pucks and sticks together." Carlos looked at it deep in content, trying to substitute the letters in maths for the hockey terms.

"I think I.. kind of get it. Is this the answer?" Carlos showed Logan the answer, and to Carlos' surprise, he actually got it right, after minutes of practice.

"Yeah, that's right. Great job Carlos. Proud of ya. Now do these other questions." Carlos proceeded in doing so. Logan felt a vibration in his pants pocket and pulled it out to see that he got a text from Kendall.

"_r u okay, bby boi? K." _Logan smiled that Kendall is calling him baby. Although they haven't established much of a foundation, it was kind of degrading to be calling him a baby boy. But the nickname was cute and Logan simply blushed upon reading it.

"_fine, thx Kendall. IOU my life. L"_ Logan text Kendall back, smiling idiotically at the thought of Kendall.

"Logan, help me get probability down. There's these tricky questions that get in the way." Carlos pushed his problem into Logan's hands and let him do it for him. He looked at the question and scoffed at how easy it was for him.

"Okay, well probability isn't really that hard. It's just a matter of knowing chance and luck. Like the chanced of getting a girl or a boy as their next child."

"Like a fifty-fifty chance?" Carlos knew about those kinds of probability questions.

"Yeah that's right. Now let's try these ones. Umm, what's the probability in getting heads on a coin?"

"One in two. A half." Carlos smiled sheepishly at his intelligence.

"What about, getting a 3 on a die,"

"One in six."

"Picking an odd number from one to ten?"

"A half again"

"Getting a red card from 5 reds and 7 blacks."

"Um, that'd be 5 out of...12?"

"Okay, what about the chances of you liking James?"

"A whole, 100%" What? Had Carlos really said that? Had Carlos confessed, and Logan was actually here to hear it. Oh, this is going to be sweet.

"So, what did you say was the answer?" Logan smirked playfully at Carlos, who looked away shyly.

"Um, I mean 0, impossible. Yeah, that's what I mean."

"Carlos.." Logan was stern. Carlos shouldn't have to hide something like this from him. He thought they were friends, and could tell each other everything.

"Okay, Logan don't be mad at me. But I have a crush on James." Logan just laughed as Carlos was too embarrassed and tucked his head in.

"Oh, Carlos, I'm not mad at all. I'm proud that you can actually say that with nobility. And I'm really happy for you Carlos. Don't beat yourself up over this." Logan wrapped an arm around Carlos shoulder and shaking him cheerfully.

"T-Thanks Logan. I just don't think James likes me back the same way."

"Oh don't be that way. You'd never know if you don't try, and if he doesn't it's his loss, Carlos, you are an amazing person I've had the privilege of knowing and befriending. I would never throw away our years of friendship over something so stupid. And neither would James. Otherwise, I'd be a large hypocrite." Logan didn't even realize what he's saying until after he's said it. Whoops.

"L-Logan. D-Do you like someone?" Carlos was no longer upset, seeing now he's got the higher power now. Ooh, does he like being in charge.

"Well, I-I just, kinda, sorta, maybe, bleep, blap, bloop." Logan tried to laugh off the awkward moment. But Carlos was smarter than he'd let on.

"Logan.." Carlos imitated what Logan had did with him.

"IlikeKendall" Logan whispered under his breath. Carlos did hear that, he just wasn't sure he heard it right.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not seem to pick up on that. Would you mind repeating that for me?" Carlos was smirking all knowingly.

"I, have a similar crush on Kendall. Don't be mad."

"How could I be mad if you aren't mad at me. I know that it's Kendall, and you know how I feel about him, but if he makes you happy, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you so much Carlos." Logan hugged him warmly as the coldness enveloped the exterior of the house, making the inside that much more warmer.

"You probably won't be able to get home in this weather. So, I suggest a sleepover. What do you say?" Carlos went to pick up a few things for Logan, already knowing the answer is a yes.

"Yeah okay, just let me tell my mom I'd be here." Logan pulled out his phone and began to cal his mom, telling her his intentions because of the snow. She didn't seem to mind, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get home. And it was the feasible reason.

Logan was just glad now that he's come to terms in his feelings for Kendall now, and he's even more happy that Carlos was there by his side for the times to come. And let mission 'fix his best friends up' continue to run, and hope for a success.

**So, did you like it? Took me a while too. Review/Subscribe/Fave please! =D**


	7. December 6th

_December 6th _

The new day greeted the town with a gentle yet freezing fall of snow. It kinda symbolized what the day ahead for all the kids were going to be like. Since, they have their exams this week. Logan was super confident, seeing as he took the time to sacrifice a day of study to help his best friend. And Carlos was really confident because of it. He'd know he'll ace his tests with flying colours.

Logan, being the lightest sleeper, and hence, the woke up early, opened his eyes to what seemed like a strange surrounding. It wasn't until a few minutes in, that he had to shrug off the feeling of sleep to realize that he spent the night over at Carlos'. And that was loudly reassured as Logan's ear was directly in front of Carlos' mouth, him and his loud, obnoxious snoring. And I thought he was annoying awake. Not to mention his thrashing about, living deep within his dream. Or nightmare, whatever.

"No, don't... Don't take away my purple froot loops..." Carlos was shaking about in his spot, which kind of ticked Logan off for a bit, because it was exposing him to the frosty weather. Not being able to take it any longer, he climbed out of bed, and stretched his body, waiting for his sleeping companion to awaken from his... froot loop-y dream.

"No, you can't have them... Take the green ones, nobody eats those.." Carlos jumped a bit in his sleep. Logan, feeling mischievous, went over to the sleeping boy and whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to take all of the purple froot loops in the world, so you can't have any. Mwahaha," Logan whispered in his ear, causing the small boy to thrash around frantically.

"Please noo, I want them. I need them! You can't have 'em" Carlos looked like he was running in his dream.

"I'm running away. Say good bye to your froot loops forever! Ha ha, Come get them Carlos." And chase after them he did. He just couldn't get as close as he possible could.

"I'm going, I'm going...and...I'm...gone!"

"NOOO, Come Back!" Carlos twisted and turned violently, before awaking in a sweat. Logan just stood there laughing at his crazed, cereal obsessed friend. I swear, I wonder what goes on inside his brain. It must be an enigma of confusion, because only Carlos would know how to operate Carlos.

"Mmm, did I have my froot loops dream again?" Carlos asked, rubbing his eyes, full of tiredness.

"Yep, and this time, it was the purple ones." Logan said while packing up his bag. He looked at Carlos, and he started laughing almost uncontrollably just because it was Carlos. And so did the other boy do the same. Man, was their friendship crazy. But Logan wouldn't trade it in for anything. Except maybe Kendall, but that's a whole different story.

–

Carlos had offered to drive Logan home to get changed into his uniform before heading off to school. They already had a Garcia family breakfast before heading off, which Logan found very filling. There was nothing like a nice family breakfast, which is more than Logan could say about his experiences with family affairs.

After changing very quickly, not wanting to keep Mrs Garcia waiting, he rushed out the door into the car, the intensity of the blizzard starting to build on him. The day was already starting to feel very long and tiring, and this is just the morning. The only thing Logan was anticipating was getting through his exams. Plus, it would help if a certain blonde boy would come to brighten up his day. But really, his priorities come first.

When they arrived at school, there was not one living body out on the school grounds. Everyone must have gone inside and are studying hard for the exams to come. Logan was a tad bit nervous but he could see the developing fear in Carlos' eyes.

"Look Carlos' you're going to end up fine. Trust me, you know all this stuff already. It must be crammed inside that thick, hard skull of yours, so you'll know it'll never come out any time soon, yeah?" Logan patted his nervous friend's shoulder, pulling him into a reassuring hug. If Logan had this much faith in him, then he knows he going to do just fine.

Escaping their short trip from their car to the school hall, plus the adventure in between, Carlos said his quick goodbye, before departing from each other. Logan didn't have anything that morning, so it was a perfect opportunity to start cramming any last minute details he would have needed. He went over to the allocated study room, to find that most of them were already deeply engaged in their notes. Even Kendall.

Wait, Kendall? He was here too? Oh wow, he really would have brightened up his day. As Logan smiled, while making his way to Kendall, he plopped right beside him, which earned his attention nicely.

"Hey, Kendall."

"Oh, Logan, Hi there. Hey listen, you're good at this aren't you? How do you do this question?" Kendall pushed the question into Logan's attention. He examined the question, thinking that it really was a real brain scratching challenge. But he knew what to do, so he told him.

"Well, first you've gotta.." And Logan went deep into conversation with Kendall, talking on such an intellectual level, that Logan was surprised to see how Kendall understood the words he was saying. He was really impressed at how smart Kendall was too. He even pitched in a few ideas that Logan incorporated into teaching Kendall the question. This was way different than helping Carlos with his own problems. In fact, Logan as actually learning too. And he was glad that he could share this kind of thing with Kendall. It made him feel much more smarter, and he was liking it.

"So, that's how you do it. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I, I totally do. You explain it so much better than how Mrs Collins does it. I actually get it. Thanks a lot Logan." Kendall hugged Logan closer to him, and he became a little bit embarrassed. His cheeks flushed at the contact. Logan tried to bring his arms around the taller boy, but found that they were bounded in his grip.

"Sure, I'd do anything for a friend." Logan was kind of embarrassed to call themselves friends, after those little texting moments made something between them even bigger than it ought to be.

"Plus you've saved my life. I could never find a way to repay you."

"I keep telling you Logan, it's no big deal. Anyone would have done the same, and I just care about you Logan." Did he just hear his ears correctly? Did Kendall really say he cared about him? Oh my. Was his heart beating rapidly now. Logan felt like he had this weird urge to do something right now. I don't know what, but it might have something to do with lips, because he couldn't stop staring at Kendall's ones right now. And what he wanted to do was bring them together. His own and Kendall's. It was...weird, but the desire was oh so much more burning. Until later he realized they're in the middle of a study session.

"Er, I think we should get back to studying, don't you?" Logan tried to look away, shying away from Kendall's intensive gaze. Otherwise, he'd lose himself.

"Yeah, you're right." Kendall refocused on his text, but every now and again, he's sneak a peek at Logan, just to see his darling face, and etch a memory to his honour, so that he'll always remember him. Kendall doesn't know it, but he's fining himself oddly drawn to the boy. And he liked that feeling.

–

A lunch break, and one intense Chemistry exam later, Logan, Carlos and James were just about to run home and plop on their beds, tired and exhausted, with their heads hurting more that it should.

As the three friends were complaining about how hard their exams were, they were hastily making their way home down the steps and onto the now visible pathway, thanks to the sunlight melting the snow away.

"That last question was so hard, I just couldn't do it. They should have not put that one in." James was dramatizing every single moment, that had 'killed his life' apparently.

"I betcha they designed that test to make everyone fail, I'm sure of that," Carlos reassured his taller crush. He just wanted to make him feel better, and not in crazy fits. Logan wasn't even focused on their little conversation. Rather he was a bit weary about what happened today. With Kendall, he went a bit out of character whenever he was around. He was like a school girl, giggling and flirting as their crush was talking to them.

He looked behind him, to see that Kendall was tailing them. Deciding to talk to him, he waited behind and turned to meet up with his now official 'crush'.

"Hey Kendall, how did your test go?" Logan asked as he gained his attention for the second time that day.

"Oh, yeah, It was alright. But listen, do you mind if we..talked? For a bit?" Kendall awkwardly established the situation. And it still was awkward, with the universal gesture of the scratching the back of the neck.

"Yeah, sure. I've been meaning to talk to you too." Logan followed Kendall as they walked through the snow covered park. It was all glistening, and shiny, it made it look very pretty as the sunlight danced on the surface of the snow.

"So, Kendall.."

"So..Logan, I uh," Kendall was tongue tied in saying what he really wanted to. So Logan pushed in for him.

"Let me start then. Kendall, just for the past week, I've really gotten accustomed to you, and that we've became friends, I'm glad that's happened between us." Logan tried his best to look at Kendall, but still turned away whenever he was looking at him.

"Yeah, Logan I feel exactly the same way with you. I don't know it but, do you ever feel something weird, that there's something between us?"

"You feel it too? I thought it was just me."

"Okay, it's a bit weird don't you think?"

"Yeah, I know. But for some reason, I kinda like it. Do you?"

"Of course I do. It's an absolutely good feeling." Kendall smiled at Logan, whose stomach flipped quickly.

"Um, well I've got to go. Maths exam, plus they were tricky, eh? So, see ya. Text me won't you?" Logan quickly said, before running off, leaving Kendall there. He couldn't stand to be around him anymore. It'd be too much. Just a week, and the boy has had that much power over him.

But suddenly, Logan felt this desire for more. He wished he could spend more time with him. Oh please, let winter break come already.


	8. December 7th

_December 7th_

Do you know those moments that may never leave your head, no matter how much you want them to go away? Like a fight between best friends. It starts out awkward one moment, and in the end, things turn out great. But the thing is what filled those two sections. Ignoring one another, a squabble between them that seems to ruin friendships, and it feels like all hopes failed. Yeah, Logan was feeling that right now.

All of yesterday, and the morning after, all Logan could think about was the moment that happened between him and Kendall. They really felt something for each other. A code that could not be deciphered, even with their two heads together, they could not crack something this great, that will mean so much to the both of them. For now, Logan just wants to let it rest for the time being. So that's what he decided on doing.

It was hard to get his mind off Kendall. The only thing keeping it preoccupied is his quick revision over his upcoming Physics test. But all through it, little glimpses of blonde hair and indigo eyes drew on his thought pattern. Also, one more thing was particularly placed in his head. Two sets of lips that belonged to the boy of his dreams, that made it hard to concentrate on reality. He'd much rather live in a fantasy just so he'd be able to be with Kendall, and see the real figure, rather than some distant memory.

Logan proceeded to make his way to school, still feeling dazed by the effect of Kendall. Logan still can't get over the fact about how much power the taller man had to the smaller boy. It kinda wasn't fair that he couldn't rely on the taller dreamboat to take initiative, it's always gotta be the smaller person to make the bigger move. It's just that Logan felt like he wasn't prepared for these moments no more. Otherwise, he'll just lose it and just tell Kendall how he feels. And he'd really do that, out of impulse.

Walking into the entrance of the school, surprise, surprise to see Kendall at the front steps. Oh no, Logan wasn't ready for anything at this moment. Okay, just calm down, and don't look at him in the eyes. Easy and simple as that. If only it was.

"Hey, Logan. Can I talk to you?" Kendall tried to reach for Logan's arm, but was refused, as Logan took it back before contact was made.

"Uh, sorry, can't right now. I got exams today and what not. So next time, okay? Okay." Logan hastily said before falling into the Kendall trap, and dashed down the halls to his locker, not caring if he bumped into anyone at the moment. All that mattered was to stop the beating in his heart. Sigh. As he prepared for his upcoming test, he grabbed his books and equipment before speeding off to his exam room.

–

After coming out of his exam, which Logan had found to be majorly hard, he had to prepare later for his advanced maths test. Just thinking about maths made Logan remember the moment shared between him and Kendall. And it kept going on in his head, like a stuck replay button. His mind was telling him something. And even thought Logan would never mean it, he hated his mind right now.

As Logan proceeded out to lunch, he kept his head down and his focus on his thinking. He didn't need to worry what was in front of him, he just kept his mind to himself mostly. He was hoping that deja vu wouldn't play a part in this, but then again, the fates liked to toy with him.

"Ow, I hope I didn't bump into Kendall again..." Logan rubbed his forehead in pain, and looked up to see, none other than the man in question. Oh, this was not his day, not his day at all.

"I expected this to happen again. It's always with you that it happens, Logan." Kendall rubbed his sore chin, which was kind of starting to form a tiny bruise with all their bumping. But the man just laughed it off, making Logan feel much more comfortable about the situation. At least now there's no tension hanging thick in the air.

"Logan, now that you've finished the test, I was wondering if we could have our talk now?" Kendall rubbed his neck. The tension now gone, the awkwardness filled its slot. Stick to the plan, Logan. Just stick to the plan. Don't get lost in his warm, soothing, oceanic eyes, and the smooth voice he could make just by talking.

"Er, well y'know, I've got another test this afternoon, so not right now. I'm just hungry, so excuse me." Logan tried his hardest to avoid eye contact. He just brushed past him, and tried to get away. But the boy was persistent. Kendall spun around as Logan went past him, and grabbed his arm and forced them to lock eyes for a moment. And it was like diving in the deepest part of the pool. It may be dangerous, but it'll all be fine. Because Logan can float. He still wasn't ready to swim, and he was strong enough not to sink.

"I, er, gotta go right now. I feel weak." And it wasn't just because of hunger. He just needed to escape. No express route was available to him in any shape or form though.

"Oh, here's my sandwich if your hungry. I wasn't all too starving today. Take it" Kendall pulled the food item out of his bag and passed it to Logan. He stared at it in awe, having his mouth water at the sight alone. And even more, when he looking up at Kendall. But he feels as if this would free up his availability and they'd have their conversation. Logan still isn't prepared, so he refused the offer, against his stomach's will.

"No thanks, I was just going to the cafeteria to buy something. But thanks anyways. I'll catch up with you later." Logan sprinted out of earshot, down the corridor into the large area where everyone was eating various foods. His hunger was suppressed, thinking of how badly he might have left the man standing there alone.

–

The end of the school day brought much sunshine reigning down over the town. It was warming and relaxing at first. Some sights of green were beginning to poke through the thin layer of the white blanket. But give it a day or two. The freezing cover will soon fill the area again. It truly was a white Christmas in progress.

Walking side by side with James and Carlos, they made their ways home. The two boys beside him were joking and playing around, as if there was only two of them. Really now, was it that obvious? How can they not even see the chemistry between them. But then again, Logan did hate feeling like the third wheel, in their trinity. Right now, he'll just push them close together that they might as well be fused into one whole entity. And even if they didn't see what happened between them, Logan was not afraid to go into drastic measures. They were going to be together, even though Logan couldn't even bring Kendall together with him.

"You cannot do that, it'll be too much. I will come after you and hunt you down." James was chasing after Carlos, after he proposed of some weird and whacky dangerous stunt that'll most likely cause potential harm.

"Only if you can catch me first, big boy." Carlos teased around with James, who just found it funny how full of energy Carlos was. Logan just kept his steady pace as he looked at how the two played with each other.

The melted snow of the day turned into plenty of puddles along the street. His boots were getting soaked and he wasn't all too sure about how safe it was to walk in it. He nearly tripped about two times. This whole risky business made Logan not even think the slightest about Kendall. Even if he was just behind him, tailing him. Unintentionally of course, I mean, you'd think that Kendall was a real big stalker. Logan started running, catching up to his two comrades. That is until he slipped and fell backwards and, surprisingly didn't feel concrete to skull contact. Rather he felt..a chest? Behind his head.

"Whoa, don't slip and fall. Wouldn't want that big brain going away to waste just because you're reckless." Kendall caught Logan right before impact. His arm was tightened around his waste, and his head was resting on top of Logan's. Logan was a bit embarrassed at the situation, having Kendall to save him. All the time, Logan had to rely on Kendall. And he was a bit sick of it.

"Sorry, I'll watch where I'm going. I need to get home, so see ya tomorrow then." Logan tried to flee the scene but was restrained by Kendall's hold on him.

"Please, for five minutes, can't we just talk now. We'll take a walk through the park, please, I just really need to speak with you. Don't avoid me Logan, I can't stand you now talking to me right now." Kendall held onto Logan, as a sure sign of desperateness. Logan was feeling a bit bad about making Kendall feel worse than he's feeling right now. Logan was feeling really guilty now, he wish he could cry his feelings out. But he's sticking as planned, to not expose himself weakly in front of his crush.

"I'm sorry Kendall, but please, just leave me alone." Logan broke out of his grip and ran as fast as he could, as fast as light if possible. He couldn't look back to see Kendall no more. He has to let go of him, and keep his thoughts to himself until just the right moment.

–

Logan was relaxing in his living room, right after dinner, with a full belly. He thought all would be as normal as possible, but the feud between him and Kendall overpowered everything about his thinking process. And if that wasn't bad, he was receiving a text from the boy.

"_Logan, I'm sorry 'bout 2day. I feel really bad bout you, keeping you up n in my way. I promise you all the time u need b4 we can talk. Wish you the best. K"_

If Logan could feel the biggest amount of guilt and regret ever, he would feel something worse tenfold. It was eating away from his insides, like he didn't just have dinner at all. He knew he had to make amends, so he replied.

"_Kendall, I'm sry I was being mean today. I didn't mean anything I said 2day. Plz give me time, and we'll talk l8r. Don't feel bad for me, I feel worse for u. L" _Logan tried to suppress what emotions he'd have with Kendall deep down, and tried to ignore the bad feelings. He knew he made it up for him. Hopefully, that is.

"_Logan, I just want u to know, I care kay? I promise u the world if it'll make you happy. K" _Really? He'd do that. He cares so much for him, Logan could feel springing tears. He couldn't do this anymore, feeling his swell heart bursting soon. That does it, he absolutely knows for sure.

Logan had feelings for Kendall.


	9. December 8th

_December 8th _

Waking up suddenly in the middle of the night was not one of Logan's favourable moments. Especially when all he could think about was his gorgeous, blue eyes, blonde wonder. Resting his head against his pillow lightly, unable to let his eyes fall, the swirls of black and darkness started to form in his mind as a silhouette of Kendall. If only he really was hiding in the shadows, staring at him. He'd want him to come it, and rest with him, because he knows its the only way that he'll ever sleep tightly again. Logan really hated fights with the people close to his heart.

Trying to calculate some complicated polynomials in his head, or finding the nth term of an arithmetic series, Logan tried all he could to keep his mind off of Kendall, of anything that will remind him of Kendall. All he wanted to do was just fall to sleep peacefully without too much stress. But guilt was a very powerful emotion, like an anchor that will only let go once you make amends, and let your conscience off the hook. But there was another emotion conflicting it. Fear. Logan's terrified to tell Kendall how he really feels. So for now, he'll just have this burden weigh on his shoulders and gain the strength to suppress it into small amounts that will be manageable.

He slowly let his eyes fall shut, closing off all the light and the darkness and blissfully entered his world of dreams.

–

_A slightly warm sun, yet cool climate endorsed the town in a temperate atmosphere. It was almost perfect, for anyone to enjoy. Logan had asked for Kendall to meet him at the park, so they can finally 'talk.' so to speak. Logan could see the happy face Kendall had made on his face, his flawless face. Just a few hairs bushy of his eyebrows but that made him more alluring to Logan._

"_I'm so glad you've change your mind to come meet me here." Kendall said, as the two boys laid down silently on a hill of snow, casting a look over the beauty of the white blanket on the ground. But the other knew that they had a look fixed upon the other boy._

"_I wanted to know what it is you wanted to talk about. It's been eating at me for a while, so I wanted to meet you." Logan snuggled closer to Kendall as the icy winds started picking up. Kendall wrapped a protective arm around Logan's torso, providing the feeling of comfort and protection. And it was really a nice feeling to live in._

"_Logan, ever since we've met, there's something that I've always wanted to tell you. I know it's a bit spontaneous and out there, and it is kind of soon, but I need to get this out in the open." Kendall was embarrassed to look at Logan seriously, but he attempted and went directly into his eyes. His warm brown eyes melted Kendall's gaze. _

"_W-What is it Kendall? Is something the-the matter?" Logan was rendered weak under Kendall's intense look. It was a gentle one, and even that was making Logan melt._

"_I.. I hope you don't hate me for this. But Logan, since first sight, I fell in love with you, Logan. Call me ol' school if you must, but it happened. So I hope you don't take it the wrong way. Please tell me that everything will be fine. Even if you don't like me that way, I was happy to just be your friend." Kendall smiled as bright as the sun, that it might as well cause the snow to melt as water. And Logan had smiled back at him. He knew what he needed to do now, that everything really would turn out okay for him._

"_K-Kendall, I-I dunno what to say. I guess, the truth then. Kendall, I love you too. It took me a while to realize this, but when I did, it was hard for me to tell you. So I kept it all a secret. I'm kinda sorry about it but hey, you feel the same way right? So everything will be okay. Okay?" Logan thought he had an easy way in, since they like each other with a passion. But Logan could see a sour expression dawn on Kendall's face. It was a bit weird to see why Kendall looked really revolted. In fact, it was petrifying to be next to Kendall. Like a heart of freezing ice._

"_You-you liked me? And you didn't even tell me? W-Why, Logan. Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall was hesitant about his confession now. Like a sense of regret? What, but why?_

"_I-I was afraid, Kendall. I just didn't know how you would react to this. I, I wanted so bad to tell you about me feelings, but its hard for me. Please you've got to understand-"_

"_Oh, I understand completely. You're afraid of me, so you hid everything so that no one would have known your feelings. You're feelings for me. Is that it? You're ashamed of me? Tell me if it's true. Because, I just don't think I would ever give a second look to someone who hated me that badly." Kendall leaped from his seat, letting Logan fall to the snow. He craned his head up, feeling tears spring into his eyes. He didn't think he's done anything that bad. But apparently to Kendall, he did._

"_I-I don't hate you Kendall. Didn't you hear me, I love you. Please, I'm telling you everything's okay. Please don't leave us behind. I don't want us to fall apart-" But before Logan could stop him, this time, it was Kendall who ran away. The hear breaking sobs were like echoes in Logan's head. Out of the old guilt, now into a new one. This one, however, was much heavier than it seems. And this one, Logan would not be able to weasel out of._

"_No, wait Kendall. Please wait, I lo-"_

–

In sweat and anxiety, Logan woke up panting, wide eyed and slightly scared. His dream seemed so real. If that was what was going to happen if he told Kendall, then he's making the right choice. He's just frightened of the boy in his mind, the look on his face and the twisted expression made Logan's stomach twist and flip. He'll never be able to look at him the same again. Perhaps even look at him ever again. But that would be too extreme.

Logan slowly proceeded into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. He'll probably encounter a day full of the blonde. Washing the sweat of his face, and fixing his hair, he tried to make himself look presentable. He was not a feeble man. He surely didn't want to show Kendall that.

Finishing the rest of his morning, Logan started making his way to school. He was lucky enough to catch the bus the way there, and took a seat next to Carlos who was sitting lone in a backseat.

"Hey, Carlos." He took a seat next to him, and see how Carlos was examining his face. He was a bit uncomfortable under his stare.

"W-What's the matter?"

"Is something wrong, Logan. You look a little pale." Carlos placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"Er, nothing. Nothing's the matter. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. I just see something in you that's bothering you. You can tell me Logan, I'm here for you." Could Logan really trust Carlos. I mean he did with his big secret, so why can't he. It's latched onto that secret also, so it would've made sense.

"Okay, well Carlos, How do you suppress your feelings for James. I mean, don't you ever want to tell him, and get it over with? So you wouldn't have to worry about the stress and the drama that will inevitably follow?"

"Well, a few times. I want to, so badly just say what's on my mind. You know me, Logan, I can be impulsive and boastful, but just having James around me all the time is fine enough for me. Then, it'd make me feel like there's a chance to have him. If we ended up stop talking, then I don't know where I'd be right now." Not talking? Well then Logan was on the right track. But will he ultimately loose his companionship with Kendall. All he'd wanted was something greater, but now he feels like he's on the wrong track.

"Do you want to tell him, Logan. I'll be there for you all the way so go ahead. Speaking of which, isn't that him?" Carlos pointed to the mop of bushy, blonde hair boarding the bus and walking towards the two of them. And strangely enough, he didn't even talk to them. Did he even see them? Well, it'd be now or never.

"K-Kendall." Logan called out. He half expected to see the same face in his dream greet him again, only this time, it'd be more real. The other half wanted to see the same smiling, shining face he's grown to love and adore to. Logan got no answer from the other person, and he was kind of scared now.

"Kendall, can you hear me? It's me, Logan." he turned around to see an absolutely blank look greet him. Now he was just confused. What was wrong?

"Um, Kendall I was wondering.." Logan tried to speak and tell him everything. But that face, it came up again, and he was fearful of it appearing again. He stood frozen, petrified in his seat.

"..uh, if everything's okay. I mean usually, you drive to school, so how come you're taking the bus today?" But silence still filled the void between them. Then, Logan could only feel how it's only the two of them alone in a small room. Just him and Kendall. The deadly silence was deafening, as if he'd never hear again. Just because he chose to stop talking to Kendall. He'd never expect that Kendall would stop talking to him. In fact, he didn't even want to stop since yesterday.

The bus pulled up to the school, and as the bus started to lighten, Logan waited for Kendall to get off, then he'd latch himself on his arm, just so he would talk to him. But he just went into the school, blocking all contact and got lost in the crowd. Logan paid no mind right now, as he needed to get ready for his upcoming English exam now.

–

As another day started to end, as well as one day closer to winter break, four boys find themselves in the music room, practicing harmonies and synchronizing their voices to make the most of their Christmas songs they're going to sing. That final Friday was the day they'll showcase their tireless efforts in front of the whole school. Bringing about Christmas cheer was something that made Logan smile on the inside. Nothing was going to bring down his mood. Unless something happened to the blonde, blue eyed wonder that was on the other side of the room.

"Okay guys, that was excellent. We are really great. Now all we need to know is what songs to sing, and to pick the leads for them." James, the fearless leader of all things musical, conducted and lead everyone. It made them all smile, seeing how James had the musical charisma.

"So, I know this may seem a little weird, but Kendall," The name made the boy turn to him, "I have to admit, you are really good. So, as it pains for me to say this, Kendall, I think you should..lead a couple of songs." James admitted, the last part was in a whisper. The bright look was greeting Kendall's face, and a grin was evidently planted on his lips. Logan didn't miss a second of it, nor did he want to. It was contagious, that it made Logan happy too.

"Kendall, do you want to spare us a few words?" James went over to grab Kendall and bring him closer to their circle of friends.

"Um, Thanks for everything. It's been great hanging out with you guys, even if it is just singing. And, I'd consider all of you guys friends." His words were touching to all three of them, as James and Carlos went to hug him. Kendall had that bright, twinkly light in his eyes that was caught on by Logan. He didn't want to get too close to Kendall so he stayed and was warm hearty at the sight of his two friends, now three friends hug it out.

"C'mon Logan, join us. You know you want to," Carlos pressured Logan, and was assured by James. Logan simply caved and joined in their four way hug. Little did they know, that Logan had wrapped his two arms around Kendall's middle, feeling the warmth of his body flushed against him. It was really comfortable, and relaxing. Like Logan could sleep on him. Plus it did help that two other sets of arms were wrapped around him so it was a nice moment between their little group. And that's all that Logan would want. For now, that is.

As they all unwrapped themselves, Logan stared at Kendall's eyes. His face was showing a reassuring look that made Logan feel that everything was okay. And he truly wish that it was. That it'd all be okay before Christmas.


	10. December 9th

**For anyone that's reading this, I have entirely lost all aspiration for this fic now, I mean i have a lot of ideas i wanna share but those don't come until later days, but for now, I've totally lost it. So bear with me, the stories may get shorter and shorter and more boring but I plan to finish this, so just enjoy it for now, k ty =D**

_December 9th _

Sometimes, when there's a good moment that's happened on the day before, the night that follows grants them a wonderful dream. It's one that makes you want to fall asleep, so you can live in this new reality. Logan could picture it now. He's resting his head on a hard yet soft, warm and loving surface. He can feel two strong, caring, muscle filled arms wrap around his body in comfort. An intoxicating musk fills his nose as the person's natural aroma wafted into the atmosphere. If he could live like this, he'd live in it for eternity. But the real world strikes down, and it strikes down hard.

Waking in a mysterious, yet wonderful bliss, Logan tried to reciprocate his dream into a reality sense. He could feel this sense of nostalgia wash over him, wanting to be at that place he dreams of. He wishes and hopes that one day, he will be able to go there again. He still loves his first experience, being in Kendall's embrace. Will he ever be able to be with Kendall again? Unless his plan is still in tact, that is.

Emerging from his bed, he prepared himself for school, the second last day, he might add. Which means, two days later, and Logan could spent as much time as he could want with family and friends. And Kendall did promise him that they'll see more of each other in this upcoming break. Let's hope he'll keep his promise. However, didn't this really contradict Logan's plan to not see him.

Rushing out of his house, Logan made it early to the bus stop, before he could see the crowd of students form. He looked left and right, letting the quiet sound of the neighbourhood fill his ears. It was soothing and relaxing, the natural sounds sending Logan in a euphoric state of mind. Resting his head against the glass board behind him and shutting his eyes, he heard at least one roar of a car's engine that had pulled up in front of him.

"Need a ride?" Soft, alluring voices pierced through his shell. Letting one eye open, he saw Kendall driving his sweet ride, with a purring engine, and a much more inviting tone from Kendall, that made Logan an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Kendall." Logan opened the door, a new, strange smell greeted Logan upon entering. The seats within were much different than the rusty, wooden bench he was sitting on a few seconds ago. The hush sounds of the outside world were covered by the gentle rhythms of the sound on the radio. A once lone presence is now accompanied by a companion. It was truly a contrast for Logan to think about.

"You're here a little early." Kendall commented. Logan stared at him for that comment, thinking 'why is here early?'

"I-I couldn't sleep well last night is all. I had this strange dream." Logan had no choice but to tell the truth. Luckily, he didn't need to go into detail.

"Oh yeah? Wanna tell me about it?" Kendall spoke while having fixed eyes on the road. Logan does trust him, so he would be able to tell him. Hopefully he won't react to boldly.

"Well, first of all, it was a pretty wonderful dream I had. Um, Kendall, you know that hug we had yesterday?" Logan was shy and bashful, trying to avoid his eyes, even though Kendall wasn't suppose to spare a glance his way.

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember you grabbing onto me like your life depended on it."

"O-Oh, so you noticed that?" Logan was embarrassed, with pink, rosy cheeks to accompany.

"Yeah, well it's kind of hard to forget." Kendall turned down into a street, closer and closer to the school grounds.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you were really warm to hold onto."

"Hmm, really? I hadn't notice. Do you like my hugs, Logan?" Kendall smirked knowingly. And Logan was under his control yet again.

"maybe.. " Logan tried to hide it, but he couldn't deny his dream, his desire for his palace of sanctuary. And if confessing to Kendall meant living there, then he would.

Kendall chuckled a bit at Logan's little comment. "You're adorable, Logan." Feeling more flushed, he raised his hands to cover his face, and he could feel heat radiate from his skin. His heart beating more rapidly, and loud echoes of those beats ringing in his ears. As they pulled up to the school grounds, they see that they are one of the earliest students to reach the school.

"Hey, do you want to practice some more for tomorrow? James is gonna want us to nail it in front of the school." Kendall and Logan unloaded from his car, Kendall picking up his school bag from the back seat and walked side by side with Logan up the steps into school territory.

The two proceeded into the music room, trying to decide on a song to practice on. They had a lot they needed to get through. Logan had some glimpses of the Christmas decorations that filled the small room, and he could feel the cheer enter through him, and make smiles dawn on his face.

"Let's try this one, Logan. A lot of harmonies to get through." Kendall suggested, in which Logan had to agree too. He had to maintain a lot of pitch changes to match his friend's tones.

With a deep breath, Kendall began, "_Silent Night, Holy night, All is calm, all is bright,"_ Logan hummed the backtrack for Kendall's part, and now it was time for Logan to start singing, so Kendall took his job over.

"_Round yon virgin, mother and child, Holy infant, so tender and mild,"_ And now the two needed to keep in sync as the next part was done together.

"_Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace.." _The two were able to carry off that last note as it blending of their voices made a special unity, a unique sound that filled the room. The two continued to sing in sweet rhythm, eyes fixed on the lyrics and the meaning of the song. Then, James and Carlos made a surprise appearance as they entered the room.

"Hey, sounding great. We're going to nail this, won't we." James smiled widely and toothy, as Carlos slipped on a Santa's hat on his head, and an elf's har on his own.

"Hey Logan, did we mention that we're also booked to bring some Christmas cheer to the kids at your dad's hospital? He hired us to bring a "special gift" to all the girls and boys that are staying overnight at the hospital for Christmas. It'll be great, won't it?" Carlos walked over to Logan and slipped on reindeer antlers in his soft spikes.

"Wow, that's amazing guys, I'd love to do that." Logan smiled warmly at the idea of helping out the hospital. He knows how much strains going to be put on his dad at this time of the year.

"Good, well then let's get lots of practice in. C'mon guys, A one, a two, a one, two three four-" They started to bellow, but the school bell rang and Logan had a test on that afternoon, so needed all the study he could get.

"Sorry guys, but we'll practice after, yeah?" And on that note, Logan made a quick getaway to his study room.

–

The sun set orange as it painted the sky in a variety of beautiful warm colours. After their long and tiring hours of practicing and harmonies, Kendall offered to escort Logan home in his car. Logan was really grateful for Kendall's kind and generous offer, knowing that he could just walk his way home. But he'll be seeing more of him in two days soon, so let's start now.

"You seemed really excited in having us working at the hospital. Is it because of your dad?" Kendall pushed some of Logan's buttons, feeling more sentimental and emotional.

"Yeah, my dad's kind of busy. I haven't seen him in quite a while now. He's been working for days straight without rest. I'm just worried is all."

"Don't worry we'll work this out and make your dad's like a little easier, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll make the kids feel happy, and make them smile, like I would hope to be on Christmas day. That's all I'm wishing for now. A perfect Christmas." Kendall looked over at Logan, smiling reassuringly.

"We'll make a perfect Christmas for you Logan. Me, James, Carlos and your parents. You deserve it, Logan."

"I just hope everything pans out. Otherwise I'd be wishing on a star for nothing."

"What's that, Logan?"

"Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing at all." And as Logan said that, He kept his eyes high and wide at the sky as the night drew closer, and the stars littered the sky.


	11. December 10th

**I'm so appreciative for everyone reviewing, favouring and subscribing. Even if someone reads this, and I didn't know, it's still great. Two week countdown people, so the real question is, what's on your Christmas wish list? Enjoy this chapter =D**

_December 10th _

A new glow of the bright sun is rising from the horizon, glowing brightly and bringing with it a feeling of renewal. The entire town was covered from the overnight gust of snow. But you can hear the scrapes of shovels piling up snow and clearing the roads and driveways. But in Logan's mind, of course the most easiest way to melt the snow was to add salt to it. Making salty water made it harder to freeze. Of course anyone would have known that. No? Just Logan. Well that's the brain for ya.

Wanting to practice his singing, but afraid of damaging his vocal chords, Logan got up from out of his bed with a spring in his step and a tune in his hum. Today was the last day of school before Winter break come. Which meant that the final Christmas assembly was on today, which him and his three other friends were hosting. Really, if anyone else was doing this, they'd find themselves on the end of the social food chain, being mocked and ridiculed for the rest of their school life. But Logan, oddly, was very excited for it to happen. To spread the Christmas cheer to the whole school, even if he touched just one person would make it all worth while for him. Hence, why he couldn't wait to sing at the hospital too. Kids would be the most excited about Christmas so he couldn't wait to see their smiling faces too.

Getting prepared for the day, and figuring his vocal chords are warmed up, Logan started walking to school, singing along to a few songs. The once quiet neighbourhood was now filling with Logan's soft, soothing sounds. Soon, he'll be able to bellow out his loud voice out to the entire school that will all be in the gigantic assembly hall. Him, his three friends and a song in his heart. He was ready, he was determined, and he was fierce.

He made it to school grounds and up the steps where in a few hours, would be vocalizing with his friends to a song that will hopefully bring some Christmas cheer to the town.

–

The entire school was starting to crowd the auditorium, where they were anxiously, well most of them were, awaiting the so called "greatest Christmas concert to rock." At least, that's what James had advertised as he stuck the posters all over the school grounds. But with all their practicing, it was bound to live up to it's title.

Unless disaster was to happen soon enough. And knowing them, it might have too. Overlooking the size of their audience, Logan and Carlos were starting to shake in their shoes. Not to mention their pants, shirts and hats. They both turned away to refrain from building up more of that bad feeling that was being formed in the pits of their stomach. To make matters worse, they were given glared from their other two friends that made them both feel a little guilty. But they knew that they both cared for them.

"What's the matter guys? We're on soon, and you guys look like you've seen some kind of ghost." James ask, with a hint of panic in his voice. This was one of the major shows, well the only show, he's going to be putting on, but he wouldn't be able to do it if his friends were this scared to perform in front of the crowd.

"Look guys, if your that frightened, then maybe we'll just cancel the show-"

"NO!" Logan yelled out, cutting James off from ever pitching that idea. They would not cancel, the should not cancel. And they won't. Not while Logan's here.

"I-I, I wanna get up on that stage. I-I'm not f-frightened. Whatever gave you that idea?" Logan stuttered for a bit, but later collected himself to speak properly and from his mind, in clear, coherent thoughts. "I want to perform this show. I want everyone to see how much Christmas means to me, er I mean us. You can't cancel this show." Logan defended from James' intention of closing something that's not even opened yet. Kendall, seeing the panic in his eyes, and the worry on his face carried him off into a secluded corner.

"Is everything okay Logan?" Kendall held Logan by his shoulders and made them connect eyes, so they could see into each other, and know what the problems would be.

"I-I'm okay. A bit. I dunno. I guess I'm just.. afraid is all. I mean, I guess I'm a bit insecure about my singing. I mean you and James are the strongest out of the four of us. So, I'm scared I might screw up. And if I do, will that make it any less special? Plus, there are thousands of pairs of eyes out there. I'm sure at least one of them will be looking at me, and judge me by how I sing too. I- I mean, I don't think I can handle that." Logan had a fearful look in his expression. Kendall could see how deeply this is affecting him. So he had to do something at least. So instead, he pulled him into a tight hug and tried to take all the little insecurities he has with him.

"Wh-what's that for Kendall?" Logan was a bit teary when he pulled his head away from Kendall's shoulder. He even wiped away a few stray ones before smiling warmly at him. It made him feel so much better, being here in his arms again. He's loving these moments more and more.

"To try and get you to shut up." Kendall joked and kidded, laughing at him which soon turned into laughing with him.

"Don't panic, Logie. I know you are the most talented singer I've heard. Even if you're in the background, you have the sounds that'll blend in with the leads and make something magical in every song you sing. No eye of judgment will ever fall upon you Logan, because every single pair will show the eyes of wonder and awe. You'd blow them away with your incredible talent and potential. And by holding onto that mystic wonder, you'll make every single person's Christmas special, even if you believe you're just on the sidelines, because you are on the field to me." Kendall comforted him with sweet words, and rubbing his back so tenderly, calming him down, and giving him the comfort and confidence he needs. Logan was extremely happy, he pulled in Kendall's body just so he could imagine his sanctuary again. He pressed his head onto Kendall's body, smothering his face to eliminate all the tears on Kendall's sweater.

"James, I-I don't know about this.." Carlos was rubbing his arm up and down, a sure sign that he is nervous. James knew so much about the younger boy so he could detect the worried look in his eyes.

"Carlos, you are one of the most fearless people I have ever met in my life, and so now you're afraid?" Carlos looked down shyly and nodded slightly. "He he, Carlos you're so cute." The boy lifted his head at this comment and could see the seriousness in his eyes. "But, if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, you don't have to do this. Just say the word and I'll scrap the whole concert. No one will ever know." While Carlos did feel a little regret, he felt bad for his friends. This was something James wanted to do, and loving the taller boy so much, he couldn't do that to him. And his best friend, Logan really wanted to spread the meaning of Christmas. And by canceling the show, he couldn't do that. Thinking of all those things, Carlos had to made a bold decision.

"Carlos, just tell me, say the word and I'll do it," James held Carlos by the shoulders and leaned in close to him. Carlos made his lips form a tight seal, taking the whole thing a bit literal. He really wasn't going to say anything. James could see how Carlos was persistent about this, and James just had to comply is all.

"Are you sure?" Carlos simply nodded vigorously, and smiled his happy, lit up smile.

"Well, all right then." James grinned madly at Carlos, who gave back an equally bright smile.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you 'Big Time Rush' and their Christmas concert. Please give them a round of applause."_ Hearing the thunderous roar, James and Carlos were on the left, while Logan and Kendall emerged from the right. James and Kendall nodded with confidence, knowing their plan of action. As the music started to play, The two taller, braver boys emerged from the sides of the stage, followed by the two others.

"_Merry Christmas, Everybody."_ Kendall shouted to the crowd, where they emerged in cheer and loud screams.

"_Put down video games, Pick up some candy canes, and hang a wreath on your door." _James initiated the first words that were sung. And the crowd went wild upon hearing the voice.

"_Hey, Give back to those in need, Bring peace and harmony, Cause that's what Christmas is for," _Kendall sung amazing alongside James and caused an equally bigger roar, because they'd never expect that to come out from a hockey players' mouth.

"_And this Christmas is Christmas, We'll celebrate a wonderful year_ _,"_ Logan bellowed out confidently and all the fear he had was gone, dissipated and left with a surge of confidence. He wasn't afraid at all, as long as Kendall was beside him.

" _Ooh, this Christmas (It's Christmas), It's Christmas (It's Christmas), We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer," _Carlos sang with great delight, feeling great as the entire hall jumped from their seats and started dancing, and Carlos and his friends, Big Time Rush, caused all that.

"_We can make a beautiful Christmas, We can make the world shine bright, As long friends and family are with us,"_Kendall sang the chorus with his other friends harmonizing the backtrack. When he sang this particular line, he had to look back at Logan who was still amazingly excited, with wide eyes and grins._ "Every star will shine tonight,"_

"_We can make it beautiful, It's Christmas, We can make it beautiful, It's Christmas, We can make it beautiful, It's Christmas, We can make a beautiful Christmas," _Kendall made nice work with the song, and on cue, the stage above them shone in an array of beautiful neon lights, in various colours, majority being red, white and green, and a sign the spells out 'Merry Christmas,' made communicating the message much more stronger, and effective as Logan had hoped for.

"_Let's party in the snow, Under the mistletoe, Girl I've been waiting all year, (All year) Hey," _Carlos sang, mustering up all the confidence to reach those notes and make it blend in with the tune of the song.

"_Rudolph can take a break, Frosty can melt away, As long as I got you here" _Logan made sure to hit his specific notes with such greatness. As the song progressed, the boys were skipping and jumping around on stage, putting on a real performance for everyone.

"_And this Christmas (it's Christmas), It's Christmas (it's Christmas), We'll celebrate a wonderful year" _James had sung from where Carlos had previously. Carlos was thinking how better he made it, but having the brown eyes of the boy in question look at him reassuringly, he was confident that he was just as great. At least that was what Carlos got from what James was trying to say.

"_Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas), It's Christmas (it's Christmas), We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer,"_ Kendall had done the same for Logan, while he was looking at Logan while singing it. And Logan had no problem harmonizing it with him.

"_We can make a beautiful Christmas, We can make the world shine bright, As long friends and family are with us, Every star will shine tonight" _James and Logan both sang in harmony as the resulting sounds made it sound much more extravagant, and made every girl and boy start dancing wildly, even if there were a few stuck in their seats, they couldn't deny their toe tapping.

"_We can make it beautiful, It's Christmas, We can make it beautiful, It's Christmas, We can make it beautiful, It's Christmas, We can make a beautiful Christmas," _Kendall took his rightful place in the chorus, still making it wonderful and beautiful.

"_Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,"_ Kendall alone sang the first part of the bridge. It was a quiet part but it was still catchy nonetheless. Then James accompanied the next part._ "Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas," _The two stronger singers sang in perfect unison, that it made it stand out more. Then the other two harmonized with them._ "Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day, Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas." _It turned out great as it erupted from a chant to a loud scream.

"_We can make a beautiful Christmas, We can make the world shine bright, As long friends and family are with us, Every star will shine tonight_" Carlos had added his own little bit at the start of the song, making it that much different than any other chorus in the song. Nearing it's end, the crowd jumped for joy and glee.

"_We can make it beautiful, It's Christmas, We can make it beautiful, It's Christmas, We can make it beautiful, It's Christmas, We can make a beautiful Christmas_" James, following Carlos' style, made his own little addition to the backtrack, and it really was a beautiful arrangement that had happened. Singing all the way to the end, the crowd applauded with a noise greater than the whole concert itself. Feeling so much more happier, the four got together, held hands and bowed before them, thanking them for appreciating their performance. It went on for a while, until the principal was really giddy and decided it was enough. They didn't need swell heads, otherwise the Santa hats, reindeer antlers and elf hats wouldn't fit them anymore.

"Weren't they wonderful people. And I hope you all have a beautiful Christmas." Pumping up the crowd, James requested for one more song before sign off. Allowing them, the four boys started singing the rest of their concert until the very end.

And the final bell rang, so let winter vacation commence now.


	12. December 11th

_December 11th _

A feeling of Christmas was starting to build up in the air. Each day brought a new aura onto the town. Today especially for some reason as a two week countdown began to tick away. Houses upon more houses started to decorate their lawns and rooftops with dangling bulbs and various decorations that filled the lawns like awaiting for Santa's arrival. A nice harmonious blend of red, white and green sprinkled the town.

A time of festivity also calls for a time for parties. One especially since the whole school is invited to the Jennifer's big Christmas bash. And every student is tingling in anticipation. Even the set of friends, Logan, Carlos and James had been awaiting for nightfall to come, when all the party goers come out to play. But for the time being, while there are still hours of daylight shining down, there's nothing much to do than to make the most of it.

Logan and Carlos were invited by James to pick out an entirely new, Christmas look for all three of them. Ever since the concert yesterday, they've been respected as real stars. However, only stars in their cozy town. But, for a new image calls for, well, a new image. And no better place to try out for a new image is the mall, of course. Various shops filled with many options as far as the eye can see.

"And it's entirely our choice, boys. Pick one," James clamped a hand on both his two friends' shoulders. Looking around, seeing the various people walk in and out, the ceilings lighting up like stars, but much more brighter, well because they're closer than stars, of course.

"Are you serious, James? We can pick a new outfit?" Carlos looked at James with twinkling eyes, adoringly. He looked like a kid awaiting a new toy to play with. And James just smiled down on him, nodding.

"Yep, go crazy guys, but you better look good. That's why I'm here for ya." James assured them of their good looking attire. So he dragged him to the nearest store that caught his eye. Shoving the two friends inside, James felt like he was in his own haven. He spent no time in rushing to the clothes rack and started picking from a few costumes. Logan and Carlos didn't know much about this as much as James did, so they went at it together.

"Hmm, how about this, Logan?" Carlos pulled out a gray button down shirt and placed it on top of his own shirt. It had stripes across it, which Logan thought looked good.

"Yeah, that looks nice, but by itself, I don't think it's going anywhere." Logan put in his thoughts, which Carlos agreed before placing it back on the rack. Logan searching through his own pile, picked a graphic shirt that was a bit colourful.

"How about this one, Carlos?" Logan did the same as Carlos did, holding it on top of his own shirt. Carlos speculated it, examining how it'd look like if Logan did wear it.

"It's nice, and colourful, but not for a party though. But you should get it anyways. I'm sure it looks good on you."

"You really think so?"

"Yep," Carlos assured with a smile, so Logan decided to grab it. Looking around for a bit more, they didn't notice James had changed out from his casual clothes into a more stylish look.

"Like what you see, guys?" James emerged from the dressing room, taking a spin to give a full view to his friends, who were giving him awes and whistles, impressed with what he can put together with his fashion eye. He came out wearing a white v neck with a silver blazer, with dress pants to match. He also equipped a scarf and a fedora, plus a pair of leather shoes.

"Love the look James." Logan complimented at the look, which honestly, made him look smoking hot. At least, that's what Carlos' blank and drooling look told him. It was so obvious he was all over him. And by the direct contact that James was giving Carlos, I think Logan has discovered something very interesting. But right now, Logan just slapped Carlos to snap him from his daze. Otherwise, James would suspect something's up.

"Um, uh, I-I think you look great. Smoking Hot!" Carlos slapped his hands to cover his mouth, realizing the accidental slip of the tongue. Logan just looked at him with wide eyes, surprised at what he just heard. Of what James heard too.

"Erm, what he means is, that you'll have all the girls crawling over you. You should definitely get it." Logan tried to cover up Carlos' faux pas. He simply shoved James back into the dressing room to change, trying to make James avoid Carlos' reddened face. Then, he just dragged Carlos out of the store and went to another one. They could not face James after that.

–

After spending a delightful and embarrassing time at the mall, the three friends find their way back to James' house, who advised them to add just that little more to their costumes. They just didn't know that James had planned to paint their faces with odd items, in which other people call, make up.

"Please James, I don't want anymore." Logan tried to shove James away from his face, who was attempting to put some eyeliner on him. It was suppose to help him 'define his face'. It probably would, coming from James, but Logan just didn't like it when people wore makeup. It was like a mask, looking so artificial, hiding the true you and exposing a fake. So he wanted a natural look, which James was not listening to upon request.

"Wait, Logan. At least make me finish. I promise you that you'll look great after this one more fine touch."

"No! Wait, leave me alone, James. I don't want to wear anymore." Logan swatted at James, trying to get him to, "STOP!"

"Okay, geez Logan. I just wanted to help." James closed up the small tube, while Logan went and got a wet wipe to wash off his face.

"At least let me.."

"OW! What's your problem James?" James had attacked him with a set of tweezers, and picked at the stray hairs between his eyebrows. Logan thought James was annoying before, but now he's just frustrated at him. Let him be.

"I-I'm sorry, Logan. I'm just conflicted is all." Logan really did look pissed off at him, before continuing to wipe his face off, seeing the smudges of black mix on the paper. He could see James look defeated on his bed. Now he did feel kind of bad. If there was a problem with James..

"What's the matter James? You're usually not this troubled, so it must be something big." Logan sat down beside him and rubbed his shoulders soothingly, trying to rid of any stress he was feeling.

"Logan, don't fool me. Please be honest. I saw what Carlos had done back at the mall."

"Oh," That was all Logan had to say. He didn't think James would think much about this. But depending on how James feels about this, he didn't want to be angry at James for the possibility of hating Carlos. Luckily he wasn't here, he was taking a shower and getting cleaned up.

"Yeah, and I don't know how I feel about it, though." James leaned back onto his bed, with his face in his hands. Logan leaned back, resting side by side with him. He looked at him, like looking at a sick puppy, and wanted to nurture him.

"Tell me what's really the problem James. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything. I promise I'll always be here for you. And I absolutely promise I won't get mad at you." Logan knew what was coming, so not being mad is the important part of all. And he could see that spark in his eyes when he removed his hands.

"Promise?" He nodded, and wrapped an arm around him. James just laid his hands and the back of his head, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I-I think I'm in love with Carlos." Oh yeah, I already knew that, please. Oh wait, but James didn't know that.

"No way! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and it's Freaking Me Out!" James jumped up from his bed and began pacing about, all nervous and anxious, which was really ruining his hair.

"Look James, there's nothing to freak out over. It's perfectly normal to feel this way, okay? All you got to do is just act upon these feelings, and everything will turn out okay." Logan steadied his pace, letting him look sincerely into his eyes. And knowing that relieving comfort, James started to melt in his arms. With a heaving sigh, he felt everything was getting back to normal again.

"How do you know that?" James said in a soft, innocent whisper. And Logan thought it was cute how James felt so small. So he smiled at him.

"I just do James. You've got to trust me when I say that I know everything." Logan said profoundly, starting to joke around before James smiled widely again.

"Thanks Logan. I know I can count on you." James pulled Logan into a tight, warm hug, resting his head on Logan's shoulder. This felt different from the hugs Kendall gives. It was more like an embrace with Kendall. With James, Logan felt like he did something well that he helped his friends in any way possible. And it was really satisfying.

"Now just don't worry about it, go get dressed and spruced up, and let's go to that party."

–

The party dragged on into the long hours of the night. The Jennifer's house was brightly decorated with a variety of lights, it might as well simulated a rainbow in the daytime. Like any teenage party, the only thing that there was to do was eat, drink and dance the night away. Not really a lot of things to do. There were times like this that Logan kind of missed his childhood. At any party, there was always something to do, and time simply passed them. Here, the music was so loud, you can't even talk to anyone. And you can't go outside because of the freezing weather. So Logan and Carlos, alone in the corner, were a bit miserable. They were simply talking to each other, because not a lot of people paid much mind to them.

Tell that to James then. He was being treated and respected like a real star, a real celebrity. Guys were talking to him, girls were flirting with him, everyone was looking up at him. And really now, they were in the same group, so why is it that his two friends are jealous of him. James didn't even pay a single look to his two friends, rather he's making new ones. And the two of them were seething mad. But it was a cliché that it did happen, that everyone only goes for the attractive lead singer. Well then luckily Kendall decided not to come to the party.

However, the unexpected turn of events was starting to go underway. James and a single girl, probably a Jennifer, were standing somewhere idly chatting away. Logan and Carlos, after dancing for a bit, were getting drinks to cool off. What Logan didn't mean to see was what surprised him most of all.

James was holding onto his drink while strolling with the other girl, found themselves conveniently under a piece of mistletoe hanging about. Upholding tradition, they had no choice but to kiss under it. And be shocked was an understatement on Logan's behalf. He stood there, mouth agape, at what he just witnessed. He cannot believe he'd do that to Carlos. Oh wait, Carlos!

"Carlos, er do you wanna go outside, it's a bit stuffy in here, Let's go!" Logan tried to pull Carlos outside, but he didn't budge.

"Whoa, chill, what's your problem, Logan. It's minus something out there." Carlos pulled his arm free from Logan's grip. Logan had to come up with something.

"Um, okay, but I'm hungry, let's go to the snack table." They walked into the kitchen to grab a bite, but little did they know that they were in perfect viewing position of the whole incident. Carlos turned his head around and saw James making out with Jennifer. His eyes dilated, his mouth ran dry and he stood paralyzed. Logan, after taking a bite out of his excuse food, saw how Carlos had seen James, and immediate grew worried. What probably ticked him off the most was that Jennifer was running her slim hand up James' v neck, rubbing it against his rock hard abs, getting some kind of twisted pleasure from it.

A sour feeling started to form in Carlos, and it was eating him up from the inside. Feeling on the verge of tears, Carlos tried to run away from the scene only to be caught in Logan's arms.

"Oh no you don't, not here. Not now, not ever." Logan tried to soothe a crying Carlos in his arms, sending warm and loving thoughts, trying to tell him that everything will be okay.

"And how do you know?" Carlos was still feeling rightfully upset. He looked at Logan with red, bloodshot eyes, and a runny nose. His voice had changed and was a bit course from all the sobbing, and it broke Logan's heart to see his friend that way.

"How long have you known me, that I do know everything, Carlos." Carlos laughed and cheered up a bit, and after he collected himself a bit, he felt fine. Still upset, very upset, but Logan was there along side him to give him comfort.

"You know what, before the night's over, there's one thing I want to do." Carlos, looking much more determined that a few moments ago, went over to the dance area, where there was karaoke happening, picked up the mike and cut off the music.

"Hey, everybody. You probably know me from yesterday, but for those who don't." Carlos looked over to see James standing next to Logan, was actually looking at him and what he was going to do. They looked curious about his actions, so he spared no time awaiting suspense.

"I wanna sing a song for you guys," Carlos went over and tapped a few buttons, until his song choice came blasting through the whole house.

"_I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like forget you," _People started cheering for the song that played through. James looked the most confused as to why he's singing this song for, but Logan got the message.

"_I guess the change in my pocket, wasn't enough I'm like, forget you and forget her too. See if I was richer, I'd still be with ya" _The crowd went wild for the song, as Carlos' mood became lifted, starting to play on his rage and sadness. The only way he controlled it was by not looking at James. Which was definitely hard.

"_Although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best, with a forget you" _Carlos collapsed under the pressure and ran off the stage before anyone even noticed. Into the blizzard he went, where Logan also realized until a while later, and followed him home.

Although there's hostility, it's nothing that friends can overcome, especially with the heavy feelings they have.


	13. December 12th

**Sorry I'm a bit late...okay a lot late, but I've totally lost all inspiration for this fic, and suffering a big writer's block, so sorry if the updates are late, and I may decide if I'll skip a few days if I have to keep up to date. I may even make it up with a few oneshots too so I'm really sorry, please find it in your big Christmas hearts to forgive me =D 3**

_December 12th _

It's hard to wake up to a bright day, when you know you're world is starting to collapse on itself. And that's exactly how Logan feels when he opened his eyes in the morning. Replaying the events of last night in his head on a constant loop, Logan could feel a rebuilt anger towards James than he's ever had with him. Why would he let someone like her get her hands all over him, especially when James had admitted that his eye of affection is the one and only Carlos Garcia.

But enough about hostile friendships. Looking around his room, thinking how there's only 13 more sleeps until the best day of the year, his room seemed a bit out of touch to the Christmas spirit. His plain white wallpaper could use some decorating, I mean a little tinsel couldn't hurt. Maybe some ornaments, and a wreath to hang upon the door. A stocking by the fireplace and perhaps some holly. Thinking about it made little tingles boil in the pits of his stomach. Okay, he has to decorate his house from top to bottom, from inside and out.

Thinking of who to go Christmas shopping with, Logan scurried down the stairs to see his mom with breakfast on the table, reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee. It was odd because wasn't she meant to be working now?

"Hey, morning mom. How come you're not at work?" Logan scratched at the back of his head, as he took a drink of water.

"Oh, well the company decided to close down for the next few weeks. Their servers are busy because of the blizzard so it can't really move smoothly. So, they gave all of us a Christmas break." She smiled warmly at Logan, who was intrinsically ecstatic about the idea. It was too much that it even made a clear indication of a smile drawing on his face, which his mother found very funny.

"Mom, that's so great, I'm so happy you can stay for Christmas!" Logan ran and jumped into his mother's arms, wrapping a tight hug around her, like a little kid again, feeling so cheerful on Christmas.

"I get to spend Christmas time with my baby, of course I'm happy too." She planted a soft, tender kiss to his temple before they broke apart.

"If only dad could be with us soon. It'd make my Christmas that much more fun." Logan said with a sigh.

"I know, baby, but for now, we'll prepare everything for his arrival, shall we?"

"I'm glad you asked mom, cause I was just about to ask you if we can decorate the house for Christmas. I want to call a few friends to help to, so can I?" Logan put on a cute little face, which gave a child like look, which his parents could not deny.

"I don't see why not. In fact, I'll leave it entirely up to you. I trust you baby." She kissed him on the cheek and patted his back, while running a soothing hand through Logan's hair. He grinned madly, filled to the brim with excitement before heading upstairs to get ready for the day ahead.

Flipping through his contacts, he decided to call on Carlos, first. Hopefully he's not too broken from yesterday. But he's a strong little warrior, Logan wouldn't be surprised if he heard his cheery Carlos on the other end of the line.

"_Hello?"_ It wasn't a bright Carlos, but it also wasn't a sad Carlos. It was just... average Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, I was wondering if you would want to come to the mall with me to buy some Christmas decorations, and help us decorate the house?"

"_Sure, that sounds like fun."_

"Great, so should I call James to help?" At the mention of the name, Carlos grew tense, and Logan knew he tread on thin ice around Carlos.

Logan was met up with, "..."

"C-Carlos? Are you there?"

"_Yeah, I'm here. But please, I don't want to see James ever again. If James is going, then I'm out. I'm sorry Logan."_

"But I-" Then the dial tone was all that was heard through the phone. This was a bit stressful for Logan, to see his two best friends fight, especially with him in between. Deciding on James, he dialed his number and awaited for a response.

"_Hello? Logan, is that you?"_

"Yeah, it's me James. Listen, I was wondering if-"

"_Wait, Logan. Can you please tell me something?"_ Logan detected there was something wrong with James, if he had to cut Logan off like that. Then it'd had to be important.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"_Is Carlos mad at me? I tried calling him this morning, but he never picked up. And when he did, he yelled at my face. Please, did he say anything to you?"_

"Um..." Logan wondered if he should tell James the truth about everything, then everything would be much more easier on him, and his two friends. But the thing he needs to tell him, was not really his place to say. Otherwise, he'd be breaking their trust, and they'd probably never trust him with anything again, "I haven't heard anything since last night," He tried to suppress his hesitation as he let those words slip pass into the receiver.

"_Oh, okay. Well, Logan if you could do something for me; if you are going anywhere, I can't go unless Carlos is there. Only because Carlos will be there."_

"Okay, fine. Bye, talk to you later." Logan let the phone slip from his ear and turned it off, as he stared into space. This could not be happening. Carlos won't go anywhere if James is there, and James won't go anywhere unless Carlos is there. This is all so confusing, and Logan wonders why he got caught up in the middle of it. It brought his such stress, he's deciding that it was their problem, not his. But seeing their cycle of redundancy, he'd have to do it for his friends.

Reeling through his contacts again, he decided to call the one boy he'd be glad to see. Seeing how winter break started, this could be the start to their promise. Dialing the number, he awaited to hear his sweet voice that was entrancing to his mind.

"_Hello, Logan?_" The sound made Logan's heart start to jump and flutter, and cause a blush to form, luckily unseen to Kendall on the other end.

"Um, H-Hi Kendall. I-I was wondering.."

"_Sure, I'd love to."_

"But, you don't know what I wanted you to do."

"_Whatever it is, I'd be happy to accompany you." _Logan could detect a tinge of happiness in his voice as he was saying it, and it made Logan start to cheer up at Kendall's initiative.

"Great! Er, I mean, I'll see you soon."

"_Okay, bye. See you soon."_ Logan was grinning madly as he rushed into his closet and picked an outfit for the trip, rushed downstairs and dragged his equally excited mother out to the car and to the mall. They could make a Christmas miracle.

–

After their countless hours into the afternoon, looking through brightly coloured neon lights, creatively and traditionally decorated hand picked ornaments, and little items to place in various corners of the house, Mrs Mitchell brought in bags and bags full of decorative trinkets, as the two boys were carrying a large, green, leafy tree and placing it in the middle of the living room, facing the windows. It was covered in silver glitter and fake white snow, although the snow outside could have been caught in the branches.

Unpacking and placing all the long tangles of lights across the floor, Logan and Kendall decided to hang the lights among the rooftop, while his mother decided to get the tree ready and decorated.

"Okay, just hold me right there, and keep me steady, okay? I'm trusting you, Kendall." Logan was high up on a tall ladder, extending his arms to his capabilities as he tried to throw the rope of lights on a hook so it would hold. Logan felt Kendall place a steady hand on Logan's lower regions, which made Logan really uncomfortable in this situation which was not a really good help at the moment. This process went on and on until the roof was covered in little bulbs. A few signs and images, like one saying "Merry Christmas", a few snowflakes and a shining cross also help compliment the house as once they were all turned on, left a wonderful, brilliant, sparkling array of lights to shine in the night.

"Let's move on to the inside eh?" Panting and sweating, which Logan didn't think possible, they made their way inside the house to make the interior more lively and full of Christmas spirit. Seeing the Christmas tree starting to form a bit, Logan picked up a bag full of tinsel and a few plants that would seem fitting in various parts in the house.

Placing silver and gold coloured tinsel among the walls, and a wreath on the doors, the room was starting to feel lively and full of pep. Logan felt his cheeks start to stretch from the all too many smiles he's making. And Kendall, like a mirror, reflected on his personality with a few of his own little grins and smirks.

"Is this mistletoe?" Kendall pulled out a plant from the bag, inspecting it carefully.

"Yeah, I think so." Logan was picking out his own holly from the bag.

"Okay, I know a great place to hang this," With a playful smirk, and a plan in mind, Kendall walked upstairs and up to Logan's door frame. Looking above it, Kendall placed a nail on the white, wooden frame, and placed the mistletoe on top. Hopefully, this will lead to something, somewhere along the way.

"Listen, Logan. I gotta get going now, it's getting late." Seeing the twinkling stars and the pitch black, coal coloured night sky above, Logan was a bit sad that Kendall was leaving. But seeing the bright lights illuminating his front yard, he was a bit comforted by the Christmas spirits.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you soon then. Bye Kendall." With a small wave, he exited to the outside and made his way home. Closing the door behind him, the house started to build up on warmth, feeling a nice homey touch which was really comforting and relieving to Logan. Seeing his mom still decorating the tall tree, he decided to join her, and picked up a few dolls and orbs to hand on the branches.

"This is nice, isn't it honey." She smiled lovingly, filled with warmth at Logan, who was filled to the brim with happiness

"It sure is, mom. It really is." Logan wrapped more tinsel and some mini lights around the circumference of the cone like structure.

Putting on the finishing touches, as the room was filled with empty wrapping, Logan noticed that there was a lone doll sitting high upon the tree. It was his favourite little doll, a little boy with brown hair, wearing blue striped pajamas. Seeing it filled Logan with a few tears as memories came pouring in at the sight. But looking at it again, it did look a bit lonely. He needed a friend.

Staring in his hands, he subconsciously picked up two different dolls, one a boy with blonde hair with piercing green eyes, and a red uniform. The other was a girl, with red hair and wearing pink, with two pigtails. Thinking about this, he was thinking about him and Kendall, for some unknown odd reason. He didn't know about his mother's perspective of her son liking another boy. And if he was to pursue Kendall, then he'd have to adapt him into his life in order to make everything seem right. Seeing his face in his childhood play toy, and Kendall's face on the toy in his hand, he wanted to ask his mom, and know for sure.

"Hey, mom. Is this my toy?" Logan pointed to it, seeming so innocent as if he's only seen it just now.

"Yes it is, baby. I wanted it to be a part of the tree, and I know it would have made you happy." She walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek so tenderly. Taking a shaky breath, he tried to speak.

"He looks a little lonely, do you mind if I place a friend next to him?"

"Sure, why not baby. Pick whichever one you want." Paying no mind to him, and focusing intently on the tree, Logan was a bit conflicted and weary about what was to happen.

"How would you feel if I placed the boy next to him?" Logan wiggled the toy around, to try and get her attention.

"Like I said, you can put anything next to him." She still didn't look at him, which Logan could not decide if it was relieving or offending. So he continued.

"But, what if I did this, and you didn't like it, or accepted it. And you'd want me to put the girl next to him."

"I told you, you can place whoever next to him. It's your toy, whatever makes him happy is fine with me." She still paid no mind to Logan, so Logan still had to push it through, because he was desperate to find the truth about it. He needed to know.

"But, will you let me. Even if it makes me happy, and you'd probably shun me about it, will it be okay, with you and dad, because I don't want to have to lose you due to this." Logan tried to suppress his desperation and anxiety in his speech, and finally anticipated an answer as his mom looked at him. Weirdly, no less, but at least she's looking at him.

Taking the two toys from Logan's hold, she overlooked the two of them, and knew what he was trying to say. Spending the entire day with him, she knew what this person had on her son, and like a mother, she'd only want what's best for her son. And reasoning for her husband, she made a prompt decision. She placed the boy next to Logan's toy, and made sure that they'd hold still on the tree, that nothing would have come between them. Seeing what she had done, Logan creaked his lips so they would form a forlorn smile.

"If it makes you happy..." She was still a bit weary from the news she had just received, but she was happy for Logan to be happy. Plus. Kendall was a really nice looking boy who would not steer her son wrong. She believed that.

"It does, mom. I hope you can be happy about it." Logan erupted in wide grins as the tension dimmed down to almost nothing.

"Kendall really is a nice boy. If he makes you happy, I'm glad to see that he'll be with you. " She continued to decorate the tree to it's finality, before turning on the lights as it lit up the little house with a warming cheer.

"Thank you, mom. I love you." Logan wrapped his two arms around her and hugged her real tight, feeling the love that only a mother could resonate. Like a baby, Logan didn't want to ever let go of this feeling.

He's glad that things are falling into place, even if times, the winds seem to cause a crash and collapse at his walls.


	14. December 13th

**Hey guys, I know that I'm not being really consistent, because I have been busy, and the total loss of inspiration for this fic is as big as my Christmas spirit, tiny. I appreciate that people favour this, but I'm sure people would empathise with me when I say that the reviews make up for most of the willpower to strive on. Plus being a celebratory month, I have had things to go to so time slips quickly.**

**For the meantime, I'm solely based on reading fanfics. Working my way backwards, just reading slash, I'm up to the 44/103 page of BTR fanfics which is from Halloween onwards so you can see why I wanna catch up on my reading. I have to appreciate other fics as well. But enough of my rant. I'm sorry that this one is simple and quick but I've only gotten time for this, so enjoy =D**

_December 13th _

Only in the holidays would you be able to sleep in until noon if you wanted to. And Logan really appreciates those times, because in the harsh cold, hibernation would apply to this situation. Resting through the Winter so the times when Logan could enjoy the most could be that worthwhile. Smiling as he awoke, Logan took in the marvel that was his newly Christmas decorated room. With shining tinsel and bright little lights hanging above him, he couldn't be blessed with a wonderful, magnificent time of the year.

All the meantime, reality really does like to rear it's ugly head in and slam itself on you. No Carlos, and no James, no dad for Christmas, for the moment at least, and importantly, he has no Kendall with his, which he truly wants. Ever since it's been okay with his mom, he's had this burning desire to have the boy within his reach and claim his as his own, yet he's known only little about him. But he wished he knew more, and he's a man on a mission at this point now. Just picturing him in his fantasies, he could almost mistake illusion from reality.

–

"_Logie," Kendall ran up to Logan, saying his name in a rhythmic sing song which was quite catchy. At least to Logan, it was a bit adorable to have him saying it that way._

"_Kendall!" Happy to see him, Logan extended his arms and tries to reach out to Kendall. Logan laid on his back on a soft, gentle grassy meadow on top of a hill, a field of flowers surrounding him, and a perfect, white clouded sky drifted across, covering the sun a few moments at a time. He was reaching up towards the heavens to hold onto Kendall, to have him in his arms. Like a little kid, he wanted to reach out to have what he could hold._

_But really, Kendall was looking down at a dreaming Logan, wondering what it was he was doing. Tapping his little nose a few times, the little boy awoke and perched up instantly, almost knocking their heads together, luckily with Kendall's reflexes avoided any collisions._

"_Are you okay, Logie?" Kendall looked warmly and lovingly at Logan, holding him tightly by his shoulders. Logan tried to look away embarrassed but like a force of attraction, their eyes could not peel away from each other._

"_I-I'm fine, just a dream is all." Logan yawned a little, like a kitten, and rubbed his eyes softly, which Kendall thought was cute. Proceeding with a soft kiss on the forehead, Logan giggled brightly, wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling him tightly to him, as he tried to snuggle into his chest. _

"_What was your dream about, sweetie?" Logan still blushed a little, well a lot, at hearing those words from his little lover. Snuggling into his arm made cradle, he rested his head on his shoulder as he lied across Kendall._

"_I dreamed that I didn't have you, but in the end, you came running back to me, and I couldn't wait for it to happen so I tried to reach out to you."_

"_And now I'm here, so let your dreams fade. Because dreams don't exist if your living in them, baby." Filled with some tears of happiness, Logan pulled away from Kendall, letting the blur from his tears amplify the sight of Kendall's lips. Feeling blissful, Logan leaned in towards Kendall, and the same came from the other boy. Closer they went as they could practically taste each other on the tips of their tongue. A feeling of almost euphoria coursed through his body. _

_That is until he heard the loud sounds from Kendall, "BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!"_

–

Awaking to his alarm, a much annoying sound now, Logan jumped from his bed, landing with a loud thud on the floor. Turning off the ringing, he untangled his sheets and went downstairs to warm up to the chestnuts roasting on an open fire. The delectable aroma wafting through the house, really smelling like a Christmas atmosphere.

"Hey mom, how are those chestnuts?" Logan saw her crouching beside the blazing, glowing fire as the intense snow pelted against the window panes. Giving her a soft kiss to the cheek, obviously still drowsy from tiredness, he picked up a stick and burned it in the ember.

"Tasting really good," Retracting her stick with a well cooked nut, she took a small nibble from it, giving the rest to Logan. With a few more little snacks, including the odd marshmallow or two, the two family members huddled up nice and close, as the world around them ceased, and the feeling drenched them with a sense of delight. It's no dream, but Logan would never want to leave this picture.

–

The harsh snow hazardously blowing in the small town, Logan could find no place available to go, and no one able to come to his house. So the only other option is to pull up his laptop, wrap a warm blanket across his lap as the flickering fire burns, and the soft hum and glow of the television radiating in the living room. The tall tree still glowing brightly as it travels through his windows and out to the streets. The only way he could talk to his friends is to use IM to contact them. Luckily, both Carlos and James are online, but they're both probably not talking to each other, and knowing how stubborn Carlos really is, he probably blocked him from his list.

Deciding that he should start his little plan to bring the two together, Logan pulled two separate windows as he started talking to them both individually. At least he still has their trust, the little bridge between the two entities, so for any hopes of contact, only through Logan could that have been achieved.

Pulling up Carlos' window, he achieved to contact him through video chat. It would be better than the soulless words just passing back and forth, like a boring tennis match.

"Hey, Carlos. How ya feeling?" Behind Carlos, as Logan could see, was lit very dark which could mean that he's still in his room, with drawn blinds and the only light illuminating the room was his computer.

"_I'm fine, Logan."_ Carlos said so monotonously, and was loss with feeling. Sure he may say he's fine, but the bad lies clearly showed he was not.

"Look, Carlos. I know this is bad, but you've read into too much, and now you've isolated James altogether, and it's not really helping any of us that we've haven't talked to each other in a while." Logan tried to muster up his feeling of sadness into the small little camera, hoping he would see his despair. But Carlos' hurt was much more powerful.

"_I-It's not that I don't wanna talk to him, it's just.. it still hurts Logan. And I'm just doing this because I'm in denial. I know that James would never like me like that so I'm just saving myself from the pain." _Now, Logan felt really guilty and sympathetic towards him. It really must have damaged something in Carlos for him to malfunction this way.

"_Listen, Logan. I gotta go eat something now. At least this would make me feel warm inside." _Hearing his friend hurt really was crushing him, and he could cry for him if he could. Cutting off the connection with Carlos, he decided to give James a little call, and get things straightened and hopefully get enough details to make a remedy to their little problem.

Making his request, Logan leaned back and let his head fall in his hands, rubbing his face because of stress. Trying to collect himself and remain the impartial third party, Logan saw James on the other line, looking much worse than Carlos was.

"_Hey, Logan. It's nice to see a friendly face for once." _James was not crying, but you could tell he wanted to by his tone.

"I'm sorry James, I just talked to Carlos, and he's really hurt. He's not feeling well at the moment, please don't blame him and his irrational behaviour."

"_I don't, I just want to talk to him and get things straight with him. I don't see why he's really mad at me, and I have a right to know. So please, Logan, if you know anything, tell me what I need to know." _James is really sad and depressed by all this, because in the long run, it really was his fault, wasn't it? But wanting this problem solved, he decided to just tell him everything. He at least deserves that. And hoping to latch on a pint of guilt with it.

"Okay, James, I do know something. And I'll tell you what you need to know." With a shaky breath, and with Carlos' good intentions behind it, he admitted to everything, "James, Carlos and I are mad at you because at the Jennifer's Christmas party, we saw you making out with one of them."

"_What are you talking about? I mean I- oh.." _James couldn't face Logan now, as he kept his eyes fixed to his desk that held his computer. Logan was feeling just as bad as he was saying this, feeling Carlos' trust crumble, if he knew what he was saying to him.

"Yeah, so I'm really seething mad at you because remember what you said to me that day before we left for it?"

"_I do, Logan. And I didn't even realize it. I-I feel really bad now. But really, in my defense, I didn't do that on purpose. We walked under some mistletoe, and as I went to peck her on the cheek, she pretty much ate me alive, as she clawed against my chest, I mean I still have her marks along my stomach." _Throughout his rant, sprung tears from his eyes and they fell as their might as well freeze in the cold. He was like a waterfall as they fell rapid past his cheeks and shone clear.

"Well, that's why I'm mad at you for, but for Carlos, you'll have to find out about that all on your own. For now, I just want my two friends back okay? So it's all up to you now, and you better fix this James, because I'm kind of tired picking up pieces of what I thought would never falter." Logan disconnected from James and placed his laptop on the table, so he could get up and stretch from a long, tedious talk with his friends. Hopefully, they could redevelop their relationship. And hopefully let it blossom into something more than they were hoping for. Well, they were hoping for it, so let it happen as they wanted it to.

Grabbing a quick mug of hot chocolate that his mother was quite happy to make, filled with lots of cocoa and sugar, he saw that he got a contact add, and it was from Kendall. Brightly smiling, he accepted him and begun to talk to him.

"Kendall is that you?" He typed away as he took sips from his well sweetened drink. He didn't need a warm drink to make his insides burn, as he just needed Kendall to talk to would have done that.

"_Hey Logan, I finally found ya." _Kendall said with a :) at the end of it, which made Logan smile a bit at. It was kind of funny, and a bit cute coming from him.

"Well u found me, whatcha plan on doin to me?"

"_I plan to do many things, Logie. Believe me, I can do so much to you." _

"Kendall!"

"_I'm kidding."_ With a laughing emoticon on the end, Logan grinned subconsciously, as he continued to talk to him as the day went by. The sheer frost of the blizzard wasn't enough to dampen his spirits, because he did get to know Kendall a bit more from over the computer, and the thoughts of his two friends lost in his mind.

A seemingly boring day, was one for the history book pages, as the spirits were raised and nothing could ever let it fall, because the day turned to be eventful in the end.


	15. December 14th

**Season's greetings as the day draws near. It's funny how little Christmas spirit you have when the day comes, but you have the most on the first day of Christmas. So how had your Christmas been so far? Any good gifts lately?**

**Sorry bout this one is just so short, but it is longer than anything i've written. But really prepare for shorter ones if necessary. But Enjoy anyways. =D  
**

_December 14th _

Being trapped under the flurry of snow was not something that anyone should be looking forward to. Especially when it brings a dampen on your day plans. And right now, hearing the scraping of the driveways and the steel of the shovel, Logan really feels grateful yet sorry for them. Through thick layers and entrapping body heat could anyone even survive the outside conditions.

Climbing out of bed, and met with a shiver, Logan prepared himself for the day ahead. He really wanted his two friends to kiss and make up already, because it really was bugging on his nerves about how childish and selfish they were all being to each other. They were suppose to be the best of friends, and to have them block each other out like they are is really making their friendship falter into almost nothingness. And it kinda hurts seeing what those two have fall away. Guess winter really is a time of fallen life, how could anything flourish in the always cold snow.

In fact, thinking about his two friends and how they formed, it really wasn't a surprise.

–

_The summer of '99 brings out a young Logan Mitchell, ready for school. Everyday brought out a new adventure for him, and with his lucky toy hanging in his hold, he knows that today would be a brand new day to look forward to. _

"_Have a fun day at school, sweetie." Mrs Mitchell always said that to her loving son, who would always break out in smiles while fumbling with the car door._

"_I will, mommy. Hope you get that job pwomotion," He climbed up on the car seat to give her mom a soft peck before almost tripping coming out of the car, but lucking he didn't, although he did get scolded for climbing on chairs._

_Hastily making his way up to the classroom, as fast as his tiny legs could go, he wanted to greet his teacher with his wide eyed smile. His teacher always liked to see his young star pupil greet her with such enthusiasm._

_As he took his seat, anxiously awaiting for his kind hearted teacher, he noticed that she was ushering in another student, a new student. He had shaggy brown hair that was still tamed, his clothes looked like he was a big kid. But there was something else, something that no one would've picked up from first glance. His eyes, they were almost crystalline because he had a layer of tears amplifying the natural colour. And to Logan, it was pretty stunning. It was hard to make a brown look beautiful, but then he realized he was actually crying. And sad to see this, he had to do what he had to do._

"_Class, I want you all to meet James Diamond. He's new to the class so I want you all to make him feel special-" The teacher was cut off as James let out a sob from the pit in his throat. And Logan felt a bit devastated at that. No, not that James is crying, well that too, but the fact that the teacher wanted James to be the special one. No one was suppose to be special other than Logan. He was mad, of course, but a strange feeling also bubbled in his stomach, and it didn't feel good. But choosing to ignore it and the fact that he felt like he was no longer the special one, he did want to make the boy feel welcome._

"_Teacher, can James sit next to me!" Logan answered with much enthusiasm, which she granted._

"_See, everyone is nice in this class. Why don't you go sit down next to Logan." She nudged him slightly, Logan offering the seat next to him to the now calm boy. He flashed him a nice, friendly smile, which James started to do also. But still seeming a bit sad, he turned around to face the board._

_Throughout the day, James was answering a lot of the questions that the teacher threw at them. It was really surprising to Logan at how smart James was. He knew how to add up to 20, and spoke in lots of big words too. And Logan didn't realize this, because he was still young to understand, but he was really jealous now. He's never felt like this before, and it was a really bad feeling, enough to make Logan cry. But he didn't cry because he was mad at James, he wanted to cry because it made such an icky feeling that Logan twisted and turned in discomfort. Seeing this, James already started caring for his classmate. He really was worried about him, seeing as he was the only one to offer him a comforting seat for him in the first place._

_As lunch came by, everyone came out and ran outside in the warm, basking sun. Logan liked this warmth, it was similar to the one he feels around his mom and dad. And the same comforting feeling he gets when he hugs his doll. That all went away soon when he saw James walking his way. Sitting comfortably in his spot on the bench, he continued to eat his lunch in peace. James climbed up on the seat next to him, and silence filled the air between the two of them. Logan was still relatively mad at him to some degree. But seeing as he didn't make any friends since this morning, he took it fairly easy with him. _

_As the two chewed away at their lunch and conveniently placing it in the bin next to them, they still didn't talk to each other for some time. That is, until James decided to make the first move. _

"_Um, Wogan."_

"_It's Logan." He corrected him, which made him embarrassed. There's nothing more embarrassing than getting someone's name wrong, especially when you wanna make friends with them._

"_Sorry. But I saw how you were in class. I'm sorry, Logan."_

"_Sorry? About what?" He looked at him puzzlingly. What did James have to feel sorry for? Logan was the one giving the cold shoulder, and now Logan, still unknown to the concept, felt extremely guilty. All James wanted is to make friends, and now Logan is trying not to. He feels really bad now._

"_I know that you're the special one Logan. I know how it feels to be the special one. Makes you feel really, really good. But I don't wanna be the special one if it's important to ya, Wogie,"_

"_It's Logie." Logan looked down bashfully, feeling relieved that he didn't need to worry about his spotlight being taken._

"_But I like Wogie better." James flashed a wonderful, mega watt smile in his direction, and it was as blinding as the sun, and just as comforting too. For the rest of the lunch break, they just continued to talk to each other, got to know one another better and Logan even introduced James to his little doll, which he called his friend. So in the end, the two became great friends and stuck by each other for the years to come._

–

With memory in though, Logan begun to dial James' number, with plan in mind, ready to bring his two friends together again, or his name isn't Logan H. Mitchell.

"_Hello? Logan."_

"Hey James, listen." Logan quickly went through his scheme in mind, trying to judge whether it'd be a good idea or not, but its either now or never. "could you um, come over to my house tomorrow. I've got something I need to talk to you. And Carlos. About."

"_Carlos is coming? I'll be there. But, do you reckon he's still mad at me?" _Logan could detect the hesitancy in James' tone, and had to do something quickly.

"Don't worry. By the end of the day tomorrow, I promise that everything will be back to normal." 'I hope' Logan thought as he was saying the words.

"_Okay, I'll try and swing by tomorrow."_ Hanging up, Logan was trying to find a way to persuade Carlos. Since he's the more stubborn one, it wasn't going to be an easy feat. However, Carlos was just upset. He wasn't always like that when they first met.

–

_The spring of '01 sees Logan and James, still best of friends, toying around as they make their way to their classroom, where their second grade class was about to start. Since it was their first day of a new grade, which meant a new teacher and new classmates, Logan was a bit nervous and anxious about it. That is, until Logan found comfort in his taller friend._

"_James, I'm scared. What if the people don't like me, what if the teacher is mean, and I don't get to be the special one anymore. What if-" Logan ranted, feeling the bundle of nerves rumble inside of him. James tried to comfort him by placing his two hands on his shoulders, and they finally locked eyes so James could tell him what he needed to hear._

"_Logie, it's going to be fine. You were like this in first grade, and look how great that turned out to be. And I promise you, even if we get an old hag for a teacher, or some mean people in our class, I will always be there for you, so long as we have each other, understand?"_

_Logan nodded, "Mm, I understand. Thanks James," and hugged him tightly. Together they skipped into the room, and got seated accordingly next to each other. They saw how those two were the earliest students to enter the class, but the teacher was there._

"_Hey you two. You little people in my class, this year?" A male teacher in a cowboy hat asked while at his desk. He spoke in a southern accent, which make Logan perky. See, he had moved to Minnesota from Texas when he was 4 so he felt a little homesick and a bit nostalgic upon hearing his accent. Boy, was he liking this teacher already. _

"_Yes, we are, sir. I'm James and this is my buddy, Logan." James said while ruffling Logan's gentle spikes. All Logan could do was stare at him incredulously, still admiring the other man. _

"_Well, it sure would be a pleasure having you two in my class this year. We're gonna have fun." The two little ones cheered in excitement for the year to come. As time traveled, and more students piled into class, Logan and James took their seats at the front of the class, sitting at a four person desk, alone with just the two of them. A few girls sent a stare in James' direction, but halfway between the road of cooties and growing up, James held onto Logan tightly, afraid of girls and the cooties they possessed._

"_Hey James, We were wondering if you'd like to sit with us." Two girls went up to James and tried to get James off of Logan, but he was reluctant to let him go._

"_Um, if only my friend goes too. Otherwise, no thanks." James patted his smaller friend on the back who both smugly smiled at the two and at each other. Muttering a 'no thanks,' they walked away to sit elsewhere and the two continued to talk and draw some pictures before class started._

"_Hey class, Welcome to 2J, and I'm your teacher fer the year, Mr Jerome, but you can call me Mr J, if y'all like." He was a pretty young teacher, but then again he's teaching a primary class. His belt buckle had a picture of a horse, which made Logan smile widely. Counting the class for full attendance, there was one missing. Scanning over the class list and calling attendance, he noticed the missing student._

"_Um, is there a Carlos Garcia? Carlos, are y'all here?" The room stayed silent, wondering who this new person may be. Maybe he's friendly, Logan thought and wondered who their potential new friend could be._

"_Sowwy, I'm late, sir." A small, Hispanic boy entered, out of breath, nervous and embarrassed, all at the same time. Everyone in class chuckled at the late boy. Nothing worse than being late on the first day too._

"_It's okay, Carlos. I'm Mr Jerome, but you can call me Mr J. Welcome to 2J. Why don't y'all take a seat next to these two fine fellows." The small boy walked over to the desk, each step like walking into a new world. Seating opposite Logan. Carlos refused to keep his head up, trying to live away social embarrassment._

_As the class dragged on, but to Logan, had turned out to be fascinating, they moved on into lunch, where the two boys found themselves high on top of a hill, where a lone tree sat, providing much shade as they ate their lunch in peace. However, they did not expect a few fourth graders to come by._

"_Hey, babies, you're in our spot." Three tough looking boys stood their ground in front of them. Logan, cowering in fear, latched onto James, who was also retaliating a kind of swagger. _

"_We are not babies!" James tried to shove the bigger one back, who stumbled a bit, before starting to rage in fury at being pushed around by someone smaller and younger than him. _

"_Get out of our spot, otherwise, on the count of three, we'll bash you up." He was starting to approach them menacingly, and Logan tried to drag James away before a disaster starts, and he'll be seriously hurt. He really was afraid of the big boys. He even started to tear up a bit, but James maintained his ground._

"_I'm not afraid of you." James said in a soft voice, really now, if you were being threatened, then you'd still be a teensy bit scared._

"_One.." The older boy said, taking a step closer, which did not make James flinch at all, but that meaning one count closer to three, Logan still tried pull James away and flee, but he remained. However, they didn't noticed that they were being watched, by another boy nonetheless. And seeing the scene, made the boy's blood boil up in anger._

"_Two.." Now the whole group approached them, until the leader and James were face to face, each one tried to look braver than the other. Logan knew that he would not budge, so he threw his arms around James' waist, hiding his face in James' soft back, embracing for impact._

"_Th-"_

"_HEY! That's not fair. It's three against two." The loud, rambunctious voice of Carlos yelled across the playground. He ran really fast and stood side by side with James. The two of them continued to intimidate the other three, hoping to scare them away, but they were down one man as Logan still held tightly onto James. _

_The leader drew back a fist, and launched it directly at James, but Carlos got in the way of the blow, getting winded and knocked back into James who also made Logan fall, bring James toppling with him. The three circled the pile of little boys and continued to hit them, leaving pains and sores all around their bodies. Logan cried out in pain, James was protecting himself from every inflicting blow, and Carlos was trying to fend off their assaults. But as hard as they tried, they could not win against people stronger than you._

_Unless, the alternate route to any problem in school, they involved the teachers. And very fortunate for them, Mr Jerome had seen the whole scene happen in front of him, and he went over to them, pulling the three away from his favourite students, and gave them a threatening warning and sentenced them to the principal's office._

"_No, please sir, don't send us to the big teacher's office. Please, Mr J, I don't wanna go!" Logan begged and gripped onto Mr J's jeans, begging for salvation from the principal's office. Looking with sadness in his eyes, knowing they need medial attention, he brought the three boys back to class. He nursed a lot of their injuries with supplies he got from the nurse's office. Logan had the least, since he was attacked the least. Followed by James who simply had bodily blows than anything to the face, but still drastic. And lastly, Carlos who had a knocked out tooth hole in his perfect mouth, a swollen eye and a bruised jaw. He held a lot of ice to his face, counting himself lucky he didn't sustain any head damage. He was taught by his dad not to sustain any vital blows to the head, but since he wasn't old enough to learn about the consequences, he took his word for it._

"_I'll go get more ice for y'all. Stay outta trouble you three." He said with caution before he left. The pain subsiding, Logan had ceased all the crying, as he held a pillow against his small body. He still held onto his tiny toy which brought much comfort and relief to the boy. James still groaned and complained as the pain still lingered in his body, and Carlos held a lot of ice and tissues, wiping off some blood from his shin._

"_I'm sorry, you two. I tried to keep you away from them, but got you hurt. I'm really sorry." Carlos looked at them with sad eyes and regret. But the two were looking at each other and back to the small boy, who decided that he didn't even do anything wrong._

"_No, Carlos. You tried so hard to stop them and protect us, we're really happy you did that for us Carlos." Logan walked around and hugged Carlos in appreciation, but was met with winces of pain._

"_Oops, sorry." Logan smiled playfully which Carlos did the same too._

"_I appreciate it too Carlos. Thank you so much." James said as the three comforted each other. It didn't take long for Mr J to return, but the sight of the three boys made his heart warm. It seems they all made new friendships with each other. And he'd known that those three will stick with each other through almost everything. _

_And the years went by when they only had the three of them. And they made their way through harsh conditions until they saw the sun out again._

–

"_Hey, Logan. What's going on?" _Carlos replied as Logan called him.

"Hey, Carlos. I was wondering, if tomorrow clears up, if you'd like to hang out tomorrow at my place. It'd be fun, and you've gotta see what my house looks like now." Logan tried to pull up any reason to get Carlos to come. Plus he really did want Carlos to see what he missed out on yesterday.

"_Um, yeah sure, sounds like fun. But really, please don't ask James to come. I can't stand it now." _His icy tone made it feel like snow was pressed against his ear. But trying to work his way through a lie, he continued.

"Y-Yeah, sure. James won't be there. Just come, Carlos. For me." Logan hated lying, but for the sake of their friends, he had to do this.

"_Okay I'll see you tomorrow then." _Carlos hung up and Logan sighed in relief, knowing both boys were coming tomorrow, so hopefully they could make up. They've been a trinity for so long, they still have to maintain their friendship.

But enough about that. Right now, being trapped under inches of snow, Logan decided he could continue to talk to Kendall. Getting to know him better again. And he was online again today, so they continued to talk and talk away the day

And each second closer meant another moment together. They knew much of each other than when they first met, and they were glad to have met each other.


	16. December 15th

**How's a double update sound? Not very appealing considering I'm still not up to date but don't worry, expect more to come. Enjoy =D**

_December 15th _

There's a time and a place for everything. And when that happens, one wonders if it really is the time and the place. Really now, people scold others saying how things really weren't the time and place but it might as well have. But anybody would know it when it comes at the exact moment.

Logan awoke with hope, a hope that the snow disaster would have died down for now. Enough so that the two victims of his plan would be able to come over and hopefully let his plan succeed without a flaw. And may mother nature smile on him, the sun had made a beautiful appearance along the blue skies. With clear, open pathways, Logan could see the event unfurl and accomplish right before his eyes. That is, if they're willing to cooperate. But they will, because Logan will force them too.

Getting ready for his long, winding day ahead, he escaped from his bed, and got prepared for the day. Hopefully, this will be the last day that they will stop talking to each other, and the hostility will stop, and let him be drama free. He's wanting this for... well literally the past few days only. But still. That felt like a long time to their little world.

Wearing a simple ensemble of a white shirt and jeans, Logan strolled downstairs for some much needed breakfast.

"Okay, baby, I'm going over for some shopping, so I'll leave the home to you and your friends. Stay safe, and keep the house clean." She placed a kiss on his cheek as she made her way out, "Breakfast is on the table, and you can order in what you want for lunch. I'll be back soon, before dinner." She mothered her son before moving off into the shining outside.

Taking his breakfast into the living room, he decided to watch a little television while going through the plans in his mind. He really wondered if it would actually work, but feeling confident in himself, he had no doubt that it would work to its entirety.

–

A few hours passed until Logan anticipated his guests to come. He organized them to arrive at different times, making sure that Carlos wasn't able to see James arriving. He had this all planned out and spaced. May the Christmas spirit reside in this day, because really now, he's going to believe in anything that would make miracles happen. A knock on the door, and Logan's up and at them. Let the games begin.

"Hey James. You're right on time." Logan was really grateful that he was too. He was always picky about being on time, because he was the life of the party. And they had to be there for the entire party. So thank James' crazy antics for that to happen.

"Yeah, so what are we gonna do today, Logie?" He entered, shrugging off the snow on his shoulders and warming up to the nice little home. He always liked his home, because it did have that homey element that made him feel welcomed.

"Well, Since me, my mom and Kendall decorated most of the house, the only part left is the basement, so we still have leftovers to make it more lively." The basement was kind of like storage, but it still have free space for a little get together. There was a small flat screen and a home entertainment system down there, so it felt kind of exclusive hanging out down there. James really liked the small space down there, but he agreed that it did need to be a little lively.

"Great, awesome. Let's get it to it." James rubbed his hands together, in both readiness and the need of heat from friction, and Logan escorted James down to the dark abyss.

"Are you sure Carlos would come? I mean, I really need to speak to him and get things cleared up. You know that it was a big mistake right?" James looked at him pleadingly, with big, puppy like eyes. It works of him, and it works effectively on Carlos too. Hopefully it still does, because it'd help speed it up a lot faster.

"Yeah, I promise you, in fact," And with excellent timing, the doorbell rang, "That's him right now. Go down to the basement for now, and I'll send him down after." Logan quickly shoved James carefully down the stairs before moving over to the door.

"Hey, Carlos. Nice of you to join us." Logan made a clear, wide smile as he saw Carlos, who did the same when he saw him. Letting himself in, he took off his coat, feeling the full effects of the warm house get to him already. But, then again, he is wearing a woolly sweater underneath. Taking his coat and hanging it up on the rack, he guided Carlos down towards the basement entrance.

"So where first, Logan?"

"The basement. It needs to be lively. Plus we've already decorated everything else since you couldn't make it."

"Oh right. Geez, I'm so sorry Logan, but I promise I'm here for you." Carlos smiled cheeky while scratching at the back of his head.

"Okay, let's go." Phase one complete. Now it's time for the rest of his plan. Scooting him downstairs to the basement, he closed the door behind him, fumbling with the lock, and entrapping the three of them in the little room, unknown to the others that it's like only the two of them.

Carlos and James were feeling everything, remembering the last time they were in this very room. It was completely pitch black, so they didn't know what was where, and where they were as well. That is, until Carlos had his hands roaming against something hard. Hard but soft and warm. He wondered what this was, but he needed a guiding light.

"Logan, could you turn on the light. I can't see in here." Logan followed Carlos down to where the light switch was. Hearing the Latino's voice, James cried in glee.

"Carlos, is that you?" And the darkness cleared up as the light filled the little room, and all things were visible. As the room filled with colour, the only thing the two boys saw were the other set of brown eyes looking into their own.

"James.." Carlos couldn't believe he was here, staring at James at this very moment. It was surprising, and it really did hurt. Hurt more than when he chose to ignore him. And what hurt even more is that his trust was betrayed. He trusted Logan to promise that James wouldn't be there. And he betrayed it, as the person he wanted last to see was staring him in the face.

And it was hard. There were sad eyes looking at him. Scared little beads that were staring down at him, begging for forgiveness. But Carlos wasn't ready yet. No, he couldn't do this. He can't, not now. Soon maybe, but now's not the time, or place.

"Carlos... please, talk to me." James latched himself on Carlos, who forcefully shrugged his hands off.

"No, I- I can't James. I can't just yet. Logan let me out." Carlos blinked away a few tears threatening to fall, as he turned his back to James and begun to climb the stairs. But Logan stood in the way, barricading Carlos from exiting the room. With a stern look, he shot a 'No' gaze at Carlos, who read it perfectly, but could not allow him to. He had to leave.

"Logan, get out of the way." Carlos tried to translate his sadness for anger, some kind of threat to get him to move, but for once, Logan's standing his ground. He knows that if they were his true friends, they would not hurt him. So he can be stubborn now. For the sake of his friends.

"No, Carlos."

"I said move it, Logan. Please." He even tried to let the tears cascade down his swollen cheeks as sobs now started to arise from his throat. But he would not be bought into this.

"I can't Carlos. Not until you talk to James. Logan tried to shove Carlos down, where James awaited him. But no one was as stubborn as Carlos.

"I SAID MOVE LOGAN!," Carlos screamed, adding physical gestures for emphasis. But with creased eyebrows, Logan retaliated.

"AND I SAID NO CARLOS." It was a rare thing to get Logan to yell. It hardly ever happens, so when it happens, you know you really made him mad. "You are going to stay here, and things are going to get settled, because James has something to say to you." Carlos was very intimidated with Logan, and very much afraid for all the actions he's done this past few days, lies, betrayal and deceit. So Carlos did the only thing he could; he broke down, and stumbled into James' arms, searching his hardest for any signs of comfort that he could get. With soft rubs against his back, and reassuring words, Carlos started to calm down after a while.

Once the right timing was established, the three were sitting on the lone couch in the middle of the room. Carlos sat in the middle, with Logan to his right and James to his left, his hands nesting in James'. Knowing he has no choice, he'll listen to what James has to say. The hate is starting to disappear because he knows he could never turn his back to his two greatest friends. Otherwise, he wouldn't have much left.

"Okay James, Logan. I'm listening." With a reassuring look, saying how he was there for James, Logan comforted James as he took in a long, deep breath, and began right from the start.

"Okay. Back at the Jennifer's Christmas party that day, Me and Jennifer were just talking and drinking, that's all. It just happened that she guided me underneath some mistletoe, and I wanted to keep tradition, so I just gave her a peck on the cheek, nothing more."

"Well, it looked like there was tonnes more, so keep going."

"Right. So then, she turned her head, and then we kissed. But I wanted it to end just as it began. But she, b-but she," James was now in tears, recalling the moment when their friendship had actually shattered, and left them where they are now.

"She pretty much ate me alive, ravished me. She made me make out with her, and she began to feel me up. But it was sickening to me. She really hurt me emotionally, Carlos. And physically, look." James pulled up his shirt as he showed where the well manicured nails had raked across his fields. He was telling the truth when he said she attacked him. Because there it was. Clear, streaks of claw marks crossed his stomach. And at the sight, Carlos began to feel sorry for him. And fully guilty now. He's been mad at him for nothing, but essentially, he really was mad at himself. To let the moment ruin his whole life, because he likes him.

"So, do you believe me. That's all I wanted to say to you. And now that I have, I've made peace. What do you say to that?" James crossed his arms and decided to let everything unfold in front of him.

"Is that all you wanna say, James? Nothing more personal, that you think Carlos should know?" Logan smirked slyly at him, knowing what was hoping to come.

"You know what, James." All the attention was on him now, wondering what was next. "I don't believe your story entirely. Why didn't you push her off of you when you had the chance?" Whoa there, before he could go any deeper and further, he decided to ask. "And also, why did you tell me that for? How did you assume that that was what I was mad at you for? What are you trying to say James." And he caught him right where he wanted him.

"Um, well, uh, well I just... had to assume, since we haven't talked since that day, is all." James tried to look everywhere that was not Carlos. He even looked at Logan for some assistance, but even he knew the time had come, and it had to be now. Otherwise everything will be hostile again.

"Oh, really now?" Carlos shrugged off his bad feeling, feeling much more powerful now against James.

"Yeah, well." James sighed, since he couldn't weasel himself out of this one. All Carlos really deserved now is the truth. "Carlos, there is also something else I need to tell you. Something important to me, and I need to tell you now." James took in the biggest breath he could get in his lifetime. Ready?

"Carlos, What I'm about to tell you, I mean it from the bottom of my heart, and I can only wish you feel the same way." And Logan smiled, knowing that the feelings mutual for the both of them, and they had nothing to fear.

"Carlos. I like you. And I mean I really like like you. In fact, I think I'm in love with you, Carlos. And it's hard for me to say so tell me how you feel about it." James collapsed in the sofa behind. Carlos had a stunned looked on his face. So in the end, everything he's done was for nothing. Now that he knows that James likes him too. There's only one thing to do.

"James, come here." Carlos pulled the taller boy to his feet, threw his arms around him, and kissed him senseless. Lips against lips, the two have been wanting this for some time now. And now that they've gotten to this point, it's the most wonderful experience that they've ever had to pleasure of having. Like fireworks on New Year's day, the wonderful feeling filled the two of them to the brim, and they stayed like that for some time. And all Logan could say was, "Operation: Success"

"So wait, Logan, you set this whole thing up?" Carlos broke away, really happy, yet surprised also, he stared incredulously at Logan.

"Yep. And it were to perfection with a capital P" Logan smiled and threw his arms across his two friends, really happy that they've found love with each other, and he wouldn't want them to have it in any other way.

"Thanks, Logan, I owe you one," James stared down with gratitude

"And I owe you more, Logan." Carlos looked at James with love in his eyes.

"Thanks guys. You can make up for it by," Logan broke apart to pick up the box full of decorations, "helping me decorate this very room where you two got together." Without complaint, the three began to decorate the room, not just as friends, but now as lovers.

The room turned out great, because it was really warm and loving within the room. And with high mistletoe hanging above, the two followed tradition, and this time, the results turned out great.


	17. December 16th

_December 16th _

It's a really good feeling to awaken to when you know everything is right with the world. No matter what you may be going through, it will, in the end, turn out well and the way you want it to be. If you could ask anyone else in the world, Logan, right now, would tell you the exact same thing. Knowing that a happy ending has been achieved, makes the story stand out more.

Up and out of bed, luckily sheets-free, he sprung up and down with lots of hop in his movement as he is prepared to face the day that will be thrown at him. Dressing more relaxed, he jumped down the stairs and into the warm atmosphere that was the bottom of his house. Entering the kitchen, he felt really marvelous when he sat down, staring at his beautiful mother making breakfast... and apparently, lunch?

"Mom, how come your making a lunchbox?"

"Oh, well I decided to go down to the hospital to visit your father for the day. He's been quite busy lately so I'm just going down to help him relax." She placed a very exquisite cuisine in a small box, and packing it away in a plastic bag.

"How come I can't go with you?"

"Well, your father insisted that it'd be more worthwhile when he's more available to you, so he requested to put in some time for tomorrow. So you can spend your day at the hospital tomorrow. I'm sorry baby, but this is suppose to be just us. I hope you understand." She placed a tender hand, running it through his soft hair and cheek/

"I understand, don't worry. But do you mind if I have a few people over then? You owe me at least that." Logan put on a little puppy pout and tried to lay a bit of guilt, which his mother just smiled and chuckled at him.

"Of course you can, baby." She placed a kiss on his forehead before placing his breakfast and running out for the day. It was slightly warmer than any other Winter day, so it was a nice time to be outside. While scarfing down his always delectable meal, he texted his three friends to come over, using the excuse of 'we need to rehearse for our day at the hospital' to call them over.

Also, did he forget to mention to bring their pajamas? Yeah, he wanted a sleepover, how fun was that.

–

Ir was starting to snow again as Logan made a fire in the fireplace, and rearranging the living room to feel big and roomy for four boys. Pulling out a large blanket from the cupboard, plus four soft pillows, he laid it across the carpeted floors. As the door bell rang, Logan went over to fetch it.

"Hey, Logan!" James and Carlos were giggling, as they were holding each other in their arms, their eyes lighting up more brightly upon seeing the host of the festivities.

"Hey, er, James, Carlos. What's... happening.. with the two of you?" Logan let them in as they relished in the warmth provided.

"We're just really happy, Logan, thanks to you." Carlos said while keeping his eyes to his tall lover with emotion in his eyes.

"Yeah, you wouldn't stop thanking me, yesterday. And like I keep saying, you guys are welcome." Logan laughed at his friends' new and improved antics. The three went over and settled in the mess of cushions, pillows and blankets, getting themselves much more comfortable. James was wearing a red sweater with big, cursive letters 'Merry Christmas' across his chest, with gray tracksuit pants. Carlos wore a similar black sweater, and warm, cotton pants.

The three boys laid by the foot of the couch, Carlos laying next to James as he laid his head softly on James' shoulder with his arm across his middle. Logan laid in front of them, loving their little, cute moment together, cuddling up and swapping body heat. It made his heart swell at knowing he made it happen, but at the same time, he did feel kind of a third wheel. Like he really was intruding on their personal life. That was, until the door bell rung again, and he remembered who the missing fellow was.

Making his way to the door, he opened to see the boy he wished he did, but couldn't, in the past few days. And boy was a breath taking sight upon opening.

"H-Hey, Kendall. Glad you could make it." Logan saw Kendall's kind and warm face, brightly lit up, and so was his as they all saw each other.

"I wouldn't miss it, Logan. I haven't seen you in a while." Kendall took a step until they were pretty close, almost chest to chest. And Logan could take in all the detail he could get. Kendall wore a olive coloured beanie, which had little tufts of blonde hair sticking out from the sides, making him look hot. He had a oversized, gray long sleeve shirt that showed off Kendall's collar bone wonderfully, and made it mouth watering. He wore white pajama bottoms which was oversized too, yet still looked kinda short on him, which sculpted what it could possibly be hiding.

"Please, come in." Logan let the taller boy in, which brushed up against Logan, and made his cheeks fluster at the contact.

"I love passing by your house, Logan. It always fills me up with Christmas cheer every time I pass by it. And the inside is more effective. I love it, Logan."

"Yeah, well. You know me. I'm all about the Christmas." Logan chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his neck as Kendall went off after to greet the two lovebirds cuddling. Boy, was that awkward to explain to him. But going over the story, and the miracle of Logan and the mistletoe, Kendall said that he really was happy for them both. Through much humiliation, the group of four started to chill out by the open fire.

–

Later they moved themselves into lunch rush, and Carlos, being the one full of energy, had the first rumbling stomach.

"Oh, man, I'm hungry. Logan, do you have anything to eat?" Carlos laid back and slumped in his seat, laying his head on James' arm.

"I'll see what I got, be right back, guys." Logan got up from his comfy seat to inspect what foodstuffs he has in his kitchen. Looking around, he could not find anything that didn't involve much cooking or utilizing heating equipment.

"You got something?" Kendall entered the kitchen, smiling warmly at Logan. Feeling slightly warm, Logan tried to find it in him to recover from Kendall and the power he has over him. He did not miss that effect at all. Well maybe a little.

"Um, nothing that doesn't involve some kinda cooking. See, my mom's pretty good in the culinary arts."

"Oh, well I'm sure between the two of us, we can think of something to make." Kendall made a quick inspection of the cupboards, shelves and fridge.

"Well, I can cook a little. So how about we make a batch of Christmas cookies? How's that sound?" Kendall already started to pull out some of the ingredients and laid them across the bench.

"That sounds great, but do you know what you're doing? Wouldn't want you to burn yourself of anything." Logan slowed down Kendall cautiously by putting his hand on Kendall's arm. It was burning like ice, but felt as warm as sunlight. Looking up into Kendall's eyes, he felt some kind of spark between them, but it was weak and disappeared as soon as it happened. Either way, Logan had eyes of concern.

"Don't worry, Logan. I've learned a lot from my own mom, and I have had experience cooking when she wasn't home. I had to make an entire family dinner for three one time, so making cookies is simple." Kendall assured Logan as he poured and measured most of the ingredients. Watching the experienced boy mix the items together to form a batter, he learned a lot from him and how to make cookies. He should remember the steps for next time.

"Now, we just add some chocolate chips," And Kendall added more than necessary, "A few drops of vanilla." He added lots of essence to the mixture, the smell intoxicating in the air, "And we mix, and it's ready for the oven. But first, what do you think of it Logan?" Kendall held out the bowl for Logan, who looked at it confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Taste it, Logan," Logan looked at him incredulously. Did he want him to each raw cookie dough? Wasn't it sickening to eat it?

"I don't know.." 

"Oh, just try it. Here, have a taste." Kendall wiped off a little off the edge of the bowl and held the digit in front of Logan's face. Really? He was suppose to like, lick it off his finger? Kendall, you are not making it easy for me.

"Um, I'd rather not," Logan said in a really red blush.

"Alright, suit yourself." Kendall brought it to his lips and lapped it off his finger, taking in every taste and flavour that it could offer. The sight alone made Logan feel awkward and uncomfortable in his seat. It made him... well honestly, it made him hot and bothered. And Logan was not liking it at all.

"Er, Kendall, I think it's time to put 'em on the tray." Logan tried to snap the image out of his mind. Oh geez, now Kendall looks much hotter to Logan now. He believed if Kendall just took off his shirt, he wouldn't even need an over to bake the cookies. He was that bothered.

"Alright, alright," Kendall began to laugh at Logan behind his back as he placed dollop after blob of batter on the tray. Making a full complete set and making most of what he made, he placed them into the oven at set dials before turning back to Logan.

"Relax, Logan. See, nothing happened that resulted in injury. Except maybe this," Kendall ran his fingertips through the dirty bowl and smeared his hand across Logan's lips. Taken back by surprise, he jumped out of his seat, staring at Kendall in shock.

"D-Did you really just do that?"

"Yep, and whatcha gonna do 'bout it, Logan?" Kendall smirked playfully and tormented Logan. Looking around the kitchen for something to retaliate with, he took a small scoop of flour before flicking it in his face.

"You didn't," Kendall wiped the powder off his face that got in his eyes. Logan laughed at him just as Kendall did, and he followed in laughs too.

"Yeah, I did. So what?"

"So this," Kendall cracked an egg on his head, the gooey yolk running and ruining his gentle spikes and falling sticky down his skin.

"Ew, I can't believe you did that." Logan collected the remnants of the wet substance and began wiping it off on Kendall, who began wrestling it away from him. Flour and eggs scattered everywhere, on clothes and on the kitchen. The moment was filled with laughter and high pitched squeals of joy. Upon hearing this, and smelling the sweet aroma of chocolate and vanilla waft the air, the remaining two entered the kitchen to see what was the food fight that took place there.

"Aw man, they had a cookie fight, and we missed it." Carlos pouted at missing out on all the fun. James just laughed beside him and pulled him in closer.

"Don't worry, we'll make some cookies of our own, and have our own little food fight." Upon hearing the idea, Carlos bounced up and down, anticipating the time that they'd actually do that. Plus the extra height attained from all his jumping was a result from the kitchen timer going off. And in front of the four boys laid a pile of Christmas cookies in front of them, leaving them mouth watering and hungry.

–

After their snacks, and a quick rinse off of the disastrous ingredient fight, Logan walked into the kitchen to see a few left over cookies cooling on the counter. Decided to save them for his dad, he took them and a glass of milk over to the Christmas tree, and placing it on the table.

"Hey Logan, what's with the milk and cookies?" James asked as they took bites from their snacks and sips of their chocolate milk.

"Well it's not Christmas without milk and cookies for Santa right? But my dad always dressed up as Santa, so I really mean to save these for him." Laying the snack on the table, he went back to his friends, settling in next to Kendall.

As the day dragged on, they spent the afternoon singing and practicing lots of carols, settling on a potential playlist to sing. They harmonized and vocalized, straining their vocal chords a bit. But they sounded absolutely great. They were totally ready for this. And as the night came out, they were starting to get tired. They still had a long way to go to attaining perfection, as James sees it.

"James-y, I'm tai-ward." Carlos tugged on James' sleeve while wiping his eyes. He tried to make himself seem cute, and like a kid, which was working with James, but Logan and Kendall just chuckled at his attempt.

"Okay, C-bear, just lay down and rest. I'll sing ya to sleep, baby." James laid Carlos on a makeshift bed of the carpet, pillow and blanket, and laid him down gently, kissing his head and cooing him to sleep in a soft hum.

"I'm kinda tired too," Logan said, as he yawned and collapsed on the floor.

"You don't have to sleep here, you've got a much comfortable bed upstairs where you should be." Kendall helped Logan get up, but he insisted that he stayed here. Not choosing to argue with his decision, he made both his and Logan's bed, tucking in Logan as he laid down next to him. Logan, really tired after all, closed his eyes and instantly drifted off into sleep right next to him. The only two left awake were James and Kendall, who were tending to the two sleepy boys next to them.

"You really liked him, don't ya?" Kendall said in a whisper, seeing the love in his eyes as he stared down at Carlos.

"Of course I do. Known him for nearly 9 years, and I still have the same feelings for him ever since." Kendall smiled at James' passion, as he got up and turned off the light in the room, as the only light source in the dark room is was the lit up Christmas tree.

"What about you Kendall?" He perked up at James, staring at him with wonder in his eyes. "You know, he's really a great guy and he likes you back too. He really deserves it, and you can give that to him, y'know. I can see it between the two of you, and I say go for it. You've got mine and Carlos' blessing. I'll be really happy for you guys, as you two have for us." Kendall stared at him wondering what it was he was talking about, but seeing James' vision, as he was petting Carlos' hair, he saw that James was looking at Logan, and he got the idea now.

"Yeah, I guess so. I do like him, a lot. But I don't think it's time yet. But I'll know it when it is. For now, he's just my best friend." Kendall said with a smile, playing with his soft hair like James, listening to the soft purrs of the boy under him.

"Well, I wish you the best. Night, Kendall"

"Goodnight, James." And the four boys laid there in a pile, sleeping in bliss.


	18. December 17th

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm not so consistent but i made a promise (although i doubt i can keep) that I 'll have it all done by Christmas, which is soon. **

**Also, WARNING for this chapter, it involves some heavy, graphic stuff (ew, no not that way. I'm not good at those yet,) so be cautious when you read this. Sorry but it just had to be in there for the sake of it. Enjoy =D  
**

_December 17th _

It great to be able to spend some quality time with the people you love and care about, and make a strong relationship. It's a shame how the best relationship also comes from spending time away from them too. But it makes the time that you do spend time with them, when you anticipate it, that much more heart felt and delightful. And then after, when you leave and begin to miss them, it shows how much you love them totally.

Ecstatic for his day at the hospital with his dad, Logan leaped from his springy bed, and got prepared to leave as soon as he was ready. Dressing appropriately, but clean, Logan bolted downstairs, ready for his mom to take him to his daddy. First though, he needed to get some breakfast in his belly so he had the energy to keep up with his busy father. It looks like he'll need it, but he promised that this day had a lot of room to spend time with him. But Logan knew that his job came first, so he wouldn't complain if he got called for in the middle.

Awaiting his arrival at the large place, he saw so much traffic blocking off possible entrance for any more cars to go through. It really was busy; people upon injured people were coming in and out, as so were ambulances with loud sirens. It moved so slowly, Logan really did feel bad for the doctors that also had to stay overnight and endless days without a visit with so much as family. At least he felt that he wasn't alone, and it could easily be ignored with his three best friends.

"You know what? It's okay, mom. Just set me off here, traffics a hassle anyways," Logan looked pleading with his mom, who was driving. Another minute in the car and he would've gone ballistic at the traffic to keep moving.

"Are you sure? Well then, stay safe, have a wonderful day, baby. Say hi to your father for me." Logan shot her a grin of appreciation and left the car, swerving through the vehicles before making it to the sidewalk and up to the front of the large, tall, important building.

Upon entering the glass double doors, Logan took in the real hospital sense, the sterilized smells, the clean feeling, the mixed emotions upon everyone's faces. It really did make him feel like a real doctor. But being a doctor's son is close enough.

"Oh? Little Logie, is that you?" A middle aged women, clad in a nurse's uniform came up to inspect him standing by the doorway.

"Yeah, it's me, Nurse Kelsie." That was the same nurse that had taken care of Logan when he was born. It seems that she still works here now, and although it did made Logan feel a bit embarrassed, he was glad he saw her friendly face. It was the epitome of all things good and innocent.

"My, look have you grown. You have the spitting image of your father." She had such a nice, heart touching smile as she saw the little boy she had nursed from such long ago.

"Speaking of my dad, have you seen him around? I'm suppose to spend the day with him, today." Logan looked around at some familiar faces and many unfamiliar ones, looking for the man he's suppose to meet up with.

"Oh.. well, Logie, he's in the middle of surgery, performing a bypass and heart surgery, but your free to wait around here until he's done." She gave him such sorry and sympathetic eyes but Logan understood completely the importance of his dad's role.

"Okay, well then is there something I can do to help you nurses out? Something that I'm permitted to do, you know to let the doctors have it easy."

"Oh, well we could use some help with the children's ward. By the way, aren't you and your little friends coming tomorrow anyways to sing for us?" She directed Logan over to the elevator up to the second floor.

"Yeah we are, but sure, I'll be happy to help out." They made their way over to the south wing of the second floor, hearing the loud, giddy sound of children's laughter emerge from the room. Some of the active kids were jumping up and down, some of the resting kids were just talking from across their beds and a children's show was playing on the large television in the corner.

"Okay, kids. This is Logan, he's the son of Dr Mitchell, and he's here to help, so if you have any problems, don't be afraid to ask him. He's just as nice as his dad." Nurse Kelsie introduced the boy to the various girls and boys in the bed, with high smiles planted on their faces. It really was a sight to see the bright spirits on their faces, despite where they were. And the fact that these kids had respected his father also was nice to think about too.

"I'll be in the nurse's room in the west wing. If you have any trouble, just come and ask for me. When your dad's finally free, I'll direct him to where you are."

"Thanks, Nurse Kelsie. I'll try my best." He assured her with his big grin, before she made her way out.

"Okay, kids, what do we all wanna do?"

"Pillow Fight!"

"I wanna watch TV,"

"I wanna go talk to my friend, but I can't get out of this bed."

They all shouted various requests, which all melded into one loud, annoying buzz.

"Okay, one at a time, one at a time." Logan held his hands up, and being such obedient children, they silenced and let Logan speak.

"Thank you. Now, I will get to all of you one at a time, so please, calm down." Logan went over to the first patient, a young and fully energetic little boy which kinda reminded him of Carlos.

"Pillow Fight!" The boy, looking no older than 6 or 7, stood on his feet and smacked a pillow on top of Logan's head playfully.

"Okay, well we can't have a big pillow fight, but if I get a few of you together, you can play a bit in your group, Who wants to pillow fight?" With the announcement, a few kids raised their hands in enthusiasm, which made the boy in front of him twinkle in delight. Picking up the boy in his arms, he let him down and ordered him to wait over in the corner with his pillow. He then proceeded to let the other kids down and let them play their pillow fight game.

"What about you, little boy?" Logan looked eye level at the next boy, who had crazy fair hair and freckles, wearing thick rimmed glasses. He had a little scared, intimidated look, but seemed to be friendly with Logan and trusted him, especially because of his dad.

"I-I wanna watch Wiggle Waggles. Can you bring me closer to the TV?" He held tightly on his blanket, with a little monkey toy in his arms.

"Sure, buddy. Hop on board." He extended his arms that the boy leaped on board to. Logan walked him over, doing a rocket ship blast off that he very much enjoyed, by his little giggles, and set him down in the little rec area in front of the TV.

"How about you girls? You said you wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah, I did, but I can't leave my bed as Nurse said." She looked at her friend which both of them had sad looks. Logan could not settle this simply by letting them out of their beds. Instead, he looked down at her charts and the other girl's chart and he could see that her condition was not really severe. She should be fine if Logan kept an eye on her and he let her down from her bed.

"Oh wait, I'll be right back." Logan left the ward to fetch a wheelchair. This is a feasible solution to their predicament. He helped her down in her wheelchair and carried her across the room to her friend, and instantly, they began talking and chatting, like normal girls. Well, because in the end, they are normal girls after all, right?

After helping the various kids with their problems, he could see he really made his impact to their day. Looking around the room, he saw smiling faces. That is until he saw one lone girl, looking a bit sad and alone. He wonders what he could do to help her.

"Hey, there. Are you okay?" She swayed her head fiercely, looking like tears are going to fall from her little eyes.

"Oh, why not? Is something the matter? Anything I can do to help?" Logan leaned until he could make some kind of eye contact with her. But she refused to keep her head up.

"What's the matter? I can help you deal with it. No matter what it is."

"I doubt that you could help me." Her broken voice cried out in a whisper. She seemed so weak and innocent. She looked to be about 8 or 9. A lone girl crying made Logan's heart break. What could possibly make her so sad.

"Try me. By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Alice. I just... I just don't feel happy is all." She said confidently, but broke out at the end as she continued to sob.

"And why's that?"

"Because everyone looks so happy, but they don't know the reality. I, I just can't enjoy my life knowing that I could die at any time, I mean, what's the point. I can't be happy no more." She cried much louder, which made Logan really feel weak and helpless.

"Alice, you're so young and full of potential. You have plenty to live for."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"What about your parents? Mommy? Daddy? Maybe an older or younger brother or sister. I'm sure they're all caring about you dearly, hoping you'll be fine." He placed a soft hand, rubbing her little shoulder in comfort.

"Really? Then why don't they take me home. The doctor says the cancer is at the starting stages which is so easily curable. So it wouldn't even be a burden to my family. Yet here I am. Tell me why?"

"They must all be together, just hoping and praying that you'll make a full recovery when you're under the machine. They wouldn't want to take you home, in risk that it'll turn severe." Not wanting to hear more, she shook of Logan's hand.

"Nice try, but it's not a good selling point."

"What about your friends? They must miss you a lot because your here and not with them. They must be wishing that you'd be able to live so that their friend can be beside them, and they will have plenty of fun."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess so. But still, I feel a bit afraid." She stopped her crying but was still depressed. It was an awful situation to deal with, but Logan's trying his best.

"Everyone cares about you, Alice. Just think about it. The nurses, the doctors, including my father and myself, also. There are people asking for money to raise funds for cancer research. That's all for you and plenty of other patients too. And no one wants to see anyone die. So if you don't ever think about that, and enjoy life, people won't need to see you so differently and see you as a normal girl. No, a special girl." Her sadness stopped, her cries ceased, her head finally lifted and she looked into Logan's eyes, that had full sincerity in his word.

"Really?"

"I promise you." Logan held out a pinkie, which she also put in her own little hand. Logan smiled, and tried to brighten up her spirits, which worked once Logan saw her tiny mouth concave upwards.

"Thank you, Logan." She got up from her bed and gave Logan a hug, which he did the same to her. Over her shoulder, he could see his dad standing by the doorway. Setting her down gently as she drifted off to sleep, he wandered over to him.

"I see you've had some fun." He smiled proudly at him, which made Logan glad.

"Yeah, well they need something to keep their spirits high." The two Mitchell men made their way downstairs.

"How about some lunch? How's that sound?"

"Perfect, dad." Logan smiled at him reassuringly. As they proceeded downstairs, they spent some time chatting, the operations and the procedures that he had gone through, he explained to Logan in detail. They also talked a lot during their lunch at the cafeteria. Logan had even asked him dad about Alice and a bit about her background information. He really did develop sympathy for her and her condition. But no matter, he was hoping that tomorrow's performance will make her enjoy life again.

–

Logan lounged in the waiting area, a bit depressed because what he hoped that didn't happened, did actually happen. His dad got called in for an emergency operation. But he really couldn't blame the hospital. In fact, Logan made the observation of more people coming into the hospital than they've came out. It made Logan really worry about the state of people in peril and the doctors with their hands busy. It really did feel cold, well colder, to have to spend Christmas in the hospital.

As the sun began to dip into the horizon, and the dark sky with the full moon painted above, Logan thought it was about time for him to return home. It wouldn't surprise him that his mom would be waiting outside. Right now, Logan was just twiddling with his thumbs in boredom.

His head snapped up as he heard a distressed women call out as she entered the hospital. It was really high pitched and sounded really painful to ignore.

"Please, you've got to help us. My wife's in labour." A man carrying a heavily pregnant wife wre begging at the reception counter.

"Oh, well, let us see what rooms are available." The lady at the desk typed away quickly, trying to locate a room for the couple. To her surprise, there were no rooms available. What was even more surprising was the lack of doctors available for them.

"Um, I'm sorry. All of our rooms are filled and there's no one who can get to you. I'm really sorry, but please, feel free to wait in the waiting area." She directed them to the vicinity of the area, pointing directly to Logan. Being pointed out, Logan got up and helped the couple move the woman down to her seat. Loud cries and laments echoed the halls as she yelped in pains.

"Okay, just breathe, breathe in and breathe out. Calm, deep breaths." Logan helped calm her down, which worked quite effectively. She began to relax, focusing on pleasant thoughts. Her husband was really grateful.

"Thank you, young man. I can't thank you enough." He was really appreciative of his concern for his wife.

"My name's Joe, and this is my wife, Mary-Ann. Pleased to meet you." He let his hand out for him to accept, which he did.

"Likewise, My name's-"

"AHH!" Mary-Ann cried out in a lot of pain. She gained a lot of the attention to be drawn to them. Mothers were worrisome, Fathers were sympathetic, children watched in curiosity and awe.

"I-I can't- I can't hold it in. I gotta- I-I gotta-" She began to cry and yell again, seeming very helpless of the situation. Logan couldn't just stand there and watch this happen. He had to do something. He was a doctor's son, he could do this. 'Watch me dad. I'll make you proud.' Logan thought before running to reception.

"Hey, do you think it'd be fine if she gave birth in the general ward? She needs this now!" Logan demanded from the same lady they had gone to. She scanned the information required.

"Yes, it is fine, it's available, but we don't have a doctor to tend to her." She said with sorrow. But Logan was filled with determination.

"I'll do it. I know all of this, I'm Dr Mitchell's son, and he's taught me all I need to know. I just need the necessary supplies." Logan slammed his hands on the wooden counter, that was very powerful and demanding, it startled the whole hospital.

"Okay, if you're sure. Please, direct her in."

"Thank you." Logan said lastly before going over to the couple in distress. He brought over a wheelchair and handed it to Joe.

"Please, get her into the seat and follow me." Logan helped pull Mary into the chair, nice and comfortable before dashing off in the direction of the general ward. It was the place to tend to minor injuries and check ups, so he knew there was a free table that would be there available to them. Everyone that got in the way quickly sidestepped as the people ran down the hall and into the lone room.

Upon entering, Logan and Joe helped lift Mary onto the table and laid her in a comfortable position. But to her, any would be fine in comparison to the pain she had to withhold to. She was yelling as loud as her limits reached. A few nurses came in with supplies for Logan, and equipment necessary for delivery. Logan rinsed off his arms with water and soap, before wearing long sleeve gloves that went up to his elbow. He even rinsed it in sterilizer before steadying himself in front of Mary, looking into the place where the magic happened.

It was pretty normal for Logan, seeing as he knew the whole procedure from school. Plus his dad had brought him in when he was about 8 and showed him where birth came from. At first, he fainted. It was pretty disgusting and murky and he even tried to empathize. And he fainted again at the thought. The minute he got home, he apologized to his mother and cried for the rest of the night. He was glad he was an only child that day, but his mom said it was fine, when she saw into his big, baby, newborn eyes.

Logan commanded Joe to wipe off the sweat that dripped off of Mary's brow, holding onto her iron grip hand for support. Also, he told her to push. Simple as that, as he had seen in all the medical shows.

"Okay, I see something. I, I think it's the head. It's going to be a really tough position so you've gotta push really hard for me. Can you do that?" He looked over across to Mary who nodded, and with all the potential she used, she managed to squeeze the head out.

"Done. Now the rest is just easy, just push." She tried and tried, but was just plain tired. She lamented that she couldn't do it.

"Please, Mary. Just one hard push is all he's asking for. Make a Christmas miracle, Mary. I love you." Joe comforted her, and with the love in their eyes, she willed herself to use everything she had to bring out...

"It's a boy!" Logan was crying out, happy to see the newest person to walk on the Earth. Joe let Mary rest, before getting up and seeing his son for the first time.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" He took the scalpel and together, guided the clean blade over and with a quick swipe, made the baby's navel. He escorted the delicate miracle for cleaning, before pulling off his gloves and packed up everything. They had called for Mr Mitchell to come over and a team of doctors to help bring them to the maternity ward.

After careful cleaning, and the loud, young cries of the baby, Logan relished in the family scene before him.

"He's beautiful, isn't he, Mary." He let her carry her child in her arm made cradle and looked adoringly in it's eyes when it began to open. Logan was really happy for them. He felt kinda interrupting, nut they insisted, seeing as they put their trust in a 16 year old boy to give birth to their baby.

"What shall we name him?" Mary asked suddenly in the silence. Apparently, they haven't even thought of a name for him.

"I don't know. Excuse me, we didn't even catch your name."

"Oh, sorry. My name's Logan. Logan Mitchell." The couple looked appreciative at Logan, and upon hearing his name, were in marvel.

"Oh, Logan. What a pretty name. Do you mind..?" Mary asked Logan, who was surprised/

"Me? Really. Well. I'll be honoured." Logan was happy to know that the baby he helped give birth to is going to be named on his behalf. He felt privileged.

"Thank you. Would you like to hold him?" Logan nodded and Mary gave her darling son over to Logan. He stared at the quiet baby in awe and adoration.

"Hello, baby Logie." He wagged a finger, in a gesture to say hello. Just staring at him was really heart warming and brought out a caring and nurturing side to Logan. He got it from his mother.

A moment passed before Mr Mitchell came in, plus the team of doctors, with a stretcher and many nurses which carried baby Logan off to the nursery.

"Excuse me, son. May I speak to you in my office for a second. Your mom's outside waiting, so I've gotta make this quick." He stared at his son with some mixed emotions: anger, embarrassment, pride, worry and many more. It was too confusing to identify what his dad was feeling so he just kept his head down and followed him upstairs to the doctor's offices.

Once he entered, he asked him to sit, which he did so reluctantly. Maybe he was angry. He looked stressed as he stared down to the outside.

"Do you know what you did, Logan." He had an empowering voice and a controlling tone that threatened Logan coldly. He was afraid to answer so he just shook his head.

"You had just performed a major procedure that's only permitted to be conducted by professional, licensed doctors. And you had broken the rules of conduct. Do you know how much trouble you could have landed us in!" He raised his voice in temper and anger, scarily petrifying the little boy in the seat.

"I-I'm sorry, dad.. I didn't mean to. I mean, I had to do what I could do to help. I didn't even know and I wasn't thinking. Please, don't be mad at me." Logan begged, hoping his dad could see past this. But when he turned around, he knew he was, seeing the foreign expression in his eyes that he's never seen before.

"Logan. As a legal doctor, I've got to be somewhat furious at you. However, as a doctor and your dad, and what you had actually done, I couldn't have been more proud, Logan." Logan looked at him when he heard what he said. He was confused but all things were settled when he felt his dad hug him really tightly. He was proud?

"Proud about what?" Logan had to ask, really he was curious. "I just made the hospital prone to legal action."

"Yes, that's true, but you were able to perform a very high degree of doctoral work, you've turned a couple into a family, and at the age of 16? You are very special, Logan. And I couldn't be more proud at your accomplishment. You're really shaping up in my footsteps and I'm really happy Logan." He hugged him again and placed a kiss on his temple. He felt really loved and cared about, feeling pride and accomplishment.

"Okay son, Look I'll see what I can do for Christmas. Now you just go back down and run off to mom. Have a good night, Logan. I love you."

"Thanks dad, you too. I'm wishing the best for you." Logan said before leaving the office and heading downstairs to explain his whole day to his mom and his friends. He was still on high from the adrenaline he got from his day.

Even if they didn't spend as much time together, it really was the best day Logan has had with his father, and he wouldn't want it to be different.

**Did anyone get the biblical reference? If so, you get a present: some Christmas cheer! =D**


	19. December 18th

**Hi, not much to say, but be patient because I'm soo far behind. I'm trying my best to get things done. I haven't had reviews for the last few chaps, or pretty much the whole thing (though not really), so Idk if i've decided to scrap this yet. But I've come this far. Anyways, Enjoy =D**

_December 18th_

It became the start of the most intense week of the month. Basically because it was the start of the seven day countdown towards the marvelous, wonderful time of the year. Everything was more crucial and critical than it normally is, and everyone is filling with more and more Christmas cheer. It was as if more hustle and bustle emerged among the crowd. There was less time to spend Christmas shopping, less time to sing carols and importantly, less time to enhance and bless a person's life and change it for the better.

Logan peeped open his eyes, staring at the plan white ceiling in it's plain sense. Just staring blankly at it helps Logan think much more clearly and forward. He wanted to make others feel the joy and anticipation of Christmas day as he feels. Especially to the two new people he met: little baby Logan, and Alice. He wants to pass on his good tidings to them, and make them feel very fortunate. But how? How could he do that? Hmm...

Getting out of bed, with a text from James and Carlos saying when and where to meet, he got ready to spread the Christmas joy to all the little girls and boys. He decided to wear a bright red shirt with a Santa graphic across it, and long, tight jeans to keep in the warmth. Wearing a Santa hat with reindeer ears, he leaped downstairs and chatted with his mother about his day yesterday plus ate his breakfast, also. Eventually, the honk of a car was heard, signaling Logan's ride and he hastily made his way out and into the car with the happy couple, and his blonde haired beauty.

Arriving at the still busy hospital, having a hard time finding a parking spot, the four boys left the car dressed in Christmas attire, James dressed up as Santa carrying a very large sack, Carlos in an elf suit with matching ears, long stockings and pointy shoes, and Kendall wearing a white shirt with a graphic of Santa and reindeer at the north pole. Logan was anxious to arrive and see his little friends again. In fact, he was running up to the hospital doors like a kid at Christmas.

"Slow down, Logan. What's the rush?" Kendall had to run up to Logan and hold him down before he overexerts himself, which the other two left over, arms around each other, were laughing at their friend's crazy actions.

"I just wanna get in there, and see everyone." Logan turned around to face Kendall, wide eyed and full of grins. It made Kendall do the same too, thinking it was very cute of Logan to see this side of him. He wished he could see what he's like when Christmas morning does come. Letting go of the smaller boy, Logan pulled Kendall along with him as they rushed through the automated doors.

"Well, if it isn't the hero of a son that's come to visit," Nurse Kelsie had spoken once they had entered. She was talking to Dr Mitchell who looked over to see Logan and his friends arrive.

"And he's brought friends with presents." The two walked over to greet the group of boys.

"Hey, dad."

"Hi, Dr Mitchell." The four boys greeted warmly, Logan the most excited of all.

"Morning, boys. Ready to greet the kids?" With nods, they had directed the boys towards the elevator, a few other kids and their families very happy to see Santa walking through the hospital. Looking around, the boys all had the same thought of how significant they can impact the lives of everyone around them. They were really happy to see everyone so ecstatic to just see the big man in the red suit.

Getting off the second floor, Dr Mitchell wished them all good luck before departing off to his needed ward. Nurse Kelsie directed the boys over to the children's ward and also wished them luck, noting that they'll check up on them later.

"Okay guys, I wanna go in first before you guys, just to see if the kids remember me is all. I'll cue you guys in, is that okay?" They agreed, knowing of Logan's story that he told yesterday, and shooed him inside.

"Logan!" The loud cries of the kids were ringing in the large room, and Logan laughed at his thunderous welcome.

"Hey, kids. I brought a few friends over to help me. Please welcome the man you all know and love.." Logan directed their visions as his three friends entered, and the kids surprised expressions melded on their tiny faces.

"SANTA!"

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas, everybody." James said in a deep, low pitch voice from his throat. Although they were glad to see Santa come, their eyes are really fixed on the large sack he had brought in instead. James set his sack down and began to put on the show with Carlos.

"Have you all been good girls and boys? Let these special toys, give you much wonderful joy." A loud eruption of bursting cheers cried out and filled the halls, filling Logan's heart with much gratitude and satisfaction from it. He could see in the corner that the children also set up their own Christmas tree. And it really made him happy to see how much bright spirits each and every one of these kids have in them.

"Have you been a nice boy?" James and Carlos went over together to the boy that wanted to pillow fight. With great enthusiasm, he said, "Yes, I have, Santa. A very nice boy."

"Well then, Merry Christmas, little boy. Ho, ho, ho." Carlos reached into the sack and pulled out an action figure in it's original box and handed it to the boy, who was grinning in excitement. He wasted no time to rip apart the box and pull it from it's confines so that he can play with it. They did the same thing with all the others, and so did Logan and Kendall. It really warmed their hearts to be hit with their really high energies and surge up with so much pep. Each smile raised their own limits of Christmas cheer to great numbers.

Logan saw how Alice was really enjoying the festivities, her eyes starting to sparkle. It was a real picturesque moment to see. He went over to her and greeted her real warmly.

"Hi there, Alice. Having a wonderful day, so far?" Logan greeted her really wonderfully, which she perked up at seeing him.

"Sure am. It's like Christmas come early."

"It's only a week early. But yeah, it's wonderful, isn't it?" He patted her petite shoulder but she ended up looking down in her lap.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, I know that it's a really good day, but I still don't have my Christmas wish yet." She looked a bit sad, but her happy cheery face from before was still masked on her.

"Don't be so sure. See, I had a little call, and, well..." Logan picked up her head by her chin by his fingers, and directed it towards the door. He went outside and called for someone. A few someones, and together they entered.

"Mommy, Daddy, Travis!" Alice bounced in her bed, the greatest smile etched on her face as she saw her family by the door.

"Alice! Oh, my baby." Alice's mom was the first to run over and hug her, smothering her with a shower of kisses. Her other two men, Logan had to assume that was her dad and her older brother, also came over and spent time with her. It was such a wonderful family moment, that it almost made Logan cry at the sight.

"You did a really good thing there, Logan." Kendall whispered in Logan ear, which snapped him out of his staring because it made him shiver at the breeze. He turned around and under his emotions, he let the torrent of tears fall down his face. Kendall was so proud of him, he wiped away his tears as they came down.

Catching his breath, he said, "I know, and I'm so happy for them. Well, looks like we've got a show to do," Logan dragged Kendall over to where Carlos and James were getting dressed for their sketch.

"Okay everybody, we're going to put on a show for you all. Please, calm down and I hope you enjoy the story." James told everyone, as Logan put on a pair of antlers in Kendall's long locks and Carlos wore a bright red nose.

"_Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose, And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows." _James sung the story of Rudolph, which was played by Carlos, as he pranced around and hopped up and down, poking his bright red nose in the kid's faces who giggled at him and his crazy little dance.

"_All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games." _Logan and Kendall were grouped together, as Carlos began chasing after them two, but they tried to run away from Carlos, like he was some kind of freak, and they were playing a game of chase.

"_Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say: "Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" _James sung Santa's line in a low, throaty noise_, _following after Carlos, putting an arm around his waist and held him tight, giving him a small little wink, which made him blush as red as his nose.

"_Then all the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee, Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history!"_ The four boys got together and hung their arms around each other as friends, some lovers, but still well connected altogether. When they finished, the kids were bouncing and clapping for them, cheering them on. They began to sing more songs that the kids loved: 'Jingle bells' and 'Santa Clause is coming to town.' They were really cheerful of their show, some other guests were also watching it from outside with their own little families. They received a very loud applause from every viewer. It really warmed his heart to see his good tidings being spread out and about. Seeing everyone so content and enjoying the show, he still had one more thing to do before he wrapped it up for the day.

"Hey, Kendall. Do you wanna go over and see Logan?" he whispered in Kendall's ear and he nodded enthusiastically. Leaving the spotlight to the lovebirds, the other two weaved through the crowd and out to explore the hospital. He brought with him a small little gift basket, filled with a lot of toys, baby blankets and necessary requirements for little Logan.

Making their ways to the maternity ward, they asked the nurse working for the room containing Joe and Mary-Ann. Directing them in the general direction and the room number, they entered in quietly, with a small knock, and they permitted Logan to enter the room.

"Hey, you guys. I brought you a little something." Logan showed them the gift basket, wrapped in blue bows, and they were glad to see what he had brought.

"Oh, wow. Thank you so much Logan." Mary-Ann said appreciatively, rocking baby Logan in her arms.

"This is my friend, Kendall. He and I wanted to see if it was okay to see him."

"Yes, of course." She allowed them to come by and she gave her wondrous pride and joy over to the boy that helped deliver him. Boy, was he beautiful, indeed. With small lips and a tiny nose. He was sleeping so he couldn't see his big, brown eyes, but it was still cute either way. He had ten little, tiny fingers and a small hand to hold them. Having him cradled in his arms, he had an automated smile, and was even glad when Kendall came behind him to adore him too.

"He's beautiful. Logan's really a beautiful, wonderful boy." Taking in the double meaning, Logan was still touched by the incentive. He agreed totally with his statement, holding him really tight as if he was his own baby. He was wrapped up in a sky blue blanket and even had a warm, woolly hat on his tiny head. It was really adorable.

"He's a beauty." Logan said as he handed him over to his mother. She carried him so delicately, and Logan reached into the basket to pull out something.

"There's something I wanna give to Logan. This is my childhood toy." Logan showed them his most cherished position that had once hung on his Christmas tree. He decided to give it to Logan, because it brought such wonder and joy to his life, he wished it could do the same to someone else. A tiny, little somebody, wishing it would work the same way.

"I've had him through the ups and the downs, he's been with me through everything, and was my first friend. I want to give it to him, so that when he grows up, he can have a full content life that I had growing up with him." Logan looked at the doll's eyes deeply, letting all the moments and memories reel like a movie in his mind. Really hesitantly but soon easily, he must sadly let go of him and tucked him into Logan's small hand, which held onto it so tightly in his little paw.

"You did a good thing." Kendall said in a whisper in Logan's ear, his arms rubbing up and down Logan's shoulder and upper arm, trying to comfort him, feeling him shake and rumble as tears threatened to fall. Knowing it would happen sometime soon, Kendall turned him around, pulled him close, and stroked his hair, letting him know that everything will be okay, and to let it all out. Which he did. But he did it proudly because it was tears of joy rather than tears of depression.

"I'm sure Logan is very thankful for this." Joe said, contorting to Logan.

"No, no, I'm okay. It's happy crying, don't worry about me." Logan reassured them as he saw his smaller counterpart hold tightly on the toy. Just then, the missing two of the group entered behind them

"Hey, may be come in?" James asked, with his peeping head through the door. Logan allowed them in, after wiping his tears and calming down. They entered, him and Carlos, and went over to see the baby Logan.

"Aw, he's so cute," was James' first thought at seeing him.

"Ha ha, he's so tiny." Carlos said a bit aloud, but James slapped him to quiet him down.

"Oh, by the way, you guys. We got some really good news." James said once he peeled his eyes away from little Logan. He ushered them outside and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, what's this news?" Logan said, already granting himself a smile, while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Do you know that crowd that formed outside the ward? Well, it turns out that one of the guys there was actually the mayor. And he said after seeing us perform, he wanted us to perform for the Christmas concert on Christmas Eve!" James announced with so much enthusiasm, which made Logan and Kendall really ecstatic about. They were going to be performing a Christmas concert in front of the whole town in the city center! That would be really cool.

"That's great, in fact, that's awesome." Logan said as he began to jump up and down with his friends, who were also happy for their group.

Watch out Minnesota, for Big Time Rush is performing a wonderful Christmas for you all!


	20. December 19th

_December 19th _

It's the most wonderful feeling when you can find that moment in time when you can just rest and relax, and feel that the whole world is behind you, and only the important things matter. So much time for rest and relaxation, it feels like floating on clouds. Wispy, puffs of softness and comfort to sleep on. Ah, that nostalgic feeling when you imagine the clouds as giant, fluffy pillows you can sleep upon

That was what Logan had running through his mind, dreaming about as he laid there in his bed. He had a very hectic week to go through. And now that he's had it all settled and set to the back of his mind, he really just needed to let time pass, awaiting the day that he's been waiting for. But what could he do? The world had a million possibilities to choose from. Perhaps a certain blonde haired boy could help him. Maybe he should ask him first.

Taking his phone from his bedside table, he decided to give him a call, seeing if it was okay for him to come over. He never realized how little alone time the two have spent, even though they promised that they would. Well, that will all change.

"_Hey Logan. What's up?"_ Kendall answered, sounding groggy like he just woke up. Logan had to laugh at the noise he made, it sounded cute. He could imagine what he looks like all roused and a little disoriented. Boy, he hopes he didn't disturb him from a peaceful slumber.

"Oh, I was just wondering if, you know, you wanted to hang out today? As in just the two of us?" Logan asked hopefully, which was pretty obvious as it was dripping in his voice.

"_Hmm, sounds like a good idea. But I think I gotta babysit my sister today, so how about you come over and we'll chill out at my place?" _Logan's never been to Kendall's house before, he wondered what it'd be like. Is he rich, or is he middle class? It didn't matter to Logan, he just didn't wanna stick out is all. Plus, he gets to meet his family, and he doesn't know what kind of people they are. But if they're anything like Kendall, he shouldn't have a problem. Still, though.

"Sounds great. I'll come by soon." Logan said with a smile, even though he wouldn't see it. But he didn't want Kendall to miss out on it though.

"_Great, I'll text you the address. Bye."_ Kendall hung up on Logan, and no more than a minute later did Logan receive his text. Getting ready for some alone time, Logan hopped out of his bed. He was trying to impress Kendall, so he spent a good share of his time trying to figure out what he was going to wear. Hopefully it'll look good in his eyes. He just wasn't as good at this as James is, and he didn't wanna disturb him. He could only guess what it is that he's doing with his little monkey boy of a boyfriend. Settling on his best, he proceeded to go down and ask his mom for a quick lift.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a quick favour, before you go?" Logan said as he entered, and his mom already placed his breakfast on the table as he sat.

"Sure, baby. What is it?" She said as she sipped away at her freshly brewed coffee.

"I, kinda need a ride to a friend's place. Is that okay?" Logan looked reluctantly at his mom. Ever since the Christmas tree incident, they haven't really talked at all about this lately, and it really placed some tension in the air as it got mentioned.

"Lemme guess, it's Kendall, isn't it?" She said with a devious and all knowing smirk. It surprised Logan that his mother knew this.

"H-How did you know?" Logan said in a whisper, even though it was just the two of them.

"Please, honey. I know a lot more that you let me on for." She said jokingly which caused a slight giggle from them both.

"So, you're not mad?" Logan asked with hesitant eyes.

"No, baby, I'm not mad. I'm only mad that you haven't told me anything about him yet. You've gotta learn to let me in on this kind of stuff. A mom's advice can go a long way, you know." She said cunningly. Logan just laughed at her and they enjoyed their little joke.

"So seriously now, has anything happened yet between you two?" She leaned in closer, like they were a couple of gossips. They might as well be at this point.

"No, well maybe, kinda. I dunno. It's all over the place. But don't worry mom, if I plan this correctly, I'll bag him for Christmas." Logan said in a cocky way.

"Let's just hope you do. I'll be glad to give you a ride, honey. But we gotta go now though." She said, slightly pushing Logan to finish off his meal, which he did, wanting to see Kendall already.

Honestly, he didn't even had a plan to catch Kendall in the bag. He was just going to wing it. He already is, and so far, it's kinda working. They're kinda together, aren't they? Let's just hope they'll get somewhere soon.

–

The ride to Kendall's was impetuous, but it was all worth it when he saw Kendall waiting for him on his front lawn. He just wanted to leave the car and run up to him through the cover of snow. Yet he didn't wanna risk suffering from potential injury from the impulsive stunt. Sounded more like a Carlos thing to do if he saw James.

"Kendall," Logan shouted from the window instead. He perched his head up to see the boy emerging from the car, once it came to a halt by the curbside. Running up to him, when he got out, he greeted Mrs Mitchell before sending her troubles away. In fact, he even invited her to come inside and meet his mother too.

"Hey Logan, so glad you could make it." Kendall placed a hand on his shoulder in gratitude, which Logan gave back a reassuring smile.

"I wouldn't miss a day without you, Kendall." Logan said sincerely as they walked into Chateau Knight. It was a really well decorated house, too. They, too, had a few Christmas lights hung up, and the inside was very homey. It was nice and warm, but not as warm as Logan's house, he must admit." But it seemed like a regular home. He could get accustomed to this, it was no different than his own.

"Logan, this is my baby sister, Katie." Kendall pulled Logan from his fascination with the home into the eyes of a little girl, sitting on the couch, playing at her games.

"Kendall, I told you not to call me that. Ugh, you can be so embarrassing sometimes." She said without peeling her eyes from her console.

"Katie, could you at least say hi to my friend." Kendall groaned. Ah, sibling rivalry. But Logan still laughed at them playfully.

"You have friends? Well, that's..a.. first..." She got a loss for words when her line of sight was looking at Logan's stunning face. Wow, for once, one of Kendall's friends is actually pretty handsome, Katie thought. Of course having to say she's already met James and Carlos before.

"Um, h-hi...uh.."

"Logan." Kendall could now see what's got her a bit tongue tied. With a smirk he decided to use it to his advantage.

"Right. Hi, Logan." Now it was just getting a bit awkward in here. Looking at Kendall, with an expression that says help, he grabbed onto Kendall's sleeve. At seeing this, Kendall calmed his worries with gesture saying, 'Don't worry, I got this.'

"Okay boys. Mrs M and I are off. So you must be Logan," Kendall's mom came in alongside Logan's too. They seemed to be friends already, having only met a few minutes ago. She looked him up and down, making him feel a bit under pressure.

"You seem like a very nice boy. I've heard great things from you. I'm sure you will be great friends." She said giving Logan a pat before going off, both of their moms towards wherever they needed to be off to.

"So Logan, it's just going to be you, me and that annoying brat over there." Kendall made a gesture and a face while directing his accusation, and made Logan laugh at, but he made an automatic kinship with her already, since it is Kendall's sister.

"Hey, I heard that, eyebrows." She yelled angrily but still not taking her eyes off her console. Kendall followed with a tongue sticking out and a pesky sound. But she did the same thing, and bicker they did that made Logan just laugh at the sibling relationship. It was just these moments that made him wish he did have a younger or older brother or sister.

"C'mon, Logan. I'll show you my room." Kendall guided him up the stairs, before Logan said bye to Katie, which she responded so much more nicely to.

Entering Kendall's domain, Logan scanned his habitat. His walls were littered with hockey posters, emblems of 'Minnesota Wild' hanging variously as different artifacts, a pile of equipment laid in the corner, a desk stuffed with papers and books were along the wall, and a small television with a gaming system was in another corner. It seemed like an ordinary boy's room, except it did have a ripe, exotic aroma hung thick in the air, which made his nose cringe.

"Nice room, I like it." Logan was honest really, but he thinks he could at least make it seem more clean, neat and organized. Something more fitting for a teenager.

"Thanks, Logan. Sorry it's not so clean. When you called, I wasn't expecting you to come," Kendall admitted as he tidied up a bit, putting away a few old shirts and other disturbing articles of clothing.

"Oh, sorry." Logan stood there awkward, unsure where to tread.

"It's okay. Doubt we'll be in my room all day. Why don't we go outside and do something." Kendall still continued to clean but ended up just piling everything like all the other stuff in the room.

"Sure, like what."

"Hmm.." Looking out the window, the snow began to settle. So he had an idea, "I say we snowball fight!" Kendall looked at him excited, and Logan was a bit too. Going along, he followed Kendall downstairs as he slipped on a few gloves and a scarf, plus a beanie.

"Hey Katie, you better come outside." Kendall told her as he slipped on a pair of sneakers.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because.." Kendall opened the door, scooped up a pile of snow off the ground, smoothed out the edges before.. "Snowball Fight!" and ran off outside with Logan. Looking a bit annoyed, she jumped out off her seat and began to chase her brother down. Stepping outside, she was pelted with another ball of snow, getting stuck in her long hair, and wetting her top.

"Oh that's it, big bro. You are going down!" She picked up a full hand of snow before throwing the sediments in a trajectory that splattered onto Kendall and Logan. But with every attack, there's also retaliation.

"Logan back up for me," Kendall said as they threw snowballs at each other, a few missing, and some right on target.

"Nu uh, I'm not getting into this mess. It's one on one..." Logan trailed off, before getting into the action too. Making a snowball himself, seeing as Kendall is distracted by his sister, he threw it square at his chest.

"..on one. Free for all! Last man standing!" Logan shouted and the three began to fight, throwing the solid water at each other, getting them all wet, from their tops down. There was no helping the giggles that escaped from their happy faces, the real experience coming out and bursting in joy. They ran, tripping over the snow and trying to avoid the projectile from hitting them in the faces, and with the boys, the sensitive areas. The freezing temperature of the snow began to eat away at what exposed skin they had, turning a bit numb.

"Okay, I give, I'm getting cold." Katie said before returning back into the house.

"Aw, you wuss." Kendall teased, where Katie blew a raspberry at his face.

"Hey, I'm a little girl. Just because the snow can't get to all that fat,"

"Hey, I am not fat. That's muscle hiding underneath all that." Kendall praised as he flexed under the layers of coats.

"Ugh, dream on, fatso." She remarked last before returning into the warm home. But that just left the remaining two left over to resume war.

"Hey, Kendall," Logan cried, and as he turned around, met with a mouthful of snow. Dirty, wet snow that ended up melting the warm caverns of his mouth.

"Oh, it's on Logan. Come back here." Kendall began chasing after him, which earned a few squeaks from the smaller boy. With repeating chants of 'come back here' and 'make me, Kendork', it turned into a quick game of cat and mouse. Jumping up and down, running in opposite directions, trying all strategic ways to flee and catch, and like all cats, they pounce.

"Gotcha, little Logie." Kendall teased as he pinned the smaller boy against the blanket of snow. They were both laughing like crazy to do anything in this position. It was then, in that arrangement, that something clicked in both of their minds.

Kendall saw Logan as the small, cute, innocent little person he met with in the first place. So quiet yet free spirited, from his well shaped eyes and his rosy cheeks, although it could have been the cold. His long, spiky hair and his tiny, button nose, with lips slightly part in some exhaustion. Staring deep into the pools of brown, was an even brighter colour of his soul. A gentle yellow, full of volume and highly energetic. That's more than enough reason to assure himself that yes indeed, he was falling for Logan.

Logan stared up at Kendall, through a mix of shadow and the small amounts of light filtering through the dark, gray clouds. But it made an image of beauty in Logan's eyes. His dirty, long, blonde hair that made his face stand out more. His shining aquamarine eyes that contrasted with the dullness of the sky, his wild bushy eyebrows that defined a powerful figure. His jutted out nose and big, full lips, highlighting the white of his teeth and the little squirmy appendage called his tongue. It was really defined to be perfect for Logan. His soul inside was a wonderful, emerald shine. It captured his character perfectly, so wily and imaginative. Well structured and strong, really bold and brave. It was everything Logan could want. But could he have it?

'OMG No way!' Logan focused back to the boy on top of him, seeing that he was starting to lean down, flutter his eyes close. His warm breath hitting the sensitive skin and leaving a tingling feeling on his upper lip. Their noses were so close, it was as if they were touching. Kendall's face had fitted when he turned to the side, and continued his descent. Logan's heart beated at a rapid pace, faster than his nervous system on impulses. A wild blush appeared across his face, mixing in the apple of his cheeks too.

That is.. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" And their blissful dream broke into reality, as Katie stood there, staring cautiously at the two. Breaking out of their hold on each other, they stood up nervously, like they've been caught.

"Oh, er, well, you know, we, um.." The two continued to string the stalling as long as they came, until Katie would finally let go of it.

"Okay, whatever, just come inside. I made some hot cocoa, with marshmallows." Kendall went for Logan's freezing hand and dragged him inside the house, where the once icy hand began receiving thermal treatment to get the feeling into it again.

"Thanks guys. You sure know how to make me feel welcome." Logan said, sitting with legs crossed on the chair, the sugary drink in his hands.

"Anytime Logan." Kendall said, getting to his own drink too. Katie also moved in closer, settling next to Logan's side, and leaned her head on Logan's upper arm. He was too distracted to notice that Kendall also moved closer too on his other side. All wrapped up in warmth, Logan felt like he belonged here. Nestling so tightly with Kendall, plus it helped with Katie next to him.

It felt like a dream. Even if didn't expect it like this, it was still something that turned out wonderful.


	21. December 20th

**Hey guys, This is a real emotional one for me, so I hope it gets to you as it did to me. Enjoy and review if you like it =D**

_December 20th _

It's terrible to harbour a secret that threatens to be released, because it's hard to control it. Especially if it's one you're meant to be proud about. It must be named, otherwise it's just something on the inside, just something so exclusive. And then what happens? Life goes on? Then a series of 'what if' questions to boot? It truly is hard to admit to, but to pour your heart out means much more space for it to take in; love, faith, truth, devotion, commitment and honesty. Otherwise, it'd be left hollow.

That was what ran through Logan's mind when he woke up deep in thought. It's hard for a teenager to awake to the realization that they've changed preferences. Down to the bare facts, it was hard to be gay. For anyone, social ridicule is just around the corner, followed by his cronies, abuse and estrangement. Logan was thinking solely of his two best friends. Sure they're happy together, but what relationship would it be if only two people lived in their little world. Is family included, what about friends, and other acquaintances that are members of the social world. What happens then?

Plus, it did kinda hurt thinking that Logan is almost taking his first baby steps into that world. That is, once he's find someone to guide him through at least. He's got his parent's support and his best friends, but if he treads outside, what has he got to survive? Logan was really conflicted in his battle of realization. And what about Kendall.

Kendall, the name lingers in the air like a sweetness for the tongue. It's Logan's sensation of pure satisfaction. It'd be a shame to lose it, like a candy stolen from a baby. No different would it be what the baby would do, Logan would also be crying his eyes out also. Like a wise, yet stupid man once said, and forever says, 'that's life.' No, it's not life to live forever in love. A person is sculpted because of his likes and dislikes, his favours and his thoughts. Why is it that a person is known completely for their preferences. It hurts, to know that just one vague description illustrates a person for life. No, that person has a name. He deserves to be known as a singularity, the individual.

Jolting out of his nightmare, he awoke in a startle in his nice, comfortable, protective bed. Rewinding the thoughts in his head, he thought about James and Carlos. Are they really happy they have each other, awaking everyday to see their families, and controlling their secret. They really need to get this out in the open, and Logan would be there to support them. Calling his two friends he decided to talk to them about it, because now even Logan was having a hard time getting his head about this new world he's going to embark on.

He needs help. Simple as that.

–

Walking down in misery, Logan decided to take her mother up on her offer. Taking all the advice he could get, he'll be able to clear his head a bit. Really now, he doesn't even know what brought this paranoia up in the first place. But it's there, and it won't go away unanswered. His mom saw him walk in with head down and slow steps.

"Honey, is something the matter?" She was immediately at his side, because this is one of the very rare times she'd be able to see this side of Logan. Since it seldomly shows, it's seen as a baby in her eyes. A much younger, vulnerable Logan Mitchell.

"Mom, I need some advice." Logan took in a shuddering breath, sitting down and looked blankly at his mother.

"Sure, honey. You can tell me anything." She placed a worried hand on his shoulder.

"Do you see me as... gay?" Logan struggled to say, coming out of his lips. His mom looked at him so wide eyed, shocked and a tiny bit scared at the same time.

"Well, honey, um..." She paused, taking in the greater news in her son's life, but she had to speak the truth, "No, not really. You're not gay." Logan stared incredulously at her, wondering what was going through her mind.

"But wait, Logan. It's because I don't think you're generally gay. You are still the kind, warm hearted, loving, caring son I raised and loved. And it's because you are in love with Kendall. Not just some random guy. This Kendall, he's real special to you. You would not be expressing so much love to any other guy or girl out there. This is all going to one person. And I wouldn't care in the world it'd be a boy or a girl, because you're already loving a boy and a girl. You're dad and me." Logan looked up, with big, fat tears building in his eyes. If it was any message, Logan wanted to tell his mom how much he loved her, that words couldn't even express, so he let the tears go.

"You're not gay because you like a guy. You are Logan H. Mitchell, because you love Kendall Knight. And don't you ever sell yourself short like that thinking that way." She kissed his forehead, letting it linger there for a long time, letting him see how much she meant every word she said. Logan just rubbed furiously at each drop that fell. Reaching out for a tissue, he tried to wipe away all pints of despair and doubt as he blew into it.

"So, you would not care if I said I'm in love with Kendall?" Logan collected himself before looking at his mother, who smiled real warm and reassuring at him.

"Honey, if you didn't, I'd be saying, 'where's my son and what have you done with him?'" She tried to joke, which really worked on Logan, because he became the boy of a million smiles again.

"Thank you so much, mom. I-I'm still confused though, but you really helped." He got up and gave a tight embrace to her mom, who gave a same, if not harder one, full of love back.

"You're welcome honey, but if I may ask, what brought all this up in the first place?" She went over to the coffee machine to make a fresh brew for her to drink.

"Well, I was wondering what it would be like if I did say that I love Kendall. And we got together. I mean, well James and Carlos are together, but from what I know, neither has told any friends or family yet. And I was wondering if I'd end up in the same world as them too. Without friends or family." Logan looked down in despair, but met her mother's warm eyes again when she made him.

"For one, I didn't even know about that, so I'm very mad at you." She tried to joke with him, and again it worked. She's really slow on the know, "Secondly, I'm sure that they haven't told them for their own reason. I mean, they must still be a new couple right? So it's totally okay for them to take it slowly. It doesn't mean that their love is no lesser because of it. Perhaps talking about this kind of stuff would mean that they'd gain greater love for one another, to accept each others worlds. So please, just let your mind wander off this topic, until you'd need to think about it thoroughly. You worry too much for your own good, boy," She poured herself a cup of coffee when she was done. Logan still remained silent as he now started picking and chewing at his breakfast.

"You know, when your dad and I met, we didn't even admit our feelings until the first few months. And let me tell ya, it was hard for us. We were just as conflicting as you are, but when we decided what our course of action was, everything turned out puppy dogs and rainbows. I promise you, Logan, no matter what you do, you will always have us to support you with." She placed a tender hand on his shoulder, who relaxed under the feeling.

"Okay thanks mom. Now I just need to talk to James and Carlos about all this."

"Now, about this 'not telling me' stuff..."

–

Biting at his nails nervously, which was a pretty nasty habit to have, Logan sat down in his lounge awaiting the arrival of the happy couple that he calls his friends. He dialed both of them up, fortunately that they were together, saying that there was an urgent emergency that Logan is going through, and needed help with. And like great friends, they were going to be there in an instant.

For now, Logan relaxed into his seat, watching his show, where one of the characters is an out gay boy, living amongst a hating, prejudice society. And like an instant, his insecurities and fears surged like wildfire in his system. It was one of those moments when it's hard to control. Really raw and animistic, because it's one of those things that have never been developed yet.

Jumping out of his seat at the sound of the bell, he quickly escorted his two friends inside, and let an awkward silence take it's toll. James looked at Carlos, and he did the same, before both looking directly at Logan, who seemed to be panicking.

"Okay guys, this isn't some kinda life-or-death situations, and it wasn't all that urgent. It's just... something on my mind lately, and I feel it's important to me. Please, sit down guys." Logan said platonic like, scurrying in front of them, stressed out of his mind. He clawed at his head in nervousness and awkwardness. This was not some everyday conversation, no, this was some heavy, serious stuff going on here.

"What's going on, Logan. Are we in trouble? Are you in trouble?" Carlos broke the tension that thickened in the air. Logan looked at them and saw how they were holding their hands, so freely and an expression of love. It was painful for Logan to see.

"No, nothing's happened. I just.." Logan let out a shaky breath, he didn't even know he held onto, "I need you guys help and it's hard for me to talk about it."

"Logan, you can tell us anything that's going on, we're not going to look at you any differently. Beside, I think I know what's going on," James said with a smirk, thinking about how cute it was for Logan to be all bashful and embarrassed about something so small.

"Yeah, well, you do James, so lemme tell Carlos about it." Logan tried to be tough to say this, as he sat down next to said boy.

"What is it Logan?" Carlos asked innocently, and curiously.

"Well," Logan sighed and continued, once he regained control, "I'm in love with Kendall." This earned an overly dramatic gasp from the smaller boy, but the taller one behind him just smiled at the both of them; at Carlos' adorable look, and proudly at Logan for his confession.

"Wow, Logan, I did not know that. But, that's great. It's better than great, it's fantastic, come here," Carlos proceeded to bear hug Logan, one of the greatest things that makes him Carlos.

"I have a feeling that that's not the problem you're dealing with." James interrupted, causing the two friends to separate and Logan to go back into a sadness state.

"Yeah, and that's why I kinda called you guys over here for." Logan rubbed at his neck, awkwardly staring at his two friends before standing up to relieve his tension by pacing around the room.

"Look guys, I know it was kind of a big shock to me to hear about you two, but I am real accepting of it. Well, I kinda have to be, otherwise I'd be a big, fat hypocrite. But, I'm really glad for you guys." Logan said truthfully as he looked towards the two, who smiled at one another. "The problem is how to deal with it. You guys, you've entered this so easy for you two, and I was just wondering how you've dealt with it so far. Cause for me, it's not really working, without having to over think things"

"Well then, don't over think things then Logan. Simple as that." Leave it to Carlos to respond to things like that.

"I wish I could, but don't you ever wander?" Touching his point, Logan found a new strength to look at them.

"About what?"

"I dunno. Telling your parents and family for one, friends too, and just, you know, admitting your feelings to the whole wide world. And most of all, being honest with yourself. I've only got you guys to look onto but really, you guys haven't really helped me at all."

"Whoa whoa, calm down, Logan. Who says we won't be doing all those things eventually. Logan, we're just as new to this as you are, you've got to take it slow." James tried to reassure Logan, bringing him to the lounge.

"Yeah, but you guys have loved each other from the start of everything. So have I but my start is like 3 weeks ago. You guys have met since second grade, and who knows how long ago you started feeling this way." Logan tried to exaggerate the little, excruciating details that meant absolutely nothing to the couple in front of him.

"Logan, It's been a real shock to me too to face all this, but know that you're not alone. You've been there for us, heck, if it wasn't for you, this," meaning James and Carlos, "wouldn't have happened at all. So don't stress on the details. We'll be there, and we'd hope you would be there for us when that time does happen," Carlos wrapped an arm around him and laid his head on his shoulder, showing him that he has comfort. James followed suit on his other side, and together they embraced each other the best they can, taking as much pain as they could endure so the comfort could seep in.

Being together like this, it was really one of those cherished moments, Logan wished he could be in this hold forever, just him and his friends. Well, honestly that he'd rather be in Kendall's hold, but his two friends, filled with love were just as deserving. Now it could be felt like anything could be accomplished. He was going to do this. He deserved it. It was his Christmas.


	22. December 21st

_December 21st _

The aftershock of an event can be something that's drastic. Like a hangover from a night out, and how it hurts the morning after. Then all your concentration is solely directed towards finding the solution, the remedy to the pain. And for the non-thinker, the ideal way is to tackle it head on. Yeah, that sounds about right. Just grab onto it, and go Big Time.

Formulating one of his now famous plans in his minds, Logan decided on making it come to fruition at tonight's Christmas dance. It was one of those special events that the school held to dedicate it to the seniors of the school. But all were invited so it was a real social occasion. That word 'social' just provokes him to admit the truth about everything. He didn't want it, but at the same time, he did. He wanted a vision of honesty at what the outcome would be like. In other words, he wanted James and Carlos to come out.

It did seem a bit pushy, but he wouldn't be able to do this if he wasn't able to look up to those two. They were real heroes in his eyes, besides his dad and the other heroes in his life, but they had to be a inspiration to him. And his friends, so as a friend, he's going to tell them to do it. Make a change and hopefully see it to the better.

Dialing for said heroes, he decided to tell them straight up. It was the only way, to tackle it headstrong.

"_Hello? Logan, you still weary?" _James asked in a concern tone, which was affectionate to Logan.

"Yeah, James. Look there's something I want you and Carlos to do tonight. At the dance. I'll tell you what it is later, when I come see you."

"_Sure, me and Carlos are gonna be here, getting dressed and getting ready. Come on over. Oh, here's Carlos now, come soon." _James hung up, tending to his boy, while Logan sat alone in his bed, thinking over the barriers that held him back. Hopefully, he'll find a new strength to knock them down.

He hopes, and he wishes.

–

Arriving at James' house no time sooner, he awaited for the door to open. He could already hear the commotion inside, and Logan laughed, cheering up at his two ridiculous friends. They're so happy together, it makes him kinda jealous with a little hint of envy too. He wished he was that fun with Kendall.

"Oh, hey Logan." James opened the door, hair askew and running out of breath, "Sorry, Carlos is being a little monkey, again."

"Maybe he should stop putting sugar in his cereal," Logan joked, entering the room, seeing the boy in question bouncing up and down upstairs, before speeding down the steps and hugging Logan in a tackle, falling back on James. He was sandwiched between the two, feeling kinda weird.

"Okay, Carlos. I'm happy to see you too." Making no attempt to move, Logan looked a bit annoyed before following with, "you can let go now."

"Sorry, Logan. I think I got it outta my system." Carlos pulled apart, grinning at his friend, which replied with the same.

"C'mon guys, let's go upstairs. We gotta lot of work to do for tonight." James pushed them upstairs and into his room, the same room where he confessed his love for Carlos, and Logan did his for Kendall. Feels like time travel.

"Okay guys, before we get into this, I have a small request to ask from you guys." Logan stood up, as the other two sat on James' bed, looking at him skeptically with curiosity.

"Well, you know what I've been talking about yesterday. And I'd hate to open things from the past, but I told you how important this is for me." Logan said, sitting at their feet. He felt helpless under them, because it wasn't all about him, it was their doing too. And it was up to them to decide if it should be done or not.

"Logan, you know we'd do anything for you. Whatever it is, we'll be on board." James said, reassuring him and tilted his head up to see the two pairs of eyes looking into his own. Feeling confident and reassured. He took a long, shuddering breath before continuing.

"I want you guys to tell everyone, tonight at the dance," Logan saw how James and Carlos were taken aback at such a big, bold request. He could see the fear residing in their eyes, and the hesitation of accepting that challenge. Logan was about to retract his request, until they beat him to it.

"We'll do it," James answered for the both of them. Now it was Logan who was taken aback. There was something in their eyes that was one the fear they saw, was now transformed into one full of determination, and willingness for the task. They nodded, letting Logan know how they were in this now, and in this together. All three of them.

"We're gonna be there, no backing down." Carlos put his own thoughts out about this discussion. He's always determined to face something head first. Which was why he had his helmet all the time. He's not backing down from this challenge.

"Really, guys? I mean, you don't have to, but I really appreciate what you're about to do. Thanks guys," They didn't even need to mention it to get into a group hug. It was real close and heartening to be in their embrace. Logan snapped out of this warm feeling when he felt something touch at his eyelashes.

"Wait, wh- James, What are you doing?" Logan opened his eyes to see James attacking him with eyeliner. Or as James call it, his guy-liner. "James I told like wearing that stuff, get it off me." Logan pushed James away, taking one of his make up removing tissues and wiping his face down. Again.

"At least you don't have him attacking you every single day with it," Carlos interjected, which made Logan look at his eyes, and see his long, painted eyelashes. Which caused the loudest eruption of laughter to emit from his mouth.

"AHAHA, at least now we know who's the man in this relationship," Logan struggled to maintain his laughing as Carlos tackled him to the floor and wrestled with him, rolling around the floor. James got caught in the infectious tone and joined in their rambunctious activity.

"Okay, you two, break it up. We got stuff we gotta do for tonight."

–

The school dance, one of the most greatest social occasions that it has to offer. A time where teacher and student can come together and break the segregation and let the person be free. An expression of free will and just go crazy, go hectic and be yourself. So Logan knew this was the best place. Yeah, he can feel it's gonna be a good one.

As the three boys, dressed clad in well ironed tuxedos with wild roses in their pockets, entered the large hall, filled with crowds of school people, they took in the party scene and tried to adapt to it.

"James, I'm a bit-a bit scared." Carlos whispered in James ear over the loud, echo of music. James heard him clear though, and patted his shoulder, as if they're just friends.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon. I told the principal I wanted to make an announcement the moment before we slow dance, and then, I kinda wanna dance with you to it." Really touched, Carlos blushed really hard, knowing nothing was going to get rid of it. Until he felt James leave his side, standing there with Logan as he walked over to the Jennifers.

"I got your back, buddy," Logan said reassuring, standing by his side, which Carlos was glad he had. They didn't need to worry about most things, just the two of them. Instead, they went headfirst into the swarm of dancers, getting lost in the crowd and letting their cares run free. Logan began flailing out of control, edging himself out of the dance floor, before he slammed into a really big, strong person, and toppling themselves onto the floor.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry.." Logan said getting up, a bit sore from the fall. Recovering from impact, he saw a mop of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes on top of a well dressed tuxedo, and he just knew.

"K-Kendall? Is that you?" Logan stumbled back onto his feet, helping him up on his own feet.

"Logan? Wow, look at you." Kendall brushed off some dirt off of Logan's clothes, touching places where it was most uncomfortable for Logan.

"I know, so do you. You look very.. " Hot, he wanted to say. Learn from Carlos' mistake and never put your foot in your mouth, "..dashing."

"You're not so bad yourself. Did you come with James and Carlos?" Kendall said, walking towards the punch bowl, getting a drink. Logan was parched from all that dancing too, and followed him. Staring down his backside, Logan began to stare blankly, losing himself, then seeing that he slammed into Kendall's backside.

"Whoa, watch it there. Here," Kendall offered Logan the drink, which he took happily and sipped away at it until there was nothing left. Logan began chatting away with Kendall, as they sat on the bleachers that were stacked alongside the large hall. They totally ignored the whole dance altogether, just living in their own little world, just the two of them. That was all shattered when a nice, blonde haired girl walked up to Kendall, and stole his attention.

"Hi, Kendall. You look nice," She interjected into their conversation, to Logan's disappointment.

"Oh, hey, Jo. Logan, this is Jo. Jo, this is Logan." He introduced the two of them, and Logan could feel a threatening vibe from her. It was slightly scary and intimidated Logan a bit, but he's come this far to let it all falter now. No, he promised he would have this in the bag.

"Hi Jo,"

"Oh, so this is the famous Logan Mitchell. Top range student, plus that news article in the hospital." She seemed nice, but she could be acting. Logan could not take second chances. Two can play it this time.

"Yes, well it's not big deal." Logan accepted the praise from her.

"I'm sure it's not. So anyways, Kendall," She immediately turned her attention to Kendall once she was done meeting him, taking him into her clutches, which made Logan a bit mad at her. He was his, no one else's.

"I was wondering, would you like to dance?" She was totally flirting with him now, it was not obvious at all. The anger amplified and surged through all of Logan. Until it calmed down when he heard Kendall speak.

"Er, no thanks, Jo. You're nice but I'd rather hang out here. Sorry, I'm not in the dancing mood." Kendall politely declined, but Logan just took it as 'he wants to spend time with me, yay!' Logan had a fluttering heart at hearing it, but he saw how it affected the blonde in front of him. She was not going to give up.

"Well, if this is about Logan, I got a friend for him. Camille," She pointed out to her friend who was dancing in the crowd. Logan thought she looked nice, well at least nicer than Jo. But yeah, he'd rather hang out with Kendall.

"No thanks, Jo. I'll be fine. You can leave now." She was offended, before storming off, leaving Logan and Kendall there to snicker at her behind her back. They continued talking to themselves, establishing their own world again.

The dance went well into the night, and the dance seemed to calm itself down. It was the portion where the slow dances were going to be. James stood at the base of the stage with nervousness surging through his veins, shaking and feeling a stutter threatening to emerge. It was going to be hard for him. Oh why was Logan making him doing this. But he saw Carlos across the hall, in the middle of the dance floor, looking at him with support, love and trust. He saw the man that was going to open the gateway of opportunity, and he straightened himself out before stepping on stage.

"Okay, kids. We have James Diamond here, wanting to make an announcement to the entire dance. So please give him your attention," Everyone stopped what they were doing, chatting among each other and also giving him their attention. Okay, seeing all those sets of eyes when he's performing, he's okay, but for something this big, it's petrifying him. He might as well be freezing in the snow.

"um, h-hi, e-everyone. How y'all doing? He he," James said slowly into the mic. Logan and Kendall snapped their heads into James' direction. Carlos stood in the back of the mob, staring at his hero of love with adoration, and admiration. He's going to be really happy when this was going to happen.

"Uh, first of all, I'd like to congratulate the seniors. Even though it's not the end for you yet, it will be in six months time, and we all wish you the best. And, well, second, just Merry Christmas to you all, and a happy new year. Heh, and um..." James hesitated, still feeling shocks about one of the greatest moments in his life. Scanning the floor, he connected eyes with Carlos, and just by looking into them, he gained the courage to do this. He can do this, and he will do this.

"Before I say anything else, I want you all to grab a partner. A friend, a lover, just someone you adore." Kendall, not taking his eyes off of James, weaved his hand into Logan's, holding onto his tightly in his grip. He understood what James is going through, so why not him also.

"I-I wanna tell everyone my story. I knew a person for so and so year, and we grew to be best friends. However, recently, I've discovered a new found fondness to them. I don't know what it is but, it's something that I can't really control. Like fate, it attracts me to them. Then I realized, that I had felt love. Everyone feels love, for a girlfriend, a boyfriend, between friends and family. I knew that this was wrong for me, but I never gave up on myself, I always hoped that one day, I'd be able to hold them in my arms, and actually tell them I love them. I love you." James was crying at this point, his eyes were red rimmed, his hold on his mic was trembling, and his knees buckled, like he's falling into the floor. But no matter what, he didn't tear his eyes away from Carlos. Kendall looked happily at Logan, and he stared at Kendall, showing how much it means to him. They tightened their grip on their hands, and awaited James to continue.

"I won't beat around the bush. Everyone," Taking the biggest breath he's taken in his life, he said the words on his heart, "I am in love with Carlos Garcia." The whole hall gasped, and a lone spotlight shone on the boy at the back.

"Carlos, I love you. I don't care what anyone says, I will never leave you. These past few days have been the best that I've had in my life, because you've been my lover for all those times. And I can't rule out the rest of my life, because you are the rest of my life. My past, my present, my future. So Carlos, will you dance with me?" James put the mic back, hopped off the stage and walked the single path formed when everyone separated. Taking his steps, recovering in the process now that he's offstage, he walked up to Carlos, and the slow music began strumming through the hall. When he got close, he offered his hand, which Carlos took with fondness, and together, they were the first dancers to the music. Carlos laid his head on James' shoulder, they swayed to the infectious rhythm, and cried waterfalls when everyone in the hall clapped for them, cheering them on, supporting them. Everyone eventually danced with their own partners, but still not peeling their eyes from the happy couple. Even new found couples were forming. Girls dancing with girls as both friends and lovers. Boys danced with their other boy friends, taking the risk as James did.

Even Kendall took an initiative. Getting off his seat, he asked Logan, "Would you like to dance?" Logan stared at his hand, really unbelieving to his offer. He wanted to dance with him? Well then, who is he to decline. He took his hand and he stirred them off next to their friends. Logan threaded his fingers through Kendall's and his other hand rested on his back. They swayed like everyone else, Logan almost falling asleep to this dream, Kendall pulling him close. He could smell all of Kendall. His cologne really intoxicated Logan's sense of smell, and he literally died in his arms tonight.

"So, you left me, to dance with him?" Jo's shrieking voice broke their dream, Again! Pulling away from each other, looking like deers caught in headlights, they wondered what her issue is.

"You are hopeless, Kendall Knight. Completely hopeless," She huffed before throwing her cup of punch in Kendall's face, getting caught in his hair and making his clothes wet. Logan gasped at the sight, and was surprised at what she did. Geez, now he really hates her now.

"Oh wow, Kendall, are you okay?" Logan asked, worried about everything that unfurled.

"Yeah, I'm just... fruity," he replied, blinking rapidly not to get the drops in his eyes, and he licked his lips.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Logan tried to drag Kendall to the bathroom, but he didn't move.

"No, it's okay. I figure I'd go home now, I'm a little tired." Kendall saw how disappointed Logan look at his decided plans, until he invited him over.

"Would you like to come over for the night?" Kendall asked, hoping for a yes from the boy.

"Oh, w-well sure. I'd love to go." Logan followed Kendall out to the parking lot, and into his car. Sleeping over at his crush's house, sounds all too real.

His worries died with him that night. James and Carlos admitted to themselves and now all Logan needs to do is admit to himself. But is he ready yet?


	23. December 22nd

_December 22nd _

Dealing with revelations is hard, especially if you don't go at it big time. It's almost torture when something's there and you can't do anything about it. It's pointless if something doesn't serve it's purpose, then it has no meaning. But if you can't seem to face what it has to offer, then why would you have it in the first place. It's a paradox, indeed.

The sky of the midnight, the changing from day to day, the time passed as Logan leaned his head onto the tinted pane of the car window as Kendall drove him home to Kendall's house. He called his mom saying he'll be sleeping over at Kendall's for the night, also a little extra something that Kendall could not hear from him. And also, that he'd promise nothing was gonna happen between them, sure it was a tradition but it wasn't always meant to be held.

The black canvas of the night hanging above them littered with twinkling lights looking down at them, the passing street lamps phasing in and out of the darkness, the slush of snow beneath the tires, it was all so surreal. He nearly nodded off, until Kendall shook him awake and lead him inside, supporting him before he ended up collapsing on the cold hard concrete. He opened the door, and lead Logan into his room. Surprisingly, it was pretty clean. The piles of mess were all taken care off, and he could see his carpeted floor. It felt real personal and roomy.

"You tired yet Logan?" He turned around to look at Kendall, and nodded slightly, showing his exhaustion, which Kendall thought was cute. He guided Logan to his bed and sat him down. He looked a bit disoriented to do anything, so Kendall did it for him.

Kendall slipped his hand into Logan's jacket, running it up his chest until it reached his shoulders. He rubbed it there for a bit, letting Logan relax under his touch, before pulling off the black coat off his frame. He could see how Logan was enjoying this, as he closed his eyes, and reliving the feeling of his touch. He continued to run his hands across Logan's body, reaching his tie and moving it up to pull at the knot, feeling it loosen and able to be pulled off of his small neck. He buttoned down the shirt, only the top two, so Logan could be comfortable in feeling a breeze hit his bare skin. He took off his leather shoes and socks, and slowly and tantalizingly unbuckled his belt. He pushed him back onto the soft bed, pulling his warm blanket around Logan up to his chin.

Kendall decided this was like taking advantage of him, so he stopped while he was ahead. He didn't want to overwhelm him. Still sticky from the fruit punch, Kendall decided to wash up and get dressed, ready for bed. He slowly crept in beside the little boy, sleeping blissfully, and just spent the night looking at him until it took over. He was so innocent, and cute, lying there underneath him. It was surging through him real painfully, so to calm himself down, he scooted closer, kissed his forehead, and wished him good night, letting his heavy eyelids close.

–

Seeing your friend the first thing when you wake up was not unusual for Logan. He's had plenty of sleepovers before. But this time, it was different for him. No, this was his revelation. At first glance at the blonde haired boy, Logan knew he had no control over his emotions anymore. He was even leaning in to make their lips contact, now that they were really close. But trying to hold back his emotions, he tumbled out of Kendall's warm and comfortable bed, collecting his things, and walked downstairs. He wanted to return home. He couldn't look at Kendall anymore, without acting on instinct anymore. It'd be much safer now if he avoided him.

"Oh, Logan. You stayed the night, I see." Mrs Knight broke Logan out of his delusion when he got downstairs.

"Yeah, well Kendall asked if I wanted to, and I complied, so I hope it wasn't much of a disturbance." Logan said as he sat down to be able to slip on his shoes.

"Oh it's not problem. You've really warmed up to our family. Kendall talks about nothing else unless it involves you. He's really taken an infatuation to you." Logan pulled his head up to see if what she said was really true. Did Kendall really like him back? It was another sign for Logan to take in. If his mother could see it, then maybe it's true. But nothing is as true as it is coming out of the actual mouth he wanted to hear it from.

"R-Really, Mrs Knight? Um, how do you think about it?" Logan finished putting on his socks and was slipping into his leather shoes.

"I have no problem about it. You really change him, Logan. For the better I might add. He's never been this happy before meeting you. Heck, he's never had anyone over at all time once when he entered high school." Taking in all this news, it's made Logan look at Kendall in a new light. But it was something that was so bright for Logan to be able to stare at it. He needed to get away. There was only one place that no one could ever find him.

"Um, Mrs Knight, if you don't mind, could you take me to the hospital? I wanna talk to my dad for a bit, if it's okay." Logan got up and hung his long tie across his neck and left it there without bothering to tie it again.

"Oh sure, he's a doctor right?" She asked when she grabbed her keys.

"Yeah, and by the way, could you do me a favour and not tell Kendall where I am if he asks for me? I'm not ready to tell him yet, so it'd be appreciated if you didn't tell him." Logan requested before following out Mrs Knight to the car.

On the way, he got home to get changed into more casual clothes before making his way to talk to his father.

He needed the words of a wise man.

–

When the midday sunlight, with the mix of the wintry frost, Kendall awoke, finding himself alone in his bed. He was startled to find it less one little boy. Now he was sure he put one little Logan to sleep before he fell into his own slumber. Stumbling out of his bed, he tried to search for the remains of said boy.

"Logan? Logan." Kendall called out, hoping he heard him. With no answer received, Kendall ran out of his room, expecting him to be downstairs.

"Logan?"

"Logan went home, dear. Was there something you wanted to tell him?" His mom called from the kitchen. He was surprised to be answered by him mother.

"Oh, well, no not really. I just wanted to see him," Kendall said, accepting his defeat when he realized that he was gone. He was gone without one word said to him. He was a bit saddened. He needed to talk to him.

"Mom, do you know where he went?" Kendall asked.

"Nope, He hasn't told me anything. Your guess is as good as mine." She dismissed him. It was hard for a mother to lie to her child, but she promised Logan so she kept her word.

"Okay, Um, I'm gonna go look for him, I need to tell him something." Kendall rushed upstairs without hearing another word from her mother.

"Honey, I'm not sure that's a good idea." But she was met with the door slamming shut.

Kendall lunged for his phone, laying flat on his bed as he dialed for Logan's number. Ring, ring, and ring again. It wasn't answering. It eventually went straight to voice mail. Hearing his recorded voice was just as soothing, but it wasn't the real deal. He was really sad when he didn't answer. Why didn't he answer. They talked for long times, so why now? Of all times. Little did he know that Logan didn't even take his phone with him.

Deciding another try, and another, eventually leaving a voice mail, he gave up on trying. But he didn't stop until he talked to him. He tried called James and Carlos, seeing if they had a lead.

"_Kendall? What's up?" _James answered Carlos' phone for him. It was a bit unusual but he shrugged it off.

"James, have you seen Logan at all today?" Kendall went straight to the point.

"_Um, No, he hasn't called all day. We're trying to. We got rehearsals to do tomorrow before the Christmas concert. Can you come over tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, no problem. For now I just need to find him. Have fun with Carlos." Kendall left behind before hanging up on him. He needed to find him, even if it mean going for the direct approach.

Hopefully he''s home. Kendall's really getting worried.

–

Making his way to Logan's through the roughly falling snow, he ran up to the front of the door. He rapped his knuckles on the wooden door with the wreath hanging on it. Yet, just like the phone, there was no answer. Maybe he didn't hear him.

"Logan, Logan! Open up, I need to talk to you." He yelled, trying to get his voice to the top of the house, hoping that if he was home, he'd hear him. There was no action, no rustle, absolutely no sign of inhabitable life in the house presently.

"Logan! Mrs Mitchell, anybody." He tried again. Yelling from deep in the air sacs of his lungs, he yelled at the top of his voice. It could have started an avalanche, if it amplified even more. Like the phone call, he eventually gave up on this too. Now, he was worried. He knows he shouldn't be, he'd be in a safe place. But he can't be too quirky about all this. He's falling into a panic attack. Running back into his car, he's tried to scout the parts of the city, trying to find the tracks of Logan.

Mrs Knight was really worried about his son, he really was hooked up on Logan. He needed reassurance from the boy himself. Deciding to call Dr Mitchell, to get to Logan, she did and contacted the boy.

"Logan? I think Kendall's out searching for you."

"_What? Mrs Knight, could you please call him and tell him to come back home. I don't want him to worry about me."_

"I tried, but he won't listen to me. I was wondering if you could tell him yourself. A text or something, please I'm getting worried."

–

"No problems, Mrs Knight. I'll tell him," Logan said to her before hanging up so he could text Kendall. He was really worried about him? He's searching the whole town just to see him. It's really making it hard for him to keep his mind off of it. Now, Kendall was all that was on his mind. He needed him to not stress, and know that he was okay.

'Kendall, I'm fine. I'm sry I wasn't there in the morn, ttyl -Logan" He texted using his dad's phone. It was pretty awkward if Kendall received a text from an unknown number. But hopefully he'll get the message, as he pressed send. He sighed before returning the device, reclining in his seat and heaving.

Hoping he'll be fine.

–

Kendall, after spending the whole day searching the city, returned to Logan's house, his head leaning on the steering wheel, feeling really defeated. He felt like he could cry, but he'd cry crystals as the weather began to depreciate. He dialed for Logan again, but received the same result. When he hung up, he immediately got Logan's text. Reading it, it made him smile. Logan's fine, oh thank goodness.

'Calm down Kendall. You have plenty of time.' He collected himself, turning on his car and returning home.

Really, all he needed now was a Christmas miracle.


	24. December 23rd

_December 23rd _

Whenever there's a departure, there will eventually be an arrival. When they leave, you'd never know how much you miss them until they're gone. Like the value of water, we take advantage of it until it's dry. Then you end up yearning for it, wanting it within your reach. It's one of those Christmas feelings you experience once in a while. Then it makes the day filled with love that much more special to your heart.

It was two days away and not a single girl or boy was not anticipating the day of miracles. Two days of reconciling loved ones, two days of going late night Christmas shopping, two days of praise and prayer. A busy two days to get through. If things weren't going right, then it'll all fall into place before the day.

Logan awoke in a startle, looking around at basically white. He remembered that he stayed overnight at the hospital, so he got familiarized with his surroundings. He really was a bit weary. He spent a good part of the day yesterday just talking with his dad, a few nurses, and others. He collected all that he needed, before seeing his dad off. He's still busy, and it was so close to Christmas. He was almost disappointed to the point that was more than usual. But a day built on miracles, he was holding onto hope.

Logan called his mom on his dad's cell, and made his way home. On the way, he couldn't help but to think of the troubling boy of his dreams. Thinking, he spent half the day yesterday just looking for him, he was really touched by the gesture. He was fine though, so he also wondered if he was being a burden on him. They've had ups and downs, but they still stayed the same. He's had so many signs thrown at him, it was like it was so obvious, except for him. For once in his life, he feels idiotic.

Reaching home, he made his way upstairs to lie down on his bed. He really missed it, not sleeping in it for two days. His peace, his sanctuary, so it was relieving to just splatter himself on it. Plus it helped him think about everything going on. Kendall, it was all that ran through his mind. It wouldn't leave for one second. Maybe he should call him.

Reaching out for his phone, he noticed that his phone was flooded with so many messages. Some were from James, saying that they had rehearsals today so he'll be going to that. That of course meaning that Kendall would be there. Scrolling through his list, the majority of them were all from the concerned, cute little blonde boy asking for him. Now he felt guilty for making him worry. Did he really deserve him?

Getting ready for rehearsals, he got dressed into much cleaner clothes and left immediately as he came home. Hopefully he'll be able to make it up to him. It was all so dramatic for his taste, so he must escape from this torrential storm.

–

Logan walked through the slushy streets making his way to James' house. It began to freeze, as he wrapped his scarf and hat closely to his skin as possible. The gentle snow fell halfway on his voyage, and he huddled himself, trying to keep as much heat as he could. What he didn't expect is to see three boys waiting outside the house. His eyes peered to the one boy he wanted to see.

"Logan.."

"Kendall," Logan said, and the greatest look emerged from Kendall's expression. He ran, as fast as he could and hugged the smaller boy as close as he could to himself. And the world stopped around them. It felts like nothing even mattered. Logan pressed his head against Kendall's neck, and Kendall leaned his own on his shoulder, his lips ghosting over his ear.

"Please, don't ever scare me like that again." Kendall blew in Logan's ear, which made it tickle. He felt tears threaten to fall, before he buried his head in his shoulder to wipe it from his eyes.

"I-I promise. For Christmas. I won't anymore. I'm tired of running away." Logan nestled in his arms, and Kendall held hm tighter, that they might have melded together. They stayed like that for moments later, James and Carlos in the background, looking happy for their two friends.

"Okay guys, well I'd hate to break this heart warming scene, but we gotta get singing guys," James pried the two open and pulled Kendall inside, while Carlos pulled Logan in to. Finally, altogether they were generally happy.

No more Christmas disasters no more, he's not gonna run away. This is now, because this is Christmas.

–

The biggest concert in town, and all four of them, Big Time Rush, has to perform it. It was a whole day away and they were nervous already. Making lists of songs, scribbling and scratching out songs to sing. They rehearsed as much as they could. Improvising classic carols to that traditional ensemble, they tried to make it sound the least bit decent. They were trying to spread the Christmas cheer, and have the anticipation of the day surge through them. Logan was generally excited altogether, Carlos and James were awaiting a day of peace and silence, just for each other, and Kendall awaited the time when he could tell Logan what he really felt.

Making harmonies work in various parts, it was all so tiring for all of them. Logan felt ready to collapse.

"Can't we take a break, James. This is tiring work, ya know" Logan went off to get a drink, Carlos sat down in the seat and James and Kendall looked over the song once more.

"It's a hard song to deal with, James. I reckon you should sing this one, and we'll do background tracks." Kendall suggested to James, who complied.

"Hmm, I guess, but that'll mean more for me to sing. It'll be hard, but I'll try." James tried to fix a lot of it to suit their decisions, a lot of hard work going into making all this happen. Probably that this was all stress from performing in front of a large crowd is all.

"Okay, I guess it's time for a break," An all around sigh escaped all of them, even as Logan entered the room with drinks for all of them.

"Besides, I think it's time for wardrobe. Stage presence is just as important people, Let's go!" The three tired boys screamed as James, having the strength of eight reindeer, pulled them all upstairs, and into his domain full of clothes.

–

The night came as quickly as the day started. The four boys were having another sleepover at James' house, since eventually they were going to be at the same place soon, so they could all go together. A real blizzard formed outside, and caused great falls in temperature, resulting in the four boys staying as close as they could, having a drink of hot chocolate with piles of marshmallows floating.

The day drawing near, really all they could see was red, white and green. The red flickering flare of the fire burning bright, the white calming fall of the snow against the clear window panes, the green tree hanging in the corner. Carlos leaned his head on James' own, relishing in the warmth of the fireplace. Logan laid close to Kendall's side, sipping away at his drink, getting remnants of chocolate across his upper lip, which Kendall thought was adorable, which Logan responded to licking it off and letting the flavours dance on his tongue.

"This sure feels like Christmas," James broke the comforting silence, and everyone agreed.

"It's something, alright." Kendall responded to his comment. They were elevating their happiness as they felt the Christmas spirit past through them in waves of warmth.

"We've got two days left of Christmas. You think we should do something together?" Carlos said, breaking their attention to bring it to him.

"What did you have in mind?" Logan asked, a bit curious.

"Well, Christmas is a time for family, but it's also a time for friends. I love my family too, but you guys, you're all my family also. It wouldn't feel right if we were all separated." Carlos pulled away from James and nestled in his own little shelter. He really wanted to spend Christmas with them, because he loved them. It was a time to spend with loved ones.

"Maybe we should talk to our parents, they could arrange a little something," Logan asked. They thought it was a good idea. They should do that, have a little celebration for everyone at once. But it does seem a bit last minute. But no harm in trying right.

"C'mon let's go to sleep. We got a big day ahead of us." James said, as he put their mugs away and the other three settled in their blankets. Kendall and Logan laid their heads on their pillows and they ended up looking deeply into their eyes. They didn't even words anymore, they could see what each other wanted to say to the other. A spiritual connection.

When James switched off the light, they settled respectively in their beds. And before they went to sleep, both Logan and Kendall wanted to say the same thing. But one or the other fell asleep before it could be told.

I love you.


	25. December 24th

_December 24th _

The day previous to the big event. The day granted the title 'Eve'. Every heart on the living Earth is anticipating the greatest day of the year. The final day before all things became silent, and peaceful. The holy day celebrating the birth of our saviour. A day for love, hope, joy, all things wonderful and miraculous. Everyone is eager for the following day, and today is just the right time to be filled with holiday cheer and Christmas joy. From the flashing lights to the top of the tree, everything is marvelous.

The barely bright sunlight that passed through the gray clouds lit the inside of James' house, where four sleeping boys were all cuddling close to each other, one on top of the other, limbs tangling that no one knew what was who's. Logan had his head fitted in the crook of Kendall's neck as Kendall had his arms around him and holding him gently. Carlos rested his head on James' chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat, counting a constant rhythm that was like a lullaby for the boy.

Their natural body alarms signaled their awakening, as all four boys awoke from their slumbers at their different times. Logan was the first awake, a bit uncomfortable sleeping where he was. Another night where he awoke seeing blonde. Only this time, it was blissful to see. He was happy seeing him, and knowing in his heart that he did indeed love the boy in front of him. Yes, it was a very special Christmas miracle.

"Logan, you awake." Carlos asked as he awoke, and he noticed Logan shuffling in his sleep.

"Yeah, just got up," Logan replied, getting up hastily from his seat and the blood drained from his head.

"C'mon let's go get changed before these guys get up. We got a big day ahead of us." Carlos said, getting up on his two legs, pulling Logan along with him. Still full of exhaustion, they started stumbling on their feet, almost falling over. Luckily they didn't so they just laughed it off, before going up to take a shower.

–

The hustle and bustle of the city was all so intriguing. A giant Christmas tree hung in center square, filled with lots of ornaments and bright lights, stuffed boxes of presents underneath it. Many shops hung signs of last minute Christmas sales, flashy lights appealing to the consumers. Crowds flooded the streets, traffic occupied the roadsides, and that's where they were, standing there, taking in this big city life.

"Wow, the city. It's so big," Carlos marveled at the tall buildings that reached towards the sky. It made him dizzy and nearly toppled over on his two feet.

"No wonder why Babe got lost here," Logan said, just as stupefied at this as Carlos is.

"Okay, enough chit chat. We got five hours to come up with a completely new look for Christmas. Then we gotta go to the central square where the Mayor is. Everyone got that?" James said, seeming controlled and demonstrating his leadership potential. Everyone nodded at him before they began walking off down the labyrinth of the city streets. It could have easily made someone lose sight of where they're heading, and from their group of friends. So Kendall and Logan held hands to weave through the crowd safely. As well did James and Carlos, plus Carlos and Kendall so they all stayed together without losing a single head.

Reaching the streets with all the designer label clothes, they began looking around the elegant stores, decorated with plenty of variety for the boys to choose from. With James' fashion eye, it wasn't long for them to settle on a particular store. Inside, there were sales of Christmas clothing, where they all went to first.

"Okay, what shall we settle with?" James asked, already going through the racks, looking for something half decent to be considered fashionable and Christmas themed. Carlos stayed with James, since he knew how to dress up his boyfriends. Logan stayed with Kendall, who was already picking a costume. He decided on a red button up shirt, with a matching candy cane striped tie to go with it. He wore dark skinny jeans with a pair of red converses to match.

When he got changed into it, he really was a sight to behold. Everything hugged him well, that it made Logan a bit jealous. But no matter, he was just drooling over him anyways. Kendall did a turn to let Logan examine him in his full glory, and he swore a little drop fell out of his mouth.

"Looks like we have a winner." James complimented him when he saw his attire. Everyone agreed so Kendall decided to buy it for tonight.

"I don't like this store, let's go somewhere else," Carlos complained, already taking James with him to the next store, Logan and Kendall following behind once he paid for the clothes of course. Exiting out to the now snowing streets, Carlos made his way to another store a few blocks down. Not wanting to spoil his new clothes, Kendall threw his coat over his clothes as the snow fell endlessly.

Hours into the afternoon, everyone found something to wear for their concert. Carlos, with the help of James, decided on a plain red v neck, since James liked v necks, plus a black and white jacket, with baggy dark washed jeans and white sneakers. James decided on a very tight red and white tee with white jeans that look like wintry frost. This in itself was such a turn on for Carlos, he wouldn't even stop putting his hands all over him. Logan wore white. Basically the meaning of a white Christmas. He wore a white tee with snowflakes on it, and similar white jeans to James, plus white sneakers. He stood out the most, since he didn't wear red.

"Hmm, I know," Kendall said running into a store, dragging Logan with him. He didn't want to be the only one wearing a tie so he grabbed a bright red one and hung it around Logan's neck. It brought out it's colour from the white shirt it was on. He proceeded to tie it around his neck, when he paid for it first.

"Isn't it a little weird wearing it like this. It works with a collar shirt like you're wearing, but this is a tee."

"Nonsense, Logan. It can totally be pulled off. At least do it for me. So we can be all matchy," Kendall convinced him to do, the taller man still had so much power over him, so Logan complied to his request.

"Come on, you two. We gotta get to city center in an hour," Seeing the Christmas night cover the town, they came running out and followed James who was chasing down Carlos.

"How are we getting there, James?" Carlos asked, stopping in his tracks.

"It's a twenty minute trip by bus, and the bus stop's right there." James guided them all there, as the bus began to pull up.

"You boys need a lift?" The driver asked awaiting at the bus stop. With nods, they hopped on board. Sitting comfortable in their not so cozy seats, they awaited their journey to their destination. The traffic at night was much worse than it was in the day. When moving at one mile an hour, it'd take them a while to get there. Time in which they did not have. The loud blaring noise of the various honks and toots were starting to get on their nerves,

"Can you go any faster?" James sat up, irritated and argued with the bus driver.

"We've gotta get to center square," Carlos joined,

"And sing some carols," Kendall put in,

"And spread some Christmas cheer," Logan said too.

"Sorry boys. If traffic's not moving, then neither are you. Sit down!" The gruff driver told them, which they complied. Getting bored with their long trip, the guys groaned and moaned, in their seats, restless until it got on the bus driver's nerves.

"If you need to get there so badly, fine," Then the four boys found themselves kicked off the bus, "Walk there. I'm sure it's much faster. Merry freaking Christmas," he said, then closed the door on them and honked the horn along with the other cars.

"Now, what do we do?" Carlos and Logan looked towards James, seeing as this wouldn't have happened unless James got himself involved.

"Look, it's only twenty minutes away if we run. We're on last, so let's go," James and Kendall began sprinting down the frosty streets, trying to dodge upcoming people. Logan and Carlos followed far behind, trying not to lose them within the crowd. But within a big city, anything is possible.

"W-Where did they go?" Carlos asked, knowing they found themselves hopelessly lost in the bustle of the city.

"I-I dunno. I hate to say this but I think we're lost." Logan said defeated. Carlos latched himself onto Logan, hoping that he didn't lose him, but not even Logan knew what was going to happen. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something shining catch his eyes. He saw the large star that was hung on the Christmas tree in the center square.

"Follow me Carlos," Logan proceeded to pull Carlos with him, through the snow, down the street, across the road and right to the square. There he saw James and Kendall waiting.

"Thanks for waiting for us," Logan said sarcastically through his tiresome voice. Carlos was also panting beside him, glaring at them as best he could.

"Sorry guys, we thought you were following us," James said so harmlessly. Of course there was harm done.

"Couldn't at least look behind ya to see we were gone," The argument was gone once the mayor came by to wish them luck.

"Your up guys." He patted on their backs before turning onto the stage. They all collected themselves in deep, long drawn breaths before getting ready to get on stage.

"Now, I'd like to welcome to the stage, Big Time Rush." A thunderous applause came from the audience as the four boys got up on stage. They stood upon that stage that overlooked the whole town. Logan could see, far off into the distance, his dad and his mom, both his parents were there to watch him. Did his dad get the Christmas break he's been hoping for? Everyone could see that they're parents out in the crowds, close enough to each other. They're glad that their parents are such good friends with each other.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos began to start the song, creating the back track for James to sing the words solo. Him being the better singer, he could reach the notes. The whole world hushed, awaiting the carol to be sung

"_O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining, It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth." _James sung absolutely fascinating, as his voice radiated through the crowd.

_"Long lay the world in sin and error pining. Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth. A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices, For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn." _Kendall, Carlos and Logan began to elevate their voices, creating the background track, making the song seem much more special. Everyone marveled at their song, feeling the depth of emotion in the song.

_"Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices! O night divine, the night when Christ was born; O night, O Holy Night , O night divine! O night, O Holy Night , O night divine!" _James echoed his voice, spreading it through the entire city, Kendall, Logan and Carlos, harmonized some of his words, and let the emotion cry out to high heaven. The crowd cheered and applauded, screaming in praise and clapping in reward. They smiled at all of them, before moving onto their next songs.

Singing favourites such as 'Silent Night' and 'Hark! The herald angels sing,' They stayed them, taking in the welcoming, praising atmosphere. So this is what it's like being famous. They all really liked it, the attention, the applause, the deafening praise, it was all so wonderful.

"Before we go, we just want to say; Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Seasons greetings, God bless and think peace. Good night, and have a pleasant morning," James finished off, taking in one last round of applause before getting off stage. All the four boys hugged each other, really proud of what they achieved today. They talked among themselves, thinking how great they were. Then a large, burly man came along and wanted to talk to them.

"Whoa, you're Gustavo Rocque!" James exclaimed, seeing the big man in a winter coat and sunglasses. He took off his sunglasses to take a good look at the boys.

"Er, I saw your performance up there, and I was wondering, if you wanted to become famous? Huh, whaddya say?" He had a smug grin on his face but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Like all opportunities, you've got to grab onto it, and go Big Time.

"Y-Yes, of course we will." James was the first to answer when he shook of the shock that they had all received. No one protested so yeah, why not go for it.

"Great, here's my card." Gustavo gave James the card, looking like the leader of the group. He stared blankly at the card, thinking this could not be true.

"I-I can't believe it. We get to record songs with the legendary Gustavo Rocque! I can't believe this, we're going to become famous." James jumped up and down, followed by the other three boys as they hopped around, looking like crazy people.

"Whoa, whoa, what's with all the commotion?" Mr Garcia, Carlos' dad came asking as all their parents came to greet their sons.

"W-We just got asked to become famous! Can you believe this!" Carlos informed his dad and all the other parents, whose sons were still shocked to respond.

"That's great. You should take it," Mrs Diamond encouraged them. They all went over to their respective parents, talking about this particular offer. It seemed none of them seemed to disagree, seeing as how the argument was that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Soon, they all decided to get home for the night, as the snow began to fall again. The sooner they can get some sleep, the sooner the Christmas day is. Logan was the most excited though, when his dad told him the absolutely greatest news he's heard; that his dad's staying for Christmas, and New Years too. He was too happy, like he was a kid again.

So now he can't wait to get into his bed, and waking up one Christmas morning.


	26. December 25th

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Well as the Story draws to a close, It's sad to say ( but also glad XD) that this is over. Here's the happy ending that everyone's been waiting for. How have your Christmas' been? I love this holiday so much (not only because it's my b'day ;D)**

**Enjoy with the burning spirit of Christmas =D  
**

_December 25th _

The Day Is Here! The most holiest day of the year. To come only once a year, everyone shouts out in glee when it arrives. And now that it's here, it's time to celebrate. Twenty four hours filled with love, friends, family, hope, peace, joy, anything and everything that people could wish for. A day to celebrate the momentous occasion of our dear saviour's birth. A day to be around an open fire, opening presents and see them bring out the smile to every single child. An out of the ordinary day, also it creates the countdown to the last week of the whole year. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

As the Christmas morning caused the bright, early sun to peek through the shrouds of the night, every single child is bouncing in their bed, unable to sleep, awaiting their wake up call so they could rush down to the Christmas tree and rip open their presents, hoping they get their wishes fulfilled by the big, red man in his sleigh. That goes for all children of all ages. Even one Logan Mitchell.

But the morning wasn't something that he planned on. He actually slept in this morning.

"Oh, sh-" Logan said, leaping from his bed when he saw the time, falling out of bed and slamming face first on the floor. He did not miss that. Groaning in pain as he got up from the floor and untangling the sheets from his legs, he regained the energy of a little kid, as he rushed out of his room and sped downstairs and into the living room where the tree was.

"Merry Christmas, Logan," Logan's parents greeted him that moment, who were sitting on the lounge, drinking coffee from Christmas mugs and heard the rumble of their only son coming downstairs. It felt like a trip to the past, seeing eight year old Logan running downstairs and towards the tree.

"Merry Christmas, mom, dad." Logan walked over and hugged both of his parents. It was such a family moment, that needed to be photographed.

"Let's go open some presents," His dad said as they all sat up and walked over to the Christmas tree. Logan got on his knees and searched through the presents, picking out his own, and his parents'.

"This is from me, son," Mr Mitchell handed Logan a box, decorated in red wrapping with green ribbons. Gently pulling at it's confines, he pulled the box out of it's wrappings and opened it up. Inside, was a white doctor's coat. On the breast was an embroidery that read 'Dr Logan M.'

"Wow, thanks dad. This looks so cool," Logan said while putting on the coat himself and snuggling in the material's warmth.

"And it doubles as a lab coat, so you can use it for Chemistry class too," Mr Mitchell smiled at him as he saw how much he enjoyed the present. He did it just so he could see his expression, that happy, proud to be a father look on his face.

"My present's right there on your right," Mrs Mitchell said as he continued to open the rest. His mother's was wrapped in aquamarine blue wrapping with gold ribbons. It was a tiny box though, but Logan was still as excited to open it. Knowing his mom, it'd be something more teenage related than child related. Peeling off the paper wrapping and the shimmering bow, he saw inside it was a box with the name of a well known jewelery store printed on it. Curious, he opened and inside, was a silvery gold chain, holding a small pendant that had his birthstone in it.

"Whoa, this must have cost a fortune," Logan commented, opening the necklace and clipping it around his neck as the pendant hung down straight his chest.

"Well, don't underestimate your mother. She knows her jewelery. Plus it helped that it was on sale. Nothing but the best for my baby," She kissed him on the top of his head, before getting up to hug his mom.

"And this is for you baby," Mr Mitchell handed his gift, a much tinier box that was hand held, and gave it to his wife.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. But I did get you this too," She handed her own gift to her husband as they exchanged gifts. Opening their respective presents, Mrs Mitchell saw that inside, were a pair of gold rimmed earrings with a diamond gem hanging off the end. Dr Mitchell's gift was a designer wrist watch and a solid gold bracelet.

"Wow, those look real pretty guys," Logan said, marveling at their gifts. It was all so extravagant, Logan did feel guilty like a lot of this was taken for granted. Especially coming from a wealthy family like theirs. But the spirit of the holiday is all about giving rather than receiving. So it mattered not how big or small the present is, it's the season for giving.

After opening a few other presents from relatives, friends and other friendly acquaintances, There was one present left over that Logan never noticed.

"Hey, who sent this present?" Logan asked, looking at the box skeptically. It felt really light, but Logan knew there was something big in this box. It felt warm and hearty just by looking and feeling the box.

"Who knows? Maybe it's Santa," Mrs Mitchell joked with her son. Looking at the label, it read, 'To: Logan; From: Santa' and next to Santa's name, there was a sticker of a shooting star next to it. Curious to see, he pulled it apart slowly, letting it unfurl as he was being cautious with it's contents. Slowly and steadily, he opened the box.

When the box opened, inside was a bright, magical light that shone out, temporarily blinding Logan. It was like magic, seeing wonders and glitter erupt from the box. It was mystically beautiful, and felt warm like a star. It shone bright light that highlighted his face, as he continued to stare in awe at the mysterious magical item. Once it was over, the doorbell rang, taking Logan's attention.

"I wonder who that could be," Mrs Mitchell asked as she went over to the door. When she opened, they came flooding in. Kendall, Carlos, James and their families came pouring into their house, and Logan was ecstatic, seeing them arrive.

"James, Carlos, Kendall!" Logan got up from his kneeling position, and ran over to greet his best friends. Enveloping them all into one group hug, he welcomed them in for Christmas.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked through his smile.

"It's Christmas, dude. Why wouldn't we be here? Merry Christmas," Carlos replied, taking his own individual hug from the boy.

"We decided it really was a time for both friends and family, so we arranged to have our families over for Christmas. Y'know, once we finish opening our presents too." James said, getting his hug also.

"And besides, what I heard is that our parents already organized something for us anyways, so it all seemed to work out perfectly," Kendall put in his word too, and he didn't even ask for a hug, he got it anyways when Logan rushed at him.

"This is great, I can't believe it." Logan cried excitedly.

"Well, believe it honey, why don't you go get dressed." Seeing that he's still in his pajamas, he felt a bit embarrassed in front of his friends.

"Er, yeah. Excuse me," Logan said, making his way upstairs, but found out he was held back when Kendall held onto his hand.

"Wait, Logan. I need to give you your Christmas present," Logan and Kendall locked eyes when Logan spun right round to face him. He saw something surge through his eyes, like a wicked determination. While they still held hands, Kendall pulled Logan upstairs and up to his room. Making their way, they stopped underneath the wooden frame of Logan's door.

"So, what's my Christmas present?" Logan asked curiously, feeling his heart already start to beat rapidly.

"Well, um, Logan. I want to do this right, so just listen to me." Kendall cleared his throat before he continued, "Logan, we've met since the first day, and ever since that day, I have had the most wonderful time of my life. Especially because I got to know you better, Logan. Even through the snow and the dark clouds, you've made my world so bright. We've been through a lot from day one up to Christmas, and I've seen this amazing person before my eyes. It's only been twenty five days but it feels like twenty five happy months to me. And do you want to know what I've learned in those twenty five months," Kendall stopped his little message, taking in Logan's confused look. Just looking at him, he knows he can do this. He fuels him up with the courage to do this. He can do this.

"Logan, I- I love you." Kendall said, all his bottled emotions in those universal set of words. Logan, truly taken aback at his confession, blushed really hard, his whole face, and he reckons his neck, is covered in a rosy shade. He stared into Kendall's eyes, and see the love radiate from them. He actually heard the words from the man he wanted to hear from, so now he can also do this. He can go all the way.

Kendall leaned in close to Logan, holding his face in his hands, each inch closer made him shut his eyes. More and more until they closed the gap altogether, and their lips touched. They could hear a volcano erupt, their own emotions spewing out lava and magma of love. Their once heavy hearts spilled out all their feelings out, now having empty ones, free ones ready to be occupied with new, happier emotions of love, devotion, truth, honesty, commitment and passion. They've become a totally new person, ready to embrace their new found love. Then the Christmas fireworks burst in the air of their dreams, a dazzling array of colours, as bright as stars appeared before their shut eyes as they just relished in their lip contact. A kiss. A lover's kiss.

Pulling away, just staring into each others eyes, they could see that their dreams have not shattered at all. Because looking into each other, they know that they're living their dream. But unlike their dream, it's all real. Then, they don't have a dream anymore, because their dreams became reality.

"K-Kendall, I love you too. I loved you for so long, and I still do. All those things you said and more, Kendall. I've had the biggest internal conflict to happen in my life, and it's because of you. Because I loved you from first sight. And I never stopped loving you. My days have been so eventful, and interesting because I've met you. I don't ever regret it at all. Kendall, I will keep saying it until my dream stops. I love you," Logan vented his heart out, and pulled Kendall down for a kiss when it was done. Hands roamed all over, their feet shuffled closer, chests touched and passion flared in their kiss. It was like sparks flying, electricity moving in and out like Christmas lights.

"Wait, lemme ask. What made you want to tell me this now, here by my door?" Logan smiled, questioning Kendall's motifs. Kendall then pointed right above them, where both of them saw the mistletoe that Kendall hung above there.

"Oh, you're a sneaky one," Logan joked with Kendall. But he was glad he did.

"That's me. Is that why you fell in love with me?" Kendall teased Logan back, both of them chuckling.

"Definitely," Logan stood up to kiss Kendall right on the lips real quick. He pushed Kendall out the doorway so he could get changed, but he promised he'll be right out once he got changed. So that they could spend more time as a brand new couple.

–

That Christmas night, everyone decided it'd be better to celebrate all four families at a nice, lovely Christmas dinner. Everyone sat in between their families, but more importantly, James and Carlos sat together in the middle of one row, where Logan and Kendall sat opposite them. The four friends needed each others support to be able to do what they were going to do on this warm Christmas day: they were going to tell their families.

Now, Logan was absolutely fine, since he's already told his parents. Otherwise, he wouldn't be next to Kendall right about now. But no one else knew yet. They still had each other though, as Logan reached out for Kendall's hand underneath the table.

The Christmas feast was absolutely divine. A whole holiday ham occupied most of the table, plus other exquisite dishes laid across them all. Logan squeezed hard against Kendall's hand, and kicked James underneath the table. They should do this before they ate. It felt right, because it'll make the meal much more satisfying.

"Um, I'd like to make a toast, everyone before we eat. There's something that I, ahem, that everyone wants to say to all of us." Carlos announced, clearing his throat to tell his friends to stand up with him. So they all did, holding their campaign flutes in the air.

"Everyone, we just wanna say, me and Carlos, Logan and Kendall, between all of us, we all love each other very much. And as our closest people to our hearts, we wanted to get this out in the open." James and Kendall wrapped an arm around their respective partners, showing everyone what they meant. Shocks did go through a lot of them, but most of it dissipated when they saw the happiness on their son's faces, being with their partners, full of love in their eyes and in their hearts.

"Finally, you guys said something. Like it was obvious anyways," Katie broke the silence, seemingly irritated that she's not eating yet, tempting her when its right in her face. Carlos' siblings made jokes too, but you could tell that they were happy for his big brother. And James' little brother, Shane, bickered with him, but still accepted him no matter what, because in the end, he was still his big brother. Everyone started talking amongst each other until they settled to a decision.

"It doesn't matter to us, guys. As long as you are still happy, that's all a parent ever wants," Mrs Diamond said on behalf of all their families. They all smiled reassuringly to all of them, and they all took that as a yes.

"So, is that all you gotta say, or can we eat now," Mr Garcia said, also on behalf of the whole table.

"Um, I also wanna say a little something," Logan said before continuing his message, "In the spirit of Christmas, and the spirit of the holidays-"

"Let's eat!" Kendall finished for him. What a way to finish his speech. And dug into the meals they did. Each bite more savouring than the last one. And it was the most scrumptious meal they had ever.

–

The night of the best day of all was about to end, before another 365 days needed to pass to experience it again. All Logan could think about was how well everything turned out to be. He found himself a boyfriend, his two friends found their own happiness. He didn't need to be ashamed of being gay, no he was not gay at all. Just in love with his soul mate.

That's where he was, laying next to Kendall in his nice warm bed, ready to end the day. They laid there, in each others arms, the lights of the Christmas day shining through their dark room. Kendall had his arm behind Logan, and he had his draped around Kendall's chest. Together they looked up into the night skies, the clearest as it's been all winter, like that night of his wish.

The shooting stars, Santa's gift, the everlasting twinkling, Logan came to one conclusion.

"You know what, Kendall?"

"Yeah, darling?"

"I finally got my wish"

"Which was?"

"Wishing for the Perfect Christmas."

**My final note:**

**Merry Christmas, Seasons Greetings, Happy Holidays, God bless, Think Peace, and have a very Happy New Year. But I'll be back mwahaha**

**Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas! =D  
**


End file.
